Just For the Summer
by Merciless Princess
Summary: Lia's mother is Gianna, but Lia lives in England with her father. She goes to Italy to visit her mother, as she does every summer, but this summer Gianna has a job with the Volturi and who knows how it might turn out...AlecOC
1. Welcome to Italy

My family was rather strange to be honest, with my father English, living in London, and my mother was Italian, living in a small town called Volterra. I lived with my father, but visited my mother every summer and during the Easter holidays too, and I liked the arrangement. My parents had met when my father went to Italy for a year and they'd had a whirlwind romance that ended in me, a little bundle of joy, and I had lived in Volterra for about five years, but mum was young, only just eighteen, when she had me and couldn't cope with me. Dad was twenty one when I was born and had been extremely reluctant in leaving me behind in Italy, but he'd been happy to take me when mum admitted she couldn't quite cope with taking care of me and I loved it in both London and Volterra. London was busy and bustling and Volterra was calm and quiet, though I adored both and had to admit that I preferred the bustling crowds of London.

Today, I was in my father's car on the way to Heathrow during a hot summer and dad was asking if I had everything, as he always did. He was handsome, my dad, with thick, deep blonde hair, a straight nose, a strong jaw, and bright blue eyes that always sparkled with warmth when he looked at me. My mum was pretty too, her skin a toasted caramel colour, her hair deep black, her features all delicately made, and big, almond shaped green eyes. I had my mum's hair, a mixture of my dad's pale and my mum's tan skin, and my dad's blue eyes, but the same shape as mum's. Apparently, my personality was a mixture between both mum and dad's too, because I had dad's stubborn traits and his love of reading and I had mum's fiery temper and love of shopping.

"Lia, are you sure you have everything?" dad asked and my lips curved into an amused smile as I nodded and rolled my blue eyes. "Just making sure, last time you forgot your book and I had to pay to have it sent over," he smiled with amusement and I laughed, tying my long hair into a ponytail.

"I'm sure, dad, stop worrying," I grinned and he smiled at me fondly, parking the car outside Heathrow and getting out the car at the same time as me to get my bags. "You sure you'll be alright without me?" I asked the same question I'd been asking for the past two years, since I'd been going to Italy alone, and dad smiled, putting my bag on the ground and wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a warm hug.

"I'll be fine, Lia, love, just go and have fun with your mother," he told me, releasing me and chucking me under the chin playfully with a smile. "My little girl, fifteen already, can't quite believe it," he laughed, referring to my fifteenth birthday just a week ago, and I grinned.

"Believe it, dad, because I'll be gone soon, getting married, having kids," I teased and he clutched his heart dramatically, before we both laughed and he picked up some of my bags while I grabbed the rest. We got a trolley quickly, because I had about ten bags for the next five weeks, and dad took me into the busy airport, heading to the check in desk.

"You have your ticket and passport?" dad asked me and I gave him an exasperated look, pulling them from my back pocket and waving them at him.

"Dad, please remember I've been doing this for the past ten years," I said patiently and he pulled a face at me, joining the queue with me. "I hope there's not a delay again, I was stuck here for hours last time," I frowned and dad rubbed my shoulder, laughing.

"I know, Lia, but things will go just fine this time," he promised, kissing my forehead softly, and I wrapped an arm around his middle, truly going to miss him.

It was like this every time I left either my mum or my dad, because I loved them both and I hated leaving either of them behind, but I suppose it was worse when I left my dad, as I was so used to him being there. He was my rock, the one who supported me through everything, knew basically all there was to know about me, and it was always sad when I had to leave him. Still, I was always happy when I stepped onto the plane to Italy because I was seeing my mum again and I only saw her a few times a year. So, I simply hugged my dad with one arm as we waited in queue and he kept an arm around my shoulders, only releasing me when we reached the desk.

A mere half an hour later, I was sat on a plane, waiting for it to take off, and I was reading a book, my headphones plugged into my ears. It took hours with me falling asleep against the window about halfway through and I awoke at my inner clock's insistence that the journey was almost over. A large yawn broke free from my lips as I stretched my arms and neatened my ponytail quickly, snapping my seatbelt into place at the message from the pilot. The plane landed, the usual applause ringing out, and we all got off the plane, my carryon bag being slung onto my shoulder. I knew my mother would be waiting for me, because she always was, and I went into the airport, seeing my happy, bouncy mother stood amongst the crowds.

"Lia! My little one!" mum called in Italian and I smiled at her, moving through the crowds to hug her tightly. "Ah, you've grown, stop growing, you'll be taller than me soon!" she laughed happily, even though I was barely reaching her shoulder. "Come, come, let's find your luggage and you can tell me all about London!" she smiled widely, linking her arm through mine and dragging me to luggage collection. "Did I tell you I had a new job, Lia? It's a very good job, very good," she nodded cheerfully, helping me grab my bags and throw them onto the trolley.

"Yes, mama," I nodded, also speaking Italian. "You told me about the job, in a castle as a receptionist, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded. "That's good, mama, I'm happy for you," I smiled, putting my last bag on the trolley and following her from the airport as she linked an arm through mine and pulled me through the crowds. "Maybe I can come and see it one day, I've researched it, and they apparently have-"

"No! You cannot come to the castle Lia!" mum suddenly sounded worried and I blinked at her, confused. "It's-it's just Aro doesn't like people wandering around unattended and only tourists are allowed on the tours and you are not a tourist, so you can't, but I can bring you pictures," she stated firmly, nodding, and I frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Okay, mama, I won't come to the castle," I agreed uncertainly and her grin came back in full force as we stopped at her small car and loaded it up with my luggage.

The weather, as always, was hot, so I shed the hoody I'd worn in England, even though it was light, and I tied it round my waist, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Mum chattered happily, turning on the radio to fill the car with noise, and I answered vaguely, well aware that I wasn't really needed to talk, because mum always did all the talking. Mum loved talking, so did I, but I couldn't beat mum in the talking thing and just smiled and laughed at her overenthusiastic comments. Mum always seemed so happy to see me, but she was more quiet over the phone and I knew that it was just that she was excited when I first arrived and the excitement stayed until I left.

* * *

**Thought I'd give a Twilight story a shot, please review!**


	2. Volterra

The sun peeked through the curtains, rousing me from my sleep against my will, and I sighed softly, dragging myself out of bed and trudging to the bathroom. Mum was most likely in the kitchen _attempting_ to cook and I smiled with amusement at the thought, switching on the shower and stripping off my pyjamas. My shower was quick, the water cool because the weather was so hot, and I was soon bouncing downstairs, tying my black hair into a ponytail. Mum smiled at me brightly, holding a plate of toast out to me, and I took the plate with a thank you, sitting at the kitchen table and taking a bite out of the buttery toast.

"I have work today," mum stated, using Italian, as usual around me, and I nodded. "Sorry, Lia, I'll ask Aro for some time off and then we'll spend some time together, I promise," she smiled. "You can just wander around town today or go see your grandmother, and remember not to join the tour or come to the castle," she kissed my forehead and I nodded reluctantly. "Good girl, I'll leave you some money on the hall table," she called over her shoulder as she left with a large smile on her face and I ate the last of my toast.

After attempting to watch some really weird Italian soap opera, I decided to grab my bag and the money from the hall table and went out to the market in the middle of town. A smile slid onto my lips at the warm, sandy coloured walls of Volterra, my blue eyes sweeping over the familiar surroundings, and I wandered through the streets, knowing them like the back of my hand. I'd walked my first steps in these streets, clinging to my mother's hands, and my grandmother had a photo of it on her kitchen wall. My grandma was amazing, helping mum take care of me when I was in Italy as a baby, but she understood that I was better off with my dad in England and let me go.

Grandma lived on the other side of town, so I could walk through the market, pick up a few pieces, and then drop in to see my grandma. I smiled at the thought, hooking my thumbs into the belt loops of my denim shorts, and wandered through the market, glancing at the stalls and pulling my long hair into a ponytail. A few pieces of handmade jewellery caught my eye and I paused to buy them, smiling at the friendly shop owners and exchanging a few words of Italian with them. They remembered me after a moment, exclaiming 'ah! Sweet little Lia! Gianna's girl!' happily, and they hugged me tightly, kissing my cheeks soundly.

Eventually, I reached my grandmother's house, knocking cheerfully on the door, and it was pulled open a few moments later by my loving grandmother. She gasped happily when she saw me, wrapping me in her plump, but strong, arms tightly, and she pulled me into the house, examining my purchases and smiling happily when I pushed a present towards her. The bag was thrown carelessly across the room as she pulled the shawl from the bag and she thanked me happily, kissing my cheeks and telling me I was a good _Italian_ girl. I simply smiled, watching her make some lunch for the both of us, and I laughed at her exuberant speeches, putting a red and purple beaded bracelet around my wrist.

"Grandma," I said as she finished her talk about how I, despite being raised in England, was a good little Italian girl and how I knew how to act like a good Italian girl. "What do you know about mama's new job?" I asked cautiously, remembering my mother's rather panicky response to me suggesting going to see the castle, and grandma frowned slightly.

"Yes, yes, your mother told me about her job in the castle and I say just leave her to it," she waved a hand dismissively, dropping a large plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of me. "There! Now you eat up that proper food! You need to gain some weight!" she scolded, patting my shoulder, and I laughed slightly, twisting my fork into the spaghetti and taking a large bite.

We spent the day chattering away in Italian, grandma teasing me lightly, and I simply rolled my eyes at the woman, giving her a playfully amused look. She loved to tease me for some reason, I never really worked out why, but I just accepted it and teased her back, snacking on the food she constantly shoved in front of me. That was another thing grandma loved to do: feed me up, and I'm sure that I gained about two stone the last time I came to her house. I, apparently, didn't have enough meat on my bones, but I was bigger than most of the girls in my class at school. I didn't let it get to me, though, just let it slide off my back and accepted myself the way I was, because I would be bloody miserable otherwise.

As the night fell, I left, giving my grandma a tight hug of goodbye, and I pulled my denim jacket around me against the cool breeze. I couldn't stop smiling, as usual in Volterra, because there was something about the place that made me smile and I practically bounced through the almost deserted streets. Volterra was pretty in the dark, not as pretty as it was during the day, but pretty, and I liked it in the dark, because it gave the town an almost magical glow and there was a quiver of mystery in the air. Mum just laughed when I used to say stuff like that when I was younger, telling me that I was a dreamer, and I always grinned in reply.

"Lia?" mum's voice called, surprising me, and I swung round, seeing her walking down the street. "What are you doing out so late?" she demanded, hurrying over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I was at grandma's house," I answered and mum shook her head with a smile at me, steering me toward home and rubbing my arm fondly. "You've been working all day?" I asked.

"Yes, it's very busy," mum nodded with a grin and an almost hopeful look in her eye as she turned her gaze to the clock tower and I frowned slightly. "I wish you could see it, but you aren't allowed," she smiled still, though, and I felt a stab of suspicion, but simply nodded.

"What's for dinner?" I asked simply.

* * *

**Very soon, the Volturi shall make an appearance soon, but I'm just introducing Lia and her dynamics at the moment.**

**Also, thank you to edwardbellaobsession and aireagle92 for the Story Alerts and aireagle92 for the favourites too!**


	3. Meeting the Volturi

It'd been a week since I'd arrived in Volterra and I was currently sat on the fountain outside the castle, glaring up at it in frustration. My mother was inside, working, while I wasn't allowed to step foot inside it, and I was so curious as to why I wasn't allowed, so I wanted to go in and work out what was so bad about it. But, no, my mother had told me not to go in, my grandmother had told me not to go in, and my father had told me not to go in, and I always listen to my father, because he wants to keep me safe.

A scowl settled on my face as I stood, going to the nearest shop, and I was only mildly surprised to find myself sat on the fountain again ten minutes later. My blue eyes were narrowed, fingers tapping against the tin can of my Cola, and I was just staring at the large building, probably looking like a paranoid old fool. Still, there was something in that building, something I was going to work out…except dad told me if I stepped foot inside after being told not to I'd be grounded until I turned twenty and I rather liked being free.

"Stupid mysteries," I muttered, scuffing my toe against the cobbled street absently and frowning at the ground. "Still, dad always did say I was too curious for my own good," I mumbled to myself, moving my gaze back to the clock tower, and it stood there so innocently, like it wasn't holding mysteries I longed to break open.

The heat was comfortable, so I wasn't sweating buckets like I sometimes did when I came to Volterra, and I sighed slightly, getting a book out of my bag and opening it to the right page. My can of Cola was still held in one hand, my book held in the other, and I managed to concentrate on the words, soon being pulled into the world of _Eragon_. I loved fantasies and adventures with a dash of romance, I'll admit it, and dad loved thrillers and mysteries, so we usually argued over which books were better.

Time passed slowly, the sun moving across the sky to create different shadows on the cobbled streets, and I kept my gaze on my book. The pages were turned, my Cola was drunk with the can thrown into the nearest bin, and I just continued to sit at the fountain, waiting. I was…waiting, I guess, waiting for answers I kind of knew weren't going to come and I sighed slightly, shutting my book as it grew dark. My gaze moved up to the tower again, examining it, before a soft sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head, putting my book in my bag and slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Are you waiting for something?" a cool voice asked as I turned to walk away and I jumped slightly, turning to see a boy, probably about a head taller than me with dark brown hair and flawlessly pale skin. "You have been sat there all day," he was starting to sound a little impatient and I frowned at him. "Are you waiting for something?"

"My mother," I lied quickly, digging my hands into the back pockets of my shorts out of nervousness, and the boy arched an eyebrow at me, his eyes a curious burgundy colour. "My mother works in the building," I said, nodding to the clock tower, and he just looked at me. "Her name's Gianna, she's the receptionist," I elaborated and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, well come inside," he smirked slightly, motioning for me to follow him, and I hesitated. "Hurry, I'd rather not be escorting a girl around all night," he said sharply and I quickly ran after him, shifting my bag on my shoulder slightly. "I was not aware Gianna had a child, what's your name, girl?" he demanded and I felt mildly insulted that he was treating me like I was below him.

"Lia, you?" I asked and he stayed silent, stopping at an elevator and pressing the button to go up.

The silence was extremely awkward as we waited for the elevator and I shifted uncomfortably, biting my bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of my shirt. The elevator doors slid open with a clear ding and we silently stepped into the elevator, still in that awkward silence that surrounded us. I glanced up at him, slightly stunned at the ethereal beauty that hung from him, and his eyes looked more red in the artificial lights of the elevator. A chill of warning ran down my spine, silently telling me to run, telling that something wasn't right here, and I bit down on my bottom lip harder, almost drawing blood.

Have you ever noticed that elevator music is really awful? Like, ripping off your ears awful? Because it's way worse when you're standing in awkward silence with some guy whose name you don't even know. I glanced up at him again, feeling extremely small, even though he looked about my age, and I was extremely grateful when the elevator doors slid open again to reveal a shiny reception. Mum was sat behind the desk, typing something into a computer, and she didn't look up as the boy gestured for me to follow him again over to my mum and I trotted after him like an obedient little puppy. I feel so degraded right now…

"Gianna," the boy said coldly and she looked up quickly, freezing at the sight of me smiling sheepishly at her from behind the boy.

"Sir?" she managed, standing respectfully and tearing her green eyes from my blue ones to look at the boy, and I felt extremely guilty, because I kind of did promise dad I wouldn't get involved, but I was invited in and it was rude to just say no, right?

"I believe this-" he waved a regal hand at me and I felt the prick of his insult "-belongs to you," he spoke icily and mum gulped slightly. "She's been hanging around outside all day," he added and mum's eyes narrowed on me.

"I got bored?" I smiled innocently and mum gave me a look that promised a lot of yelling.

"I'm very sorry, sir, it won't happen again," she promised and the boy looked at her for a moment, before nodding and gliding away. "Lia Donna Fallow," mum hissed, green eyes flashing furiously, and I frowned at the use of my full name, a little irritated at being treated like a child. "When I tell you to do something, I suggest you stop and listen, do you understand me?" she snapped at me, moving round the desk to grip my arm tightly in her sharp nailed hand, and I winced slightly.

"Yes, mum," I grimaced in pain and mum scowled, but released me and gave me a dark glare instead. "Do you want me to just go home?"

"No, they know that you're here now, just sit down, read, and shut up," mum snapped and I sat in a swivel chair quickly, pulling my book out and turning to the right page. "One thing, I ask you for _one thing_, Lia, and you can't even do that for me," she glared at me. "If your father was here-"

"Gianna!" a warm voice called and mum tensed slightly, but shot into a standing position and yanked me up too. "And this must be little Lia, hello, child, I am Aro," a man with pale skin, black hair, and strange, milky red eyes smiled at us, seeming to almost float over to us, and I looked at mum cautiously, but she just nudged me to reply and shake Aro's hand when he held it out to me.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I replied politely, placing my hand in his, and I was surprised at how cold it was, but didn't let it show as a curious expression took over Aro's face and I felt a little wary, gratefully pulling my hand back when he let me go.

"The pleasure, Lia, is all mine," he smiled as I realised the boy from before was stood a little behind Aro and he glanced back at the boy. "Would you like a tour of our home?" Aro asked and I couldn't stop the surge of excitement that rolled through me, a grin spreading over my face.

"If that's okay," I glanced back at mum cautiously and she smiled slightly, nodding, though her smile was tight and it was very, very obvious.

"You'll love it, Lia," Aro laughed happily, actually clapping his hands, and he looked back at the boy. "Alec, show Lia around the castle and make sure you make it fun for the girl," he told the boy firmly and Alec frowned slightly, but nodded and motioned for me to follow him, which was getting kind of old. "Make sure you come and say goodbye before you leave, Lia," Aro said to me with a warm smile and I smiled back slightly, nodding.

"Yes, sir," I replied and he waved me away after Alec, who looked vaguely irritated and didn't even glance at me. "This place is pretty," I attempted to make conversation, unable to deal with the tense silence between us, and his gaze drifted to me with obvious boredom.

"That is a painting by Carl Heinrich Bloch," he stated, stopping at a large, beautiful painting that was obviously religious, and I felt a rush of awe. "It is called the _Sermon on the Mount_," he sounded so bored and I nodded silently. "Let's go, girl," Alec said quickly, walking away, and I followed him after giving the painting a final look.

There were numerous paintings, all done by famous artists, and I was awed they managed to have them in the castle, stopping to admire them so often that Alec got rather frustrated with me. I was intimidated by him to be honest, with his red eyes, which were just weird, and the castle was completely deserted, at least the parts we went to. It was strange, extremely strange, and I suddenly realised why my mother wanted me to stay away, because there was a strange chill to the castle, a feel that you should run faster than you've ever run before.

"Girl," Alec snapped when I lingered too long in front of a Van Gough painting and I sighed softly, going after him quickly and seeing the frown on his ethereally beautiful face deepening. "You are too slow," he said sharply and I repressed the urge to make a face at him. "Try to keep up."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun," I mumbled and Alec threw a glare at me, red eyes darkening rapidly with obviously anger at what I'd said, though how he heard me was a bloody mystery.

"Sorry, I am incredibly sorry that this tiresome tour isn't as _fun_ as you wish for it to be," he bit out sarcastically, practically spitting out the word 'fun'. "Perhaps we could play hide and seek to make it more entertaining for you, or perhaps we could play tag instead."

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, poking him. "You're it!"

"What on earth are you doing?" Alec snapped as I ran away from him and I stopped at the end of the corridor, putting my hands on my hips and looking at him exasperatedly.

"I thought we were playing tag," I sighed and he grabbed my arm, dragging me away. "Ow, you're hurting me, let go," I protested, feeling my skin bruising beneath his punishing grip.

"I am not your playmate, girl, I am not your friend, either, and I most certainly am not going to play your insipid game, so do not try and be smart with me," he snarled and I felt fear roll through me as his icy fingers held my arm painfully and he glared at me.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Just let go!" I cried, feeling pain blossom through my arm, and his lip curled in obvious disgust as he released me and I pulled my arm against my chest, rubbing the bruising part miserably. "Where's the exit? I think I'd better go home," I asked frostily and he glared at me, reaching for my arm again. "I can walk," I snapped, stepping back sharply with obvious distrust, and he rolled his eyes, striding down the corridor. I went after him, keeping a safe distance between us, and he didn't once look at me, looking completely calm and at ease now.

Freak.

* * *

**Now I look at it, I haven't done a disclaimer, so I do not own Twilight, the Inheritance Cycle, which I mentioned briefly. I only own Lia.**

**Thank you to Joan of Ark fan, loveroffics, HeartsofNarnia, and Rosalie for reviews, and I hope anyone reading this enjoys this chapter and reviews, or favourites, or alerts!**


	4. Common Sense

Mum hadn't spoken to me since we got back from the castle and I was too preoccupied in trying to work out what they were to care. I was sat on my bed in my room the next morning, rubbing my bruised arm, and I glanced down at it, seeing the perfect, hand shaped, purple bruise glaring back at me. Absently, my hand curled around it, measuring how large Alec's hand was compared to mine, and I couldn't wrap my hand all the way around my arm, but his fingerprints were very close to his thumb, even overlapping a little. A frown wrinkled my brows, pulling them into a V above my nose, and I reached for a long sleeved shirt from my bag, which I still had to unpack.

"Lia," mum pushed the door open, just as I slipped on the blue shirt, and I looked at her. "I'm going to work, don't come to the castle, don't even go to the fountain, just stay here or go to your grandma's," she said irritably, leaving and slamming the door behind her.

With a roll of my blue eyes, I slipped on a skirt and went downstairs to get some breakfast, still frowning. Seriously, what were the hell were they up in that castle? Normal people weren't that cold, normal people didn't have red eyes, and normal people didn't bruise someone simply by grabbing their arm. Alec whatever-his-name-is was not normal and neither was Aro, because who the heck had red eyes?! Unless they were albinos or something, but I don't think that's the case and I will find out what's so weird about them, _I will_.

My bare feet were silent on the tiled floor of the kitchen as I got a bowl of cereal and loaded up my laptop, which was ancient and seemed to take an age. I'd finished half of my rather large bowl of cereal by the time the thing loaded and I typed in 'red eyes, cold skin' in the search engine. Being ancient and stubborn, though, my laptop decided to switch into standby just as the page loaded and I groaned in frustration, snapping the thing shut and raking a hand through my black hair.

The day dragged by with me wandering through town, sitting at home watching Italian television, and attempting to distract myself from the strangeness in that castle. My mind kept drifting to it, though, and I walked past the place about ten times on my stroll through Volterra, speeding up when I realised where I was. I would not go back in there again, which meant I couldn't linger in case they realised I was there and invited me and my good manners forced me to accept the invitation. There was something strange going on, something very strange, and, while my curious nature forced me to try and find it out, my common sense told me to leave it the hell alone!

Common sense, I'd follow common sense, because it was placed in my head to protect me and I would trust my common sense not to lead me into danger. The castle held danger, just look at the giant bruise on my arm, and I was not going back in there, no way, not in a million years, because it was dangerous.

I can't believe mum worked there, she had to have something wrong in her head, and I bit my bottom lip at the thought of something happening to my mother. She was silly sometimes, strong minded, but rather feather headed in her need to follow anything shiny, and my dad was the opposite, which is why I liked living with him, I suppose, because we both held a very firm grip on the belief of 'see it, touch it, hear it, believe it' and mum didn't. Mum ran after things that caught her attention, mum believed in ghosts and auras and witchcraft, and mum often had to be yanked back from doing something idiotic.

My body sunk deeper into the couch, my mind struggling to concentrate on the horror movie I'd put on, and I watched the vampire snap its long fangs at a howling wolf. I always thought the vampires were cool in the movies, but thought the werewolves had a hard time, because they always seemed to be the lower species and in _Underworld_ they lived in sewers and were the vampires' slaves, for crying out loud. Poor wolves, I was on their side because the vampires seemed so cold and calculating, like they'd rip off your head in a split second if it were beneficial to them.

With a firm shake of my head, I pulled my thoughts away from the silly thoughts of feeling sorry for things that didn't exist and concentrated on the mythical war going on in front of me on the television screen. The vampires did always seem to have the best of things, though, all the nice clothes, the cool weapons, the awesome places to live, and the wolves were stuck in sewers-

Lia! Stop thinking about mythical creatures! You need to focus on what's going on in the castle! Maybe they're drug dealers, or murderers, or they're all in a gang and my mother's being dragged into being a drug mule! Or she could be their sex slave or something!

I think I need sleep.

A sigh escaped me as I thought about trudging upstairs for a shower and heading to bed, but I really couldn't be bothered to move and comfortably shifted further into the couch. My eyes started drifting, feeling extremely heavy, and the couch was so warm and so comfy that I really didn't want to move, so I just let my eyes fall close and allowed my mind to fall into a deep sleep full of rather unsettling dreams.

_Red eyes flashed in the darkness, a low snarl rumbling through the air, and my breath was coming in harsh pants as I ran as fast as I could away from it, whatever it was. My feet pounded against the cobbled street, stopping next to the fountain when I found I could barely breathe, and I put my hands on my bent knees, dragging in gasping breaths. I had to keep moving, though, what if it caught up with me? What if it found me? What if it __killed__ me?_

_That one thought sent my feet flying again, running so fast you would've thought the hounds of hell themselves were on my heels, and I looked over my shoulder, eyes wide in terror, hair streaming back behind me. All I saw was darkness, before I turned again and smacked into a rock hard body, crashing to the ground and landing heavily on my arm. Strangely, I felt no pain, even as the blood trickled from the graze up my forearm, and my terror filled gaze lifted to the one stood over me._

_In the moonlight, he looked even more beautiful, despite the smirk on his lips and his crimson eyes, and I scrambled back, but I knew it was useless. He followed me calmly, at a normal pace, a __human__ pace, and I only stopped when my back hit the hard stone wall of the fountain. A whimper escaped me as the realisation that there was no way I was getting out of this slammed into me and he crouched in front of me, reaching an icy hand out to push my hair from my sweaty face._

"_Please," it came out as a gasped, broken beg, tears filling my eyes, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, his smirk growing slightly, as though he were amused. "Please, let me go," I whispered, still breathing hard, and his hand was still against my cheek, sending ice rushing through me. "Alec," I pleaded and his eyes flashed darkly when I used his name._

_Silently, Alec leaned forward, almost like he was going to kiss me, and I recoiled at the thought of this…__monster__ kissing me, but his hand snapped around the back of my neck and held me in place. Another whimper rang through the air, but he ignored me and shoved my head to the side, baring my neck to him with his fingers tight in my hair. I struggled, even though I knew it was useless, and his mouth lowered, lips parting to reveal perfectly white, fanged teeth that sunk into my neck as I screamed…_

"LIA! LIA!" the voice was panicked, ripping through my screams, and I shot into sitting position, grabbing onto my worried mother and sobbing hysterically into her shoulder. "Shush, it's okay, Lia, it's okay," she kept repeating it and I couldn't stop crying into her dress. "I'm very sorry, she doesn't normally have such nightmares," she spoke to someone over her shoulder and I felt confused, but couldn't control the gasping sobs that tore free from my lungs. "It's probably the horror movies, I told her father not to let her watch them," mum carried on talking, running her fingers through my sweat drenched hair.

Eventually, the sobs died down, exhaustion settling in, and my eyes fluttered closed again as I clutched my mother and she murmured soothing words, laying me back down on the couch. My fingers stayed curled in her dress, needing her warm comfort, and the last thing I remembered was her smoothing my hair and telling me it was all okay before I slipped into a thankfully dreamless slumber.

* * *

I felt awful when I woke up, dried tears on my cheeks, my body curled tightly beneath my covers on my bed, and I felt stiff as I slid from bed and went to the shower slowly. A shudder rolled through me at the memory of my dream, my heart rate picking up slightly, and I shook it away hastily, switching on the shower and stepping beneath the spray of warm water.

The shower helped me feel more refreshed and I gratefully went downstairs for breakfast once I was dressed and my stomach growled hungrily. I rubbed my stomach absently, like I was telling it to wait, and froze when I reached the bottom of the stairs at the sight of someone sat on the couch watching an Italian chat show. He turned his head slightly, a smirk sliding onto his lips, and I swallowed roughly, turning and sprinting into the kitchen at a speed my PE teacher would be very proud of.

What in the hell was Alec doing in my house?! My mother has some explaining to do! Was he here last night?! When I woke up screaming and sobbing because I had a nightmare of _him_?! Of course, he doesn't know I had a nightmare of him, because he can't read minds or anything, he's just some emo freak who likes red contacts, yeah, that's it entirely.

"Lia," a smooth voice said from right behind me and I jumped, swinging round and staring at Alec with round eyes. "There's no need to be frightened, Aro gave me specific orders not to lay a hand on you," he smirked coldly, holding his hands up in emphasis, and I glared at him, moving around the counter and keeping a cautious eye on him as I got some cereal. "He requested I stay with you for the day after your…night terror," there was a condescending tone in his voice and I shoved down the urge to fling a frying pan at his head.

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you, so you can go," my voice was icy, hateful even, and Alec silently arched an eyebrow at me. "Unless you want to go shopping," I smirked slightly, because all men, even my father, ran from shopping.

"We are to stay in the house," Alec stated firmly, leaving no room for argument, and I scowled at him, yanking open the fridge and grabbing the milk.

"You aren't my lord and master, Alec, this is my house and I'll leave if I want to," I snapped and he just looked at me, but his red eyes narrowed slightly and he almost seemed to dare me to try anything. "What are you going to do if I leave, huh? Drag me back by my hair kicking and screaming?" I challenged, pouring the milk over my Special K.

"Don't tempt me," he snarled and a shudder of fear rolled through me. "You are not to leave this house, do you understand me?"

"You can't tell me-!" I stopped, gulping audibly, when Alec was stood directly in front of me and his red eyes promised a lot of pain if I finished shouting at him.

"I can tell you what to do, Lia, and I will, so you will shut up and you will do as I say, and this day will be less painful for the both of us," he sneered. "Do we have an agreement?"

"There's not much of a choice, is there?" I muttered miserably, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at the wall. "I agree, I guess, now can you let me go so I can eat? Or am I not allowed to do that?" I spat hatefully.

"I can't have you whining," Alec said simply, walking away and leaving me alone in the kitchen.

This day was well and truly fucked up, and it'd barely begun, and I was terrified of spending a day alone with an arse I'd dreamt tried to drink my blood. I just grabbed my cereal, vowing not to leave the kitchen, and dropped onto one of the high stools mum had bought, shoving a spoonful of the food in my mouth. Maybe I could sneak out, he wouldn't know, all I had to do was slip out the front door when he wasn't paying attention, and I'd be free to go wherever I wanted, because he couldn't find me in the busy crowds of Volterra, surely.

* * *

**Don't own **_**Underworld**_**, which was mentioned above, and don't own **_**Twilight**_** either.**

**Thanks to :)****fg, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, and SkittyStarikova for reviews, and katie50012 and for alerts!**


	5. Something Wonderful Something Terrifying

Alec was sat in the living room, on the couch, staring blankly at the television, and I smirked slightly, grabbing my bag from the hall table silently and deciding to forgo a jacket. I quickly went upstairs, ignoring Alec completely, and I tiptoed back down after a few minutes, my shoes held in my hand because it was hard to tiptoe in flip-flops. He was still sat on the couch, eyes on the television, and I tiptoed quickly to the door, grateful he didn't even turn his head in my direction. A grin spread over my face, the door in my sights, and I eagerly reached for the door handle, turning it slowly so it wouldn't make a noise and quickly pulling the door open.

As soon as it was open, it was slammed shut, an icy hand yanking me round by the back of my t-shirt, and I yelped in protest, silencing when Alec was towering over me threatening. He looked almost feral, his red eyes narrowed angrily, his lips pulled back slightly in a snarl, and I gulped, pressing my back against the door in a hope to get away from him. He looked really, _really_ mad, all because I tried to leave and defy his grand orders, and I don't see why I couldn't leave, I'd hardly have a nightmare in the middle of the street because I wouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the street. He didn't move, hands either side of my head so his arms held me in a tight prison, and his red eyes were now black, glittering with anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave, you insolent child?" Alec snapped and I nodded silently. "Didn't I tell you that you were to stay in this house until the day ends?" he snarled and I nodded again. "And didn't I tell you to do as I say?" he hissed and I nodded with a gulp. "You are the most infuriating girl I've ever met," he spat, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the living room.

"I thought Aro said not to lay a hand on me!" I argued, struggling in his too tight grip, and Alec just dropped me onto the couch, sneering down at me.

"You were trying to leave," Alec said simply, sitting at the opposite end of the couch and grabbing the remote before I had the chance to even reach for it. "You do not move from that spot and you do not speak, understand?" the threat was obvious in his voice.

"What if I have to pee?" I blurted out, cursing my mind to mouth filter when I frightened, and Alec looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I can't exactly climb out the bathroom window, it's tiny," I defended.

"You may leave if you feel the need to…relieve yourself," he looked so uncomfortable saying the words that I had to take it as a point for me and I simply nodded, facing the screen and tucking my legs beneath me. "You're surprisingly accepting of this, you're not going to make a useless dash for the door, are you?" he glared at me suspiciously and I silently shook my head, not seeing the point.

We sat in awkward silence for hours, staring at the pointless show on the television screen, and I yawned, bored with the soap opera on the screen. Awkwardly, I glanced at Alec out of the corner of my eye, seeing he looked agitated, and I frowned, shifting and running a hand through my black hair. Bored, I kept moving, shifting, fidgeting, stretching, and eventually I just stood and headed for the stairs, but a hand wrapped around my wrist and held me firmly in place. Alec had stood now, a threatening expression on his face, and I gulped, feeling a shiver of fear slide down my spine and send ice through me.

"I want to get a book," I said quietly and Alec looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before nodding and releasing me so I could run up the stairs quickly to my room.

My gaze flickered over the room, searching silently for a good book to read, and I pulled one from my bag, unconsciously dropping onto the bed and opening it to the first page. My body rested back against my headboard, legs curling beneath me, and I allowed myself to be dragged into the world the book depicted. A small smile finally graced my lips, my gaze on the words, and I didn't want to move, comfortable and warm curled up on my bed. It was a comfortable bed, with large soft pillows, a light quilt thanks to the heat, and a blanket rolled up at the end of the bed in case it got cold.

My room was small, but cosy, still with my baby pictures hung on the wall from when it'd been my nursery and mum thought I'd like to have photos of her and me all over the place. The walls were a warm buttercup yellow with white skirting and the bed was tucked neatly into the corner beneath the window, which I always left open to let in the cool breeze. Books, both English and Italian, were stacked up on the bedside cabinet and my dressing table was covered in make up I rarely used, hair bands I usually lost rather quickly, and a large mirror that used to belong to my grandmother.

"What are you doing?" Alec's cold voice rang through the room and I looked up at him, seeing a dark glare being directed right at me. "You are meant to be downstairs."

"You said I wasn't allowed to leave the house," I argued quietly, feeling whatever fight I had earlier vanish at the deadly expression on his face, and Alec slowly walked over to the bed, lip curling slightly at the pictures on the walls.

"I can't trust you, can I?" he sneered, motioning for me to follow him downstairs, and I reluctantly climbed off the bed, following him. "You stay there," he pointed at the couch and I sunk onto the cushions quickly, watching a smirk slide onto his lips. "You're learning, good girl," he actually patted my head and I cringed away from his touch, opening my book and looking at the words quickly to ignore him.

Alec sat at the other end of the couch, like before, putting on some war movie, and I didn't look up from my book, unable to get rid of the fear welling deep in my chest. It spread slowly through my veins, sort of like poison, affecting everything I did, and my eyes constantly flickered up to Alec cautiously, testing to see if he was moving closer. He didn't move, he kept his gaze focused on the screen, and I knew I was being paranoid, but he did give me a huge bruise that was still sore and I did have a nightmare about him killing me last night. Why was he left to watch me anyway? Did Aro think I was too unstable to be left alone? Why did Aro even care?

Questions constantly flew through my head, making me even more cautious and paranoid, and I pulled my body into the smallest ball I could away from Alec, book clutched tightly in my hands. I forgot the words the second I turned the page, but it was easy enough to simply pretend I was reading than to admit being frightened of Alec and watch that stupid movie that let out delightful explosions every five minutes. Dad liked war movies, forcing me to sit through the 'educational film about my past' to torture me, and I preferred fantasies or cartoons in all honesty. So, I made dad watch them when I got to choose the movies and he hated them, but put up with up it like I put up with the war and action movies.

"Lia?"

It seemed like days since I'd heard my mother's voice and I gratefully stood, a grin spreading over my lips, but I paused at the sight of Aro stood a little behind her with a smile on his face, a strange glint in his red eyes, and a blonde girl at his side. Aro moved forward, embracing me as though we'd been friends for life, and I tensed slightly when his cold hands rested on my bare arms. He pulled back after a moment, an intrigued expression on his pale face, and his skin looked almost translucent, I realised. The blonde girl glared at me in a way very reminiscent of Alec and I felt the fear I already had growing rapidly, but I simply shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts and glanced at mum, who looked uncertain.

"I was very sorry that you had a nightmare, Lia," Aro smiled sympathetically, eyes flickering to Alec, who was stood behind me. "I thought having Alec here would help you feel more comfortable," his smile grew warmer and I shoved down the urge to pull a face.

"That was kind of you, sir," I replied quietly and he smiled broadly at me, brushing a lock of my hair from my face. I repressed a shudder, feeling extremely intimidated by this man, and I, once again, wondered what on earth they were, because they were not normal.

"You are a very special child, Lia," he murmured, tracing my cheekbone with the tip of finger, and I swallowed in fear, attempting to wet my dry mouth. "A very special child indeed," he said softly and the girl looked hateful now, lips curling back in an animalistic snarl, red eyes darkening to black in anger.

"I'm just a normal kid," I protested quietly, taking a small step to pull myself from Aro's grasp, and an almost disappointed expression took over his face.

"I hope you come and visit us again soon, Lia, I promise your arrival with be accepted far more warmly than before, but you were rather a surprise the last time," Aro chuckled, his milky red eyes moving to Alec again momentarily.

"Thank you, sir, I'll try," I nodded with no intention of any doing so anymore, feeling absolutely terrified, and I suddenly wished I'd taken my mother's, grandmother's, and father's advice of staying away from the castle.

"Delightful!" Aro beamed, clapping his hands like a child almost, and I honestly thought this guy was insane, well and truly insane. "Alec, come along, we must go, but it was lovely to see you again, Lia," he cupped my face in his icy hands and I shivered slightly in fear and because of the coldness of his hands. "Such an interesting mind," he murmured, almost too quiet for me to hear, and confusion flooded me. "We should be going, I do hope to see you again soon, Lia, perhaps you could come to work with your mother tomorrow," he looked at mum and so did the rest of us.

"Certainly, sir, I'll bring her in tomorrow," mum agreed after a moment, bowing her head respectfully, and Aro beamed again, while Alec and the girl looked annoyed.

"Perfect, I shall see you tomorrow, Lia," Aro told me, leaving with a wave of his hand at the younger two, and they instantly went to his side, throwing me dark glares. "Goodbye, Lia, Gianna," Aro said finally, walking out the door into the night, and mum quickly shut the door behind him.

"Shush," she said sharply when I opened my mouth to argue. "Come with me, we'll make dinner and then we'll talk about this," she stated softly, going into the kitchen, and I followed her with a confused frown. "Here, we'll make macaroni cheese, you like that, don't you? I used to make it for you before you went to live in England with your father," she handed me a block of yellow cheese and a grater and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favourite," I answered slowly, wondering why she was talking about macaroni cheese instead of the weirdness that had gone on in our living room. "Probably because it was the only thing you could make," I mused, teasing her slightly, despite the lingering fear I still felt, and she gave me a playful glare.

"Shush," mum laughed slightly, but there was worry in her green eyes, and I saw it easily, because mum was never one to hide her emotions. "Now, about tomorrow," there was stern tone in her voice now as she looked at me with a serious expression and I paused in grating the cheese. "You are respectful to everyone you see, _especially_ Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec," she said firmly and I frowned slightly.

"Who're Caius, Marcus, and Jane?" I asked and she sighed slightly at my ignorance.

"Caius and Marcus help run the Volturi, while Jane is a very important member and she's the girl who was here," mum answered and I nodded. "You don't look anyone in the eyes, don't talk unless spoken to, don't ask any questions, don't do anything to attract anymore attention to yourself than you already will, and don't wander off with anyone alone unless Aro has specifically placed you in their care," she ordered, ticking them all off on her fingers. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, mum," I nodded and she smiled, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a tight hug. "What are they, mum?" I whispered into her shoulder, finding my voice trembling slightly, and her grip tightened around me slightly.

"Something wonderful, but something terrifying," mum murmured, kissing the top of my head and smoothing my black hair back. "Something absolutely terrifying," she seemed to be talking to herself, still running her fingers through my hair and holding me tightly against her.

Tomorrow, I'd be in that castle with the Volturi, whatever the Volturi was, and I'd be at their mercy for the whole day because Aro had called for my presence. He was so creepy, the way he always had to have skin-to-skin contact, the way he spoke about me, and it made me shiver in fear. I really didn't want to go to the castle, didn't want to see Aro, Alec, or that creepy Jane girl, but I had to and that frightened me. What did Aro want with me? Why did he think I was a special child? Why did he leave Alec to watch me after I had a simple nightmare? What the hell did he want with me?!

* * *

**My updating frenzy will probably slow to a few times a week soon, because I always get like this with a new story and then I sort of dwindle as other ideas plague my head and I sort drift…**

**Anyways, thanks to QuirkyCullen, PopcornGirl-Eva, SkittyStarikova, and GwenShaw56 for reviews. Thanks to kattie-anz, Diina, DoubleAA, AnastasiaNikolaevna, xXxRockerCheerleaderxXx, and khikana for alerts and/or favourites!**


	6. Introducing Demetri and Felix

The weather was warm, a breeze gently blowing through the busy streets of Volterra, and the sun shone brightly in the sky with the loud, cheerful chatter of Volterra's residents echoing through the town. Everyone was smiling and laughing, except for mum and me, and mum looked nervous as she bit her bottom lip and her green eyes flickered to me constantly. I just smoothed my white summer dress nervously and suddenly wished I was something in something else next to my mother's smart, black attire. Mum told me I was there on a visit, told me that I looked fine, and, most of all, Aro wouldn't care what I wore in the slightest.

Two sets of high heels clicked on the marble floor of the foyer as mum and I entered the castle and we both stopped at the sight of two men stood in the middle of the room. One was huge, the biggest person I'd ever seen, and the second was smaller, more slight, but both had the same perfectly sculpted features, pale skin, and red eyes, just like everyone here. They both smiled slightly, though their eyes stayed cold, and I felt very small as they walked over to us and the large guy was stood right in front of me. He seemed to have seen my sheer terror, because his smile grew slightly gentler, red eyes not as icy, and I felt the tension in my shoulders release just a fraction.

"Gianna, Aro asked us to escort Lia to the hall so he could speak with her," the smaller one stated, his red eyes moving to me, and mum nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently, before getting into one of the elevators and leaving me alone with the men. "I am Demetri, Lia," the man smiled, holding a polite hand out to me, and I wasn't surprised it was icy when I placed my hand in his. "And this is Felix, it is a pleasure to meet Gianna's daughter," he said with a surprising amount of warmth in his voice.

"Um, you too," I answered unsurely and they both smiled, pressing the button for the elevator and standing either side of me like some sort of bodyguards almost. "So, uh, what do you guys do around here?" I asked awkwardly, glancing up at them both, and they both smirked.

"We're simply escorts, Miss Lia," Felix chuckled, though it was obvious he was lying, and I frowned slightly, stepping into the elevator when the doors slid open with a clear ding. "You really pissed off Alec, you know," he smirked and I felt a chill of fear, my body tensing again.

"Oh, shut up, Felix, leave her alone," Demetri snapped and Felix rolled his eyes, causing a small smile to slide over my lips before I could stop it. "Alec's always annoyed over something and he just pretended it was her," Demetri decided, giving me a wink, and I couldn't help but feel amused by them. "Who could be annoyed with such a pretty face?" he teased and I laughed slightly, stunned I could in a place like this, but feeling glad that I could.

"Nah uh, she's _my_ new best friend," Felix grinned and Demetri rolled his eyes at the larger man, placing a hand on my back gently to steer from the elevator. "Lia, who do you like best? It's me, right?" Felix winked and I giggled at him, seeing a shocked expression cross my mother's face when we walked past her. "Of course it's me, I'm far more fun than old stick in the mud," Felix jerked a thumb at Demetri and the smaller man just lifted an elegant eyebrow.

Anymore conversation was silenced as we walked into a large, marble hall and Aro was sat in a throne between two other men in thrones, my smile instantly falling into a cautious expression. Aro stood, arms outstretched, a warm smile on his face, and Demetri gently urged me forward, his icy hand still on my back. We soon reached Aro, who embraced me like he did the last time I saw him, his cold hands touching my shoulders, and I felt Demetri's hand fall away. I hoped Aro let me stay with Felix and Demetri, they were the nicest people I'd met from here so far, and I really didn't want to take chances with meeting anyone else.

"Lia, Lia, Lia," Aro smiled, pulling out of the embrace and placing his hands around mine. "It is lovely to see you, I want you to meet my brothers, Marcus and Caius," he motioned the bored looking, dark haired man on the left first and the snow haired blonde the right second. Marcus looked at me with apathetic eyes, obviously disinterested, and Caius's lip curled in clear distaste, a cruel gleam in his red eyes. "I think you deserve to have a proper tour of our home, would you mind taking her, Demetri, Felix?" Aro asked warmly, turning me to face the other two, and they nodded silently. "Lovely, off you go, and make sure you take her for lunch at noon," Aro told them sternly, waving us away.

Silently, Felix and Demetri led from the room, Felix giving me a wink, Demetri a grin, and they both instantly led me down the same corridor Alec had, but they made it entertaining and made up rude stories about the artists that made me laugh. They teased me playfully, making me feel welcome in the large, rather foreboding castle, and I enjoyed their company. At noon, as per Aro's order, they dragged me off to some kitchens, a rather frightened looking cook placing a plate of steaming, cottage cheese in front of me, and I thanked him politely, digging into the food hungrily.

Felix, deciding to be annoying, spent the whole meal poking my arm whenever I went to get another forkful of food and I glared at him, threatening to stab him with the fork. He and Demetri just laughed, but Demetri shoved Felix's hand away firmly and I cheerfully informed them I liked Demetri best. Felix scowled, glaring at Demetri, who smirked at him, and I carried on eating as they started bickering over who I _really_ liked most. I just ate, watching them with amusement, and Felix was adamant that I was lying about liking Demetri more, scowling like a child.

"Where to next?" I asked when I finished eating and they looked at me, slightly guilty expressions on their faces. "Uh, guys?" I frowned and I looked up when the door opened.

Oh hell no.

Alec stood in the doorway, looking disgruntled, and I looked at Felix and Demetri pleadingly, but they could only shrug and I gulped slightly, feeling all my earlier fear come back. "We'll see you before you leave, Lia," Demetri promised, touching my shoulder lightly and standing in unison with Felix.

"Bye, Lia, and I know you like me more, it's okay," he whispered loudly to me and Demetri rolled his eyes, giving me a smile and leaving the room with Felix as I smiled slightly. "You're just mad she likes me more," Felix said and I laughed softly, but the laugh died in my throat at the sight of Alec's dark glare and I swallowed roughly.

"Aro has decided that I am to escort you around for the remainder of the day," Alec stated coldly and I nodded uncertainly, absolutely terrified. "Let's go, I'd rather not stay in here all afternoon," he snapped impatiently and I hastily followed him, almost tripping in my white high heels. "Can you walk?" Alec sneered at me, giving me a contemptuous look, and I nodded silently. "Then hurry up."

After that barked order, we walked in silence, my heels clicking against the stone flooring, and Alec was obviously irritated by the noise, but I could hardly do anything, unless he wanted me to take my shoes off. He didn't speak or slow his pace once, causing me to almost jog just to keep up with him, and he stopped abruptly in front of some large, oak doors, causing me to smack into his marble hard back. I fell backwards, landing on my butt in a very undignified manner, and Alec turned slowly, glaring down at me as I sat up and rubbed my forehead where I hit it on his back. My skirt had moved up from my knees to settle in the middle of my thighs and I quickly pulled it down, standing and feeling dark blush rise up my cheeks.

"Idiotic girl," Alec muttered, throwing open the doors he'd stopped in front of, and my mouth dropped open slightly in awe at the sight of large bookshelves filling the huge room, books lining each shelf. "Find a book, sit down, read, and shut up," Alec commanded, gesturing for me to go in.

"I can pick any book I want?" I asked without thinking and Alec nodded silently, folding his arms across his chest and watching me drift into the library with an awed expression on my face.

My gaze drifted over the titles of the books I passed, some in Italian, some in English, some in languages I didn't recognise, and I paused at an English book called _The Immortal Children_. With curiosity pounding through my veins, I slid the book from the shelf carefully, finding it a simple, leather bound, thin, black book without a blurb, and I sunk into a plush armchair I found in an alcove on the right of the library. I opened it, surprised at the calculating, careful words laid out in front of me, not a story, and I frowned slightly, but read it and was stunned at what was written on the page as though it was pure, hard fact.

'_Immortal Children are beautiful and charming, drawing you into a cloud of innocence, and, yet, they are the most dangerous of Vampire kind, as they have no rationality or sense. They cause someone to fall in love with them with a mere look and can pull anyone beneath their control with their sweet beauty and innocence. Though, they attack whenever hungry, not thinking of consequences, and are therefore incredibly likely to expose the Vampire species. Entire villages were destroyed by the creatures when one simply threw a tantrum in being unable to have their own way and they would kill without any sense of rationality._

_They have been studied extensively by Aro of the Volturi in an attempt to teach them control, but it was impossible and all have been deemed a fatal threat by the Volturi. Creating an Immortal Child calls for immediate death for Sire and Child, as does knowing of one and keeping their existence secret from the Volturi. Many covens have attempted to fight the Volturi on this decision, to keep the Children alive, but they have failed due to Aro's Witch Twins, Alec and Jane._'

Before I could read anymore, the book was snatched from my hands and I looked up to see Alec glaring down at me with a slightly panicked look in his crimson eyes. "What did you read?" he demanded and I stayed silent, startled by his reaction. "What did you read?!" his voice grew louder and I jumped slightly.

"It-it said something about Immortal Children and vampires and-" I stopped with a startled yelp at Alec's livid roar, shrinking into my seat, and he looked ready to throttle me. "You said I could read whatever I wanted," I argued, my mind racing a million miles a minute, and his face twisted in anger at my words. "It's not true," I whispered, shaking my head, and a cold smirk slid over his lips as his hands were suddenly on the arms of my chair and his face inches from mine.

"You truly are an idiotic little girl," Alec hissed and my terror increased tenfold, my nightmare pulsing through my brain violently. "Do not try and run," his voice suddenly turned silky smooth, my heart pounding painfully against my ribcage, my body beginning to tremble, and he just smirked at me.

"There's no such thing as vampires," I breathed, shaking my head slightly, and Alec actually looked amused, cruelly amused, but amused nonetheless. "No, no, no, vampires belong in stories, vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist," I repeated it in a mumble, closing my eyes tight and shaking my head, like it'd make it all go away.

"Oh, shut up, girl," Alec interrupted my mantra, but I refused to silence and whimpered when Alec's hand clamped over my mouth. "I believe I told you to shut up," he snarled and I stared at him through terrified eyes.

"Alec, you didn't let her find out about us?" Aro's voice sighed in disappointment and Alec turned his head, most likely to look at Aro, but I couldn't move thanks to his hand over my mouth. "I thought I told Chelsea to have all the books that gave hints to our kind removed from the library," Aro said, stood in front of me now, and I shrunk away from him when he reached for me, but Alec held me firmly in place and refused to let me move. "It's okay, Lia, I wouldn't hurt one as special as you," Aro crooned and Alec's expression darkened slightly.

"Master, what do we do with her?" he asked quietly and my eyes widened, tears of pure fear filling my eyes. "She knows of our kind and that isn't allowed, Master," Alec smirked, his gaze flickering to mine, and I whimpered softly at the maliciousness in his eyes.

"Now, now, Alec, we need to be patient," Aro scolded gently, placing a hand on my cheek, and I recoiled beneath his touch. "You frightened her, you could've been a little more kind," Aro sighed at Alec and my blue eyes widened. "I can read every thought you've ever had simply by touching you, Lia, don't be frightened," he soothed, brushing my black hair from my eyes, and I struggled to free myself from his grip. "Take her to a room, Alec, make sure she doesn't try and run while I speak with her mother," he ordered and Alec frowned, but lifted me easily with one arm around the waist and a scream tore free from my lips when his hand released my mouth.

My screams pierced through the air, my fists pounding against the arms Alec put round my waist, and I struggled uselessly in his vice like grip, legs kicking in a fruitless attempt to get free. He didn't even flinch, carrying me easily through the deserted corridors, and I broke my nails clawing at his hard skin, unadulterated terror racing through me. I was going to die, I was going to be killed by these monsters, and there was nothing I could do about it, because they could break me with a finger. My mother knew what they were, but she still worked here, she let herself be among them everyday, and now I was dragged into it all because I was too curious for my own good.

Carelessly, Alec threw me away from him, leaving me land face first on the bed suddenly in front of me, and I choked out a sob, my whole body trembling. I curled into a protective ball, wrapping my arms around my legs when they hit my chest, and I rested my forehead on my knees, unable to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew I looked pathetic, especially to Alec, but I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been in my whole life, and I just found out that vampires existed, how did he expect me to react? Did he want me to jump up and down in delight and ask him to change me so I could be just like him? Or ask me to be pathetic and ask him to bite me or something? Because that is disgusting and he's not coming anywhere near me, or touching me, because I'd scream so loud his eardrums burst.

"Stop being so pathetic," Alec snapped from above me. "We've been here the whole time," he sounded irritated and I couldn't stop sobbing, dragging in harsh breaths that hurt my lungs. "Stop crying!" he commanded, grabbing my shoulder, and I shot away from his touch, staring at him with huge, frightened eyes.

"Stay away from me," I whispered hoarsely, stumbling over the words slightly, and he just looked at me, jaw tight, eyes dark in anger. "Stay away from me!" I squeaked when his icy hands clamped around my shoulders and I struggled against his hands, feeling his fingers drive painfully into my skin.

"Stop it!" Alec ordered, giving me a little shake, and my bottom lip trembled, more tears slipping down my cheeks. "Why couldn't you have accepted the news with a little more grace?" he muttered and my eyes narrowed tearfully.

"Oh! Well excuse me for not being happy that bloodsucking _monsters_ actually exist!" I sounded hysterical, which I was, and I could've sworn I saw Alec flinch at the mention of the word 'monsters'. "Get off me!" I shoved his chest with no results, my throat feeling sore from all the crying I did, and I just wanted to curl up in my dad's arms and have him tell me everything was okay.

"Alec," Demetri's voice called icily from the doorway and I looked round, suddenly not sure what to do at the sight of Demetri and Felix. They'd been kind to me, but they were vampires (I shuddered at the word) too and I didn't know if I could trust them or not. "Aro wishes to see you and Lia," Demetri stated, Felix stood a little way behind him, and I whimpered when Alec wrenched me off the bed harshly and dragged me to the door by my arm.

"Didn't take the news well, I take it," Felix said to Alec, his voice a monotone, and I sniffled miserably, looking at the ground. "You still like me best, right?" he whispered loudly and I looked up at him, seeing his friendly grin was guarded in case I started screaming and running in the opposite direction.

"No, Demetri is," I mumbled and Demetri smirked, while Felix rolled his eyes and his grin grew more genuine as I moved to walk between the two I befriended that morning and left Alec on the other side of the corridor. I wiped my face, which was no doubt red and blotchy, with the back of my hand and took in a deep breath to get rid of my sniffles.

"Here you go, Lia," Demetri murmured, holding out a tissue to me, and I blinked in surprise, wondering why a vampire had a tissue of all things. "Just take it," he pressed it into my hand and I felt the urge to start crying again because I'd called all vampires monsters and Demetri and Felix weren't monsters, they were kind.

"Thanks," I muttered pathetically, wiping away my tears quickly, and we stopped outside the large doors that led to the hall where Aro waited.

Silently, Alec stepped in front of us, pushed open the doors, and led us all into the place that could hold my death, my heart pounding a mile a minute against my ribcage.

* * *

**Personally, I don't think everyone would take the news that vampires exists as calmly as Bella did and Lia's only fifteen, still a kid, so she's going to react just a tad rashly to the news that, in her words, bloodsucking monsters walk the earth.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Abilities

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in their thrones at the front of the room and my mother stood, trembling slightly, in front of them with a worried expression. Relief flashed in her green eyes at the sight of me, her hand twitching as though to reach for me, but she stayed still and Demetri, Felix, and Alec led me to stand in front of the three leaders of the Volturi, who just looked at us. Aro's lips spread into a warm smile, as they usually did, but Marcus looked merely bored and Caius looked angry, though the anger only showed in his red eyes and the slight curl of his lips.

When we reached mum, she clamped a hand around mine, her warmth reassuring, and I clutched onto her for comfort, my blood pounding in my ears. Jane was stood a little behind Aro, a cruel smirk on her perfect face, and fear pulsed through me with every painful beat of my heart. She wanted to kill me, it was obvious, Alec wanted to kill me too, he'd practically announced it, and Caius wanted to kill me, if his expression was anything to go by. Was this really how my life was going to end? In the middle of a pretty room with vampires giving me superior looks and my mother holding my hand? I was fifteen, only just fifteen, I hadn't even finished school yet, I hadn't gone to college, hadn't got a job, hadn't done anything worthwhile, and it was all ending.

"Hello, Lia," Aro smiled kindly and I nodded shakily, not trusting my voice box. "I am sorry you were so frightened, but I want to offer you a very generous proposal," he said, sounding a little eager now, and Jane's smirk slipped away, her red eyes narrowing on me. "As you know of our kind, we can't very well just let you walk away, because that would be rather dangerous for us considering your reaction to learning of us," his smile grew distinctly less friendly, more greedy now, and I gulped slightly. "You are to stay here with us until your eighteenth birthday, on which you'll be turned into one of us," Aro stated and Jane looked at him incredulously, while Caius scowled slightly and threw Aro a light glare. "You have a very interesting mind, Lia, I can't wait to see what you're like when you're turned, so please accept this proposal, I would hate to waste what you may become."

I looked at my mum, begging her to make this decision for me, and she silently released me, turning her gaze to the ground with her shoulders shaking slightly. She'd already agreed to let this happen, she'd already said that Aro could keep me like a pet, and what about my dad? What about school? What about home? What was dad going to think? Would he think I died? Would he know I was being kept by the Volturi, by vampires? But, I would have three years left as a human, surely I could think of a way out of becoming a vampire by my eighteenth birthday, and all I had to do was agree and think of an escape plan.

"O-okay, I'll stay," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ground, and Aro laughed delightedly, clapping his hands. "What about my dad?" I asked quietly, refusing to look up.

"Hm, yes, that could be a problem, he'll be expecting you back home," Aro mused and I glanced up cautiously, seeing him tap a finger against his chin. "We could fake your death," he was talking to himself and hot tears filled my eyes at the thought of not seeing my dad again, not having him laugh with me, not curling on the couch to watch some really bad movie with him, not doing everything we do. "We would have to when you turn into one of us anyway, Lia, I'm very sorry, but it'd be dangerous for him after you were turned," Aro smiled gently at me and I could feel my throat constricting. "Gianna, you are to phone Lia's father and tell her she had an unfortunate accident, say she fell down the stairs and broke her neck, and we'll set everything up," Aro commanded.

"Yes, Master," mum said simply and I stared at her, stunned she would agree so easily. "When shall I tell him?" she asked, not meeting my gaze, and Aro thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, a little after five," he answered and mum nodded. "Back to work, Gianna," he waved a hand dismissively and mum turned and left the room without even looking at me. "Demetri, Felix, take Lia back to her room and keep a good eye on her, Jane, Alec, you are to collect her things from her mother's," Aro ordered and Demetri and Felix silently placed gentle hands on my shoulders to steer me out of the room.

They tried to cheer me up by telling me how great it'd be, because we could have fun and they could show me all the great stuff around the castle. I just drifted along the corridor between them silently, staring at the ground, and my hands were balled into fists, so my ragged nails dug into my palms. We reached what I guessed my room now and I silently curled up on the bed, staring out the window and feeling like a prisoner. I was, I realised, stuck here for the rest of eternity, unless I thought of an escape before my eighteenth birthday and managed to get the hell out of here, even if it was filled with vampires. Did vampires sleep? Did they burn in the sunlight? Wouldn't they be sleeping now if they did? Because didn't they only come out at night?

"Do vampires sleep?" I asked, turning my head to look at Felix and Demetri, and Demetri moved to sit in a chair opposite me, shaking his head. "Do you burn in sunlight?" I frowned, noting the beam of sunlight just missing him, and they both laughed, shaking their heads again. "What do you do?"

"In the sunlight or in general?" Felix grinned, poking my forehead, and I gave him a vaguely annoyed look. "We're awesome, we have super strength, super speed, and we've been specially adapated so that our prey is attracted to us," he explained.

"Some of us also have special gifts," Demetri said and I frowned.

"Like Aro, you mean? He told me he could read every thought someone's ever had just by touching them," I said, sitting up slightly, and Demetri nodded. "Is that why he wants me? He thinks I could have a power?" I asked quietly and Demetri glanced at Felix, before nodding again. "I'm nothing, he's wrong, I can't do anything," I protested. "What if he's wrong? What if he turns me and I'm just a normal vamp-vampire?" I stumbled over the word, finding it tasted bitter in my mouth. "Will he kill me anyway if I'm not useful? Or will he let me go? Or will he just keep me here forever?" I rambled.

"Hey, calm down, you got three years to worry about that," Felix told me firmly and I gulped, nodding. "And Aro saw something in your mind he thinks will come in handy if you're turned, I don't know what, but he did and if he turns you and finds you don't have a power," Felix paused with a shrug. "Well, he'll probably either keep you on here as a normal guard, like me, or he'll let you leave, the Volturi doesn't want to be seen murdering vampires simply Aro doesn't find them useful."

"Do a lot of people here have powers?" I questioned and they nodded. "In the book I read, it said something about Alec and Jane, that they were the Witch Twins or something, does that mean they have powers?" I frowned and both Demetri and Felix tensed slightly.

"Yes, don't get on their bad sides, especially not Jane, she won't hesitate in using her power on you," Demetri warned me and I looked at them, silently demanding answers. "Jane has the ability to cause unbelievable pain, pain that brings the strongest vampire to his knees," he shook his head with a frown. "I can't imagine what it would do to a human like you, and Jane would never have mercy on a human," his lips twisted in a light grimace and I shuddered slightly, remembering the glare she had pinned on me. "Alec has the ability to turn off senses, he can make you blind, deaf, numb, and yet you'll still be awake," Demetri explained. "Just as bad as Jane's."

"You never want either of them to use their abilities on you, Lia, trust me," Felix shuddered slightly, obviously having been beneath the pair's power before, and I cringed at image the huge, invincible looking Felix brought to his knees by the tiny, angelic looking Jane. Alec I could imagine hurting people, he was mean, I didn't like him, and I hated him even more for hurting Felix, because Felix was my friend. "Don't worry, though, Aro's probably told them not to use their abilities on you, because you're human and all," Felix grinned and I nodded uncertainly.

"Do you guys have powers?" I turned the subject away from Alec and Jane, hating the chill I got from simply hearing their names, and Demetri smirked proudly. "What powers do you have?" I asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"I can track people," he answered and I felt a throb of confusion. "I catch the tenor of their mind, like I've caught yours, and I can then find that person anywhere in the world, even if they're all the way in China or something," he grinned, placing an icy fingertip to my forehead, and my escape plans shattered.

"That's pretty cool," I murmured and Demetri smirked even wider, obviously proud of his ability. "Do Marcus and Caius have powers?"

"Marcus can detect the ties between people," Felix nodded and, once again, I felt confused. "Like, loyalty, love, relationships, stuff like that," he explained and I nodded. "Caius has no powers, though, but he's still really powerful, so just be careful around him, don't speak to him unless spoken to, okay?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "What other powers are there?"

"There's one that Jane really hates, so never _ever_ bring it up around her," Demetri warned and I frowned, but nodded in agreement. "There's a vampire not with the Volturi named Bella Cullen nee Swan, she has the ability to create a shield that blocks mind powers, and that makes Jane's power, along with quite a few others, useless," Demetri explained and my jaw dropped slightly. "The strange thing is, she had it when she was human too, so that makes Jane hate her even more."

"Hate, Demetri?" a high voice said coolly and we all tensed, looking to the door and seeing Jane and Alec stood there with my numerous bags. "Hate doesn't come close to what I feel for Bella Swan," Jane sneered, throwing my bags carelessly the floor, and I gulped slightly when her gaze swung to me. "I wonder what on earth Aro sees in a pathetic, snivelling child like you, at least Bella wasn't terrified of us."

"Looks like she didn't have a brain."

Oh shit, did I just say what I think I just said? No! Bad brain, take it back! Don't let her use her creepy power on me! I don't want to die!

"Hm, it looks that way," Jane said simply, but her lips curved into a cruel smirk and she slowly made her way over to the bed. "But, if it weren't for the fact that Master Aro specifically said that you are to remained unharmed, I would have you screaming in agony for daring to talk back to me," she threatened in her sweet little voice and I gulped. "Much better," she smirked, turning and walking away with Alec silently following her.

My stay here was going to be awful, and it was just for all of eternity, so I don't need to worry or anything, because she could just kill me when I become a vampire and am completely useless to the Volturi, because what the hell does Aro expect me to be able to do? Maybe he wants me to make pixie dust, pixie dust is fun. My brain is starting to hurt and that's never good, it usually meant I needed sleep, and I didn't want to sleep in this place, even if Felix and Demetri were there to make sure Alec or Jane didn't slaughter me in my sleep. Still, my eyes grew heavy without my permission, falling closed against the warm sun shining through the window, and I let out a soft sigh as I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I really need to thank sweeneyMon for the review because it helped me realise a lot of flaws in the characterisations of some of the characters and, for the record, your English is better than a lot of people I know who've lived in England all their lives. Also thanks to SkittyStarikova, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, and xxBoyMeetsGirlxx for their reviews. Another load of thanks to lalalaughter101 and 1455 for alerts/favourites.**


	8. Routine

At eight, I was woken up, food was brought at nine, twelve, and six, I was taken outside at ten and four, I had a bath at eight, and I was asleep at ten. After only two weeks, it'd all become routine, like I was a dog, with my guard usually Demetri or Felix, because I didn't like anyone else, and Aro usually popped in for an unwanted visit at some point during the day. Today, no doubt was going to be one of those days, as someone yanked my covers off me and I whined in protest, curling into a tight ball and refusing to wake up. Eight was for schooldays, not summer, and apparently I didn't have school until September anyway, because Aro decided to give me an education.

My pillow was yanked out from beneath my head, but the person waking me up didn't account for the numerous other pillows I had. I snuggled against one, hugging it possessively against my chest, and that was wrenched from me too, making this person very mean. Still, there were about four pillows left on my huge bed, if my calculations were right, and I reached for one, frowning when I was met with nothing but sheet. Reluctantly, I pried my blue eyes open, impatiently pushing my black hair from my eyes, and I frowned at the lack of pillows on my bed.

"It's time to wake up," a cold voice stated and I shot into a sitting position, staring at Alec, who was holding one of my pillows with my quilt and the other pillows piled on the ground next to him. "Your food will be in here in one hour, and you need to wash and dress," he stated and I frowned irritably, but clambered out of bed and trudged into my ensuite bathroom.

One thing about the Volturi that was pretty cool was their taste, because I'd never been in such a nice room or bathroom, even if I was being held captive. My room was dark blue colour, the bathroom matching, but just slightly lighter, with white accents, and the furniture was all the same, dark mahogany. The bed was huge, always clothed in silk sheets, and my closet had been filled with designer clothes, along with my own not designer but still awesome clothes. Speaking of the closet, it was huge, bigger than my old bedroom, and not even half full, so Heidi (a vampire I'm sure had a thing for Demetri) was having fun filling it with her clothes as well as my own. She didn't like me, but she did like dressing me up like a Barbie doll and Demetri and Felix told me it was safer to just leave her to it.

Alec, unfortunately, was still waiting when I left the bathroom, fully dressed because Heidi liked leaving my clothes on the back of the bathroom door with notes saying I had to wear them, and he gave me a bored look. I dropped into an armchair, grabbing the book I'd started reading last night, and waited for my breakfast to arrive, as I did everyday. Alec hadn't been guard so far, which I'd been very thankful for, but obviously Demetri, Felix, and Heidi (who was usually guarding me when Demetri and Felix were busy) couldn't make it today and I was stuck with him. He didn't like me and I didn't like him, so why did Aro think this was good idea? He'd probably put a collar and a lead on me when we went outside, like I really was a dog, but I was beneath even dogs in his eyes.

"Master Alec," the cook's voice caught my attention, especially the startled fear in his voice, and I looked up, seeing him stood uncertainly in the doorway, eyes flickering to me, my tray of food held tightly in his hands. At Alec's glare, the cook (whose name was still a mystery to me because no one called him anything but 'Cook') ran in and placed the tray on the table. "Toast, Miss Lia," he told me, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Thank you," I smiled, sitting at the table gratefully, and he gave me a small, tentative smile in return, before leaving and inclining his head respectfully to Alec. My stomach growled slightly, hungry for food, and I wasted no time in giving it what it wanted, drenching the pancakes in syrup and eating them quickly. "That was good," I talked to myself when I'd finished, rubbing my full stomach with a small smile and going into the bathroom in much higher spirits now I was full of food.

As expected, Alec was stood in my room when I exited the bathroom after brushing my teeth and I pulled my black hair into a ponytail, glancing at the time. There was still forty-five minutes left before I was allowed to go outside and I very much doubted that Alec was going to bend the rules and take me outside for an extra forty-five minutes. Maybe I could ask to go to the library again, I hadn't been since, well, I found out about them all, because I'm pretty sure that Aro thought I was too scared of that place to go there again. There was no harm in asking, right? All he could say was no and I knew no one was allowed to hurt me, so he couldn't exactly attack me and kill me for asking to go to the library.

"Can we go to the library?" I asked cautiously and Alec looked at me, eyebrow arching. "Or we could just stay here," I said quickly, dropping into a seat hastily, and he smirked slightly, almost amused.

"Hurry, girl, and put on shoes, we'll go to the library before going outside," he stated and I instantly grabbed the shoes Heidi had laid out for me, grateful she'd given me blue ballet pumps to go with my shorts and tank top.

Alec led me from my bedroom, a vampire I knew to be called Chelsea looking surprised I was leaving so early, but Alec simply walked towards the library and I went after him. He seemed to glide, walking with a fluidity and grace no human could ever possess, and it wasn't far he was so beautiful, because no one should be that beautiful, or have that long a lashes. Boys didn't appreciate long lashes, so they didn't deserve them, especially not Alec, because he was horrible and the outside should match the inside. Why were vampires so perfect anyway? Felix told me that everything was enhanced when you were turned, did that include looks? So, when I was turned, I would suddenly grow gorgeous and irresistible?

My thoughts were cut short when Alec pushed open the library doors and I gratefully went in, inspecting all the books on the shelves for a good one. I saw _The Immortal Children_, but avoided it like the plague and found a story, a proper story, because it involved no vampires and it was something I embraced. No vampires, it sounded like heaven as I curled up in an armchair with a small smile and began to read, not really caring where Alec was. I had no doubt that he'd come and tell me when it was time for my scheduled walk, like I said, I'm treated like a dog instead of a human being.

Mum hadn't seen me since I moved into the castle, but apparently she wanted to and I just refused the visits, mad at her, because she'd arranged my funeral and she'd gone to my funeral with my broken father. He was still Volterra, according to Demetri (and I trusted Demetri when he told me of people's locations) and I wanted to find my dad and cling to him like a baby. If dad had to lose me, so did mum, she'd grieved for me at my funeral, and so she could live me without me now, just like dad and grandma and all my friends had to.

Felix, attempting to be nice, had brought in a newspaper article of my funeral, because Aro decided it was best to publicise my death to make it so more people believed it, and my dad had been stood at my grave, staring at it with tears on his cheeks. Mum had been stood next to him, but he they weren't touching, and grandma had been stood a little behind him, crying into a handkerchief. I'd only ever seen my dad cry once before that picture, and that was when I got lost in the subway station and he had to be called to the guard's office.

"_Don't you ever do that to me again, Lia_," he'd told me sternly, gripping my shoulders when I was seven, and I'd smiled sheepishly, until I saw the tears in his eyes and he'd hugged me tightly. _"I can't lose you, Lia, you're my little girl, so promise you'll never leave me again_," he'd said and I hadn't hesitated in promising as he'd wiped the tears from his face and brushed my black hair from my face.

"Time to go," Alec's voice cut through my memories and I looked up, only three pages into my book. "Aro won't mind if you take it with you," Alec said, nodding to the book, and I marked my place with a bookmark from the table, following Alec out of the library and putting the book in the bag I always carried with me.

I seemed to do that a lot these days, follow people, it's like I wasn't my own person anymore, I was just a follower, and that disturbed me, because I'd always been independent, able to stand on my own two feet. Now, I was stuck following vampires around due to rules laid down by my captor and I had no say in the matter, in any matters. My food was picked for me, my clothes were picked for me, the times were allotted when I was meant to do things, and all I got to do was pick what book I wanted to read. I hadn't watched television in two weeks, hadn't listened to music, and I didn't think I'd miss those things, but I do and I'd have to ask Felix or Demetri if they could get me stuff.

"Aro has decided that you may be rather bored stuck in the castle all the time," Alec suddenly announced, stopping at the doors leading outside. None of the vampires ever came outside with me and Felix and Demetri hadn't told me what happens if they go in the sunlight. "So, he has decided every Saturday you are allowed to go shopping with whatever guard you have, provided you're well disguised until you leave Volterra," Alec explained and I looked at him, mouth half open. "Shut your mouth, girl, I'd rather not see the confines of your mouth," he sneered.

"Sorry," I said automatically, still shocked. "I'm really allowed to leave?" I asked and Alec nodded impatiently. "I can leave!" I squealed happily, wanting to hug something, but there was only Alec, so I resorted to jumping up and down and clapping my hands delightedly.

"Stop that," Alec snapped and I stopped instantly. "Now get outside, you're already five minutes late thanks to your idiotic reaction to simply being told you can leave," he frowned. "You're not in a prison, you should be honoured to be here."

Honoured? Honoured to be kidnapped with the intention of being turned into the undead? Honoured to have to spend eternity in a place where I only have two friends? Yeah, right, whatever, Alec, you may be honoured to be here, but I'm not and I don't think I ever will be, just like I'll never be truly welcome. I went outside as he opened the door, too happy about being allowed to leave to frown at Alec's words, and I wandered round the large garden, unsurprised that Alec stayed in the castle. Maybe vampires really did burn in the sunlight and Demetri and Felix didn't want to admit their weakness in case I made a daring escape with a bulldozer…

Being stuck in this place had made me go a little loopy.

"What happens when you go in sunlight?" I asked without really thinking when I reached Alec again and he actually looked surprised at my question.

"I thought Felix and Demetri were telling you about vampires," Alec replied and I nodded.

"They did, mostly, but they didn't tell me about sunlight, though they did say that you don't burn in sunlight," I said and Alec sighed slightly. "You do burn, don't you?" I looked at him suspiciously and he snorted lightly, shaking his head.

"No, girl, we don't burn in sunlight," Alec said in a patronizing tone and I frowned, wondering what was so special about them walking into sunlight that Demetri and Felix didn't want to tell me. "We…it's rather hard to explain actually," he frowned slightly, obviously unused to not having words to explain things. "It's a way we've adapted in order to attract our prey," he stated, giving me a meaningful look that said I was the prey, at least, I was meant to be, but I became Aro's little pet instead.

"How?" I asked, curious, and Alec frowned at me. "It can't be that bad," I said.

Silently, Alec held a hand out so it met the light spilling into the garden and my breath caught in my throat when his white skin started to glitter. It looked like diamonds, thousands of tiny diamonds engraved into his skin, and it made him even more beautiful, which really wasn't far. Vampires sparkled…wait, vampires sparkled? That sounded so…fluffy, and kind of funny, but I must not laugh because Alec would kill me despite orders. Besides, it was kind of beautiful, the sparkling, and it was rude to laugh at things people, or vampires, can't control, because I'm sure that when they were made into vampires they didn't say 'I wanna sparkle too!' or something.

"Let's go," Alec commanded, pulling his hand back into the shadows and walking away. I hurried to catch up with him, glancing at a clock we passed, and I sighed slightly, seeing it was only quarter past ten. My days were so slow, like sand slowly trickling through an hourglass, and I looked forward to every scheduled event so I had something to do. "What do you usually do until noon?" Alec frowned, looking irritated about asking questions.

"Um, if it's Demetri or Felix, we usually play cards, and if it's Heidi, she usually makes me help her sort out her clothes," I answered and Alec didn't look pleased with my answer. "Where are they today?" I asked on impulse and he sighed.

"They have other duties other than you, girl," Alec said sharply and I frowned slightly, disappointed. "Believe it or not, the world does not revolve around you."

"I didn't say it did," I retorted, feeling anger swirling in the pit of my stomach. "I just wondered where they were, because while Heidi doesn't like me very much, they don't seem to completely loathe being in my presence and I rather enjoyed that compared to looking at you," I snapped.

Then my mind replayed what I'd just said to the very annoyed vampire stood in front of me and my hands clamped over my mouth, like I could drag the words back in. Alec looked ready to tear my head off my shoulders (for the first time, I thanked Aro for putting up the order not to hurt me) and I took a smart step away from him, removing my hands from my mouth to ramble out apologies. He just glared at me, arms folded over his chest, red eyes narrowed dangerously, and he looked incredibly scary at that moment.

"I'm really sorry," I finished with and Alec didn't move, looking rather like a very pissed off stone statue. "I didn't mean it," I tried and he still just stood there. "I just like them more than you - no! I mean, they're just nicer and - no, I don't mean that either, you're just an arse - shit!" I yelped, slapping my hand over my mouth again, and Alec looked even angrier.

"Hold your tongue, girl, and come with me," Alec snarled quietly, turning and walking away from me at my jogging speed. I wasted no time in running after, biting my tongue so I wouldn't talk, but that hurt and my tongue ended up throbbing in pain. "I said hold your tongue, not bite it," Alec growled when he heard my small whimper of pain and he turned, heading in an unknown direction with me running after him. "Stupid child."

I was surprised when we entered the kitchen and so was Cook, who managed to drop the saucepan he was holding onto his foot. Alec looked incredibly frustrated with us humans at this point so I thought it was safer to stand back and leave Cook pick up the saucepan on his own. He did, putting it on the side quickly, and he faced us with a confused, startled expression. Poor man, he was probably kidnapped too, just to cook me food, and I felt a little guilty about that.

"She needs ice," Alec stated coldly and Cook ran to the freezer, shoving some ice cubes into a glass quickly and handed it to me hastily.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, getting an ice cube from the glass and putting it in mouth to soothe my throbbing tongue. "I don't suppose there's any food - never mind, thanks for the ice," I said hastily at Alec's dark look and I ran after him out of the kitchen. "Thanks," I said uncertainly to him, knowing full well he could've not bothered, and surprise flickered over his red eyes so quickly I wasn't sure it was even there.

"Aro wouldn't be pleased if he went through so much trouble to keep his little pet safe and she hurt herself because she bit her tongue," Alec sneered and I felt my hackles rise again. Really, he was just being a bastard when I was trying to be polite and nice, and that was just rude, especially considering he'd had probably centuries to learn manners.

"Would it kill you to be polite?!"

Whoa, where the hell did that come from?

"I mean, you've had, what?! Centuries to learn how to be polite and civil and you just seem to be an arse all the time! Is some sort of disability for you or something?! How hard is it to just be nice to someone?! God, you are such an _arse_!" I stomped toward my room, scowling, fists clenched, and I knew Alec would kill me, or at least hurt me, for talking to him like that, but I was too angry to really care.

"Girl," Alec was suddenly right in front of me, forcing me to stop, and I just glared at him. "You obviously need to learn some respect-"

"Let me guess, for my superiors?" I sneered. Hey, this felt kind of good. "Well, I don't give a shit, just because you happen to be a vampire doesn't mean you're better than me! Yeah, you can kill me with one finger, but I least I don't treat people like dirt because they're weaker than me! Do you actually feel compassion or are you just some big chunk of stone that walk and talk?!" I was so mad, mad at Aro, at my mother, at everyone, and I was taking out on Alec, who deserved it, and it felt so, _so_ good.

"Girl, it would be wise of you to shut up now," Alec growled, his expression carefully blank so his face looked carved from marble, and I glared at those so unfairly beautiful features. "I shall let this…outburst slide as pathetic, human, teenage emotions, but do not let it happen again or I won't be so lenient, understand?"

Maybe I should stop now, even though it felt good, and I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else and Alec silently turned to continue walking to my room. My feet followed him without my say so, but I was starting to feel a little bad for saying all that stuff, because vampires have emotions too, at least, I think they did. I know they feel anger, I'd seen that enough around Alec, and disgust, contempt, superiority, hate, aggravation, irritation, annoyance, and they were all shown by Alec. Maybe he just can't feel happy emotions, which is a little sad, but he's an arse so maybe he just buried it all and simply forgot how to feel it.

Still, I was not going to apologise, he'd done enough mean stuff to me and hadn't apologised for it, so he deserved to have it thrown back in his face. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, seeing him stare ahead blankly, and I hastily snapped my gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling extremely bad. He couldn't help being an arse, he just was, maybe he didn't have enough hugs as a child, or as a vampire, or maybe he had a really bad human life and now he's taking revenge on all humans, even those who had nothing to do with his life. Besides, I wasn't even born when he was turned, I think, and I obviously had nothing to do with his human life, so he could stop taking whatever life (or undead) issues he had out on me.

* * *

**Thanks to sweeneyMon, nikki, and QuirkyCullen for the reviews, and thanks to Magic's My Muse and VampWolfGirl09 for the alert. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Team Building?

**January 4th**

Siena was busy, people doing post-Christmas shopping, and Alec kept a good grip on my elbow so I wouldn't get dragged along in the crowds. I was used to the large crowds, loving them actually, and I didn't snap at Alec to get off me, like I usually would, because I was too happy to bother. We went into a busy shop that had post-Christmas sales, large signs announcing the discounts and offers, and I picked up a pretty handbag before some old biddy with fake blonde extensions could. Her eyes narrowed furiously on me and she reached for the handbag, but I yanked it from her reach, remembering Alec had decided to wait outside for me because it was so crowded.

The woman moved around the display, trying to grab the handbag again, but I stepped back and went to the till, pulling out my credit card. The woman decided to follow me, which was pathetic, it was a handbag, and I joined the queue with the idiotic woman breathing down my neck. I hugged the bag protectively, because it was mine, I got it, and it was pretty, plus I got to it first and she had no right to try and pressure me into letting it go. I reached the till, handing over my card and the bag, and the girl behind the till looked exhausted as she ran it all through and wrapped the handbag neatly. She gave everything back to me, turning to the woman behind me, and the woman threw me a dark look, throwing the dress onto the till.

"Stupid cow," I muttered under my breath, pushing out of the shop and stopping next to Alec. "Let's go get me something to eat, please," I suggested, swinging my bag at my side, and Alec rolled his crimson eyes behind his glasses, but took my elbow and started to pull me through the crowd. "Ow!" I yelped when my heel got caught between two stones and my ankle twisted painfully.

Alec's hand stopped me from falling, but I couldn't walk and pain throbbed through my ankle, making it completely impossible for me to walk. "You idiotic girl," Alec sighed, holding three bags of my shopping, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me easily. "You need to sit down so I can see the damage you've done," he decided, steering me into the café we were heading for and sitting me in a seat.

Carefully, Alec slid my blue high heeled sandal from my foot and I bit my bottom lip in pain, biting back a hiss when his fingers brushed my swelling ankle. He glanced up at me, testing my reaction when he gently applied pressure, and I whimpered softly, trying to pull free from his icy grip, but he easily held on and motioned to a waiter. The waiter looked a little concerned as he reached us, talking in Italian to us, and Alec replied smoothly, asking for ice to put on my ankle.

I felt like an idiot, especially as people were beginning to look round at us, and I bowed my head quickly, hiding the red blush climbing up cheeks. My gaze snapped to Alec, though, when he gently wrapped his icy hand around my ankle until the ice arrived and his hand felt soothing against my throbbing ankle. He wasn't looking at me, he was gently rubbing his thumb over the red part of my ankle, and it felt…nice, which surprised me.

The waiter came back with a bag of ice, handing it to Alec quickly, and Alec murmured a quick thank you, placing the ice against my ankle. "Thanks," I said softly and he looked up at me for a moment, before shaking his head and looking back down at my swollen ankle. "Can I still get something to eat? Because I'm really hungry," I asked sheepishly and he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, but nodded. "Excuse me," I called the waiter in Italian and he hurried back over. "Could I have a bowl of the soup of the day and a cup of tea, please?" I asked politely and he nodded, writing it down hastily and running off.

"Aro won't be happy about this," Alec muttered and I frowned slightly. "I was meant to stop any harm from reaching you and you are unable to walk," he explained, sighing softly.

"Unless you want to fill in all the gaps in the street or carry me everywhere, there was no way of preventing this, Alec, don't worry about it," I said dismissively. "I'll tell Aro it's all my fault if you want."

"I don't need you to take blame for me," Alec said sharply and I gave him a tired look.

"I'm not taking the blame for you, I'm trying to be nice and it was my fault, but if you want to be an arse about it, then fine, take the blame for things you couldn't have prevented," I snapped and he gave me a warning look, but it wasn't as severe as usual. "You can sit down, you know, my ankle's not going to explode if you stop staring it," I attempted to joke and he ignored me, holding the ice against my ankle. "Maybe we should go back to Volterra after this," I suggested.

"Yes, you can't walk on your ankle," Alec agreed as the waiter came back and I thanked him politely, eating the soup gratefully. "You're an idiot," Alec suddenly stated and I glared at him.

"Yes, you've mentioned it over the past couple of mon-ow!" I yelped when he applied pressure against my swollen ankle and I repressed the urge to yank his dark brown hair. "And you were being so nice," I muttered.

"Don't get any ideas, girl, if it weren't for Aro, I'd leave you in the streets," he threatened lightly and I knew he meant it. "No one's quite sure what he sees in you, it must something in that empty mind of yours," he mused and I decided to ignore the insult. "What can you do that makes you special?" he seemed to be talking to himself now, frowning at me, and I was silent. "What can you do?" he murmured, his fingers tapping against my leg as he thought, and I just watched him.

All of the vampires were beautiful, with their perfect features, but, for some reason, I always thought Alec was more beautiful and I remembered why as I examined him then. Thanks to the weak, winter sun, he didn't need to wear a silly cap, only sunglasses to cover his crimson irises, and he was getting numerous looks from teenage girls in the café. They threw me looks that obviously wondered why he was with _me_ of all people and I smirked wryly, wishing that one of them was in my position. They could have him, they could sit here, they could have him nursing their swollen ankle, and they could go back to Volterra to the well furnished prison Aro had provided me with. Alec would never care for a human, Alec would never look twice at a human, and the only reason he even glanced at me was because of Aro.

"Alec," I said quietly and he sighed, looking up at me as the waiter placed a cup of tea on my table and left again. "Does it hurt?"

"I wouldn't know, it's your ankle," he bit out irritably and I shook my head, adding some sugar and milk to the tea. "What are you talking about?" he snapped impatiently.

"When you turn into one of you, does it hurt?" I asked softly and I could tell he was surprised by the way the tapping against my leg paused. "Felix told me a little about it, about venom and that it take three days, but he didn't say much else," I frowned.

"It hurts," Alec sighed, his hand tightening around my ankle, and it didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. "Burning, rushing through your veins, and it all congregates to your heart at the end," he sounded distant and I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of it.

"Isn't there something to help with the pain?" I whispered and Alec smirked, standing to whisper into my ear.

"The screaming," he breathed, his cool breath rushing across my warm cheek, and my heart accelerated at the thought of the pain, but a strangely pleasant smell surrounded me and Alec's hands were braced against the back of my chair. "Don't stop screaming, it helps distract you from it all, but the fire's still there, and you'll never forget it, in all your years of eternity," he whispered and I pulled back from him, feeling his chuckle blow across my cheek. "You should've chosen death, Lia," he told me and a shiver rolled down my spine.

"I have, haven't I? I won't have a heartbeat, I won't even be human anymore, so I have chosen death in a sense," I argued quietly, Alec's face inches from mine, and he smirked.

"Even when you're one of us, do you really think Jane, or Caius, or I shall accept you? You'll always be the little human that needed protection and who was stupid enough to get nosy," he told me spitefully and I was surprised at the stab of pain that buried deep into my heart. "None of us will care about you, it'd have been in your best interest to just have accepted death."

"Then why don't you give me that? Why not just kill me like everyone already thinks I am?" I challenged and Alec's gaze flickered to the waiter as he began approaching with a small frown and my soup. "Grazie," I smiled at him, but I think he saw the shakiness in it, because he looked at Alec suspiciously and Alec stayed where he was, his hands either side of my shoulders, his body leant threateningly over mine.

"Are you okay?" the waiter asked in Italian and Alec glared at me, silently telling me to get rid of the guy.

"Yes, thank you," I nodded and the waiter frowned slightly, but left to serve someone else. "Well?" I snapped, switching back to English, and Alec smirked again. "Why don't you just get rid of me? I'll write a note to Aro and everything if you want," I spat. "Can't have the golden boy getting into trouble, can we?"

"Hold your tongue, girl," Alec snarled warningly and I was beginning to feel my body trembling, my eyes starting to burn with tears.

"Do you really hate me simply because I'm human? Because even if I am just human, I deserve some sort of respect and compassion, Alec, and you're just an arse," I said hatefully, turning my face away from him in an attempt to hide my tears, and Alec took my chin, surprisingly gentle, to turn my face to his. "Get off me," I protested, trying pull free, but his grip was obviously too tight.

"Humans are weak, pathetic creatures, as you are so delightfully proving," he spoke silkily, almost temptingly, and I gulped slightly. "Ruled by emotions, letting everything show, and you are the most pathetic human I've had the misfortune of encountering," he chuckled softly, running a finger along my jaw, and I pulled my head back.

"I want to go now," I said, my voice trembling against my will, and Alec silently pulled away from me, throwing some money onto the table and reaching out to help me up. "Don't touch me," I spat, standing without his help and cringing at the pain that rushed through my ankle.

"Stupid, stubborn-"

"Yes! Alec! You delight in telling me how stupid and idiotic and everything else I am! Now for once in your life! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and everyone looked at us as Alec's jaw tightened and he looked ready to tear my head from my body, one hand holding my bags. "You tear holes in everyone else! Well what about your flaws?! What about the fact that you're unable to be nice to anyone?! Or that everyone either hates you or fears you?! Do you really want that?! To be alone for all your long, lonely life?!"

"Girl, be silent," Alec snarled. "The last time, I let it slide, I won't be so nice this time."

"You don't know how to be nice," I sneered, clutching the back of the chair to keep me standing, and his arm suddenly curled around my waist, slinging me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! ALEC! PUT ME DOWN!"

Alec ignored my screaming all the way through Siena to the car, my fists pounding against his back, my legs kicking furiously, and he was soon throwing me into the backseat of the Mercedes carelessly. I glared at the back of his when he got into the driver's seat and I hated him, I hated him so much it hurt, because he was incapable of being kind to someone. My heart was still hammering against my ribcage, beating a black tattoo of hate into my bones, and I frowned deeply at the back of his head as he started driving and I hastily strapped myself in.

* * *

"It was not my fault!"

"I told you to shut up, girl."

"And I told you to jump off a bridge, did you do it?"

"Lia! Alec!" Aro called, cutting through our argument, and we looked at him. "Why are the pair of you acting like a pair of three year old children?" he frowned disappointedly, shaking his head slightly, and I glared at Alec.

"According to him, I _am_ a child," I spat.

"You are."

"Aren't newborns stronger than regular old vamps?"

"Are you seriously suggesting that you can beat me when you're turned?"

"Why don't we find out?"

"Silence," Aro snapped sternly and I was surprised at his tone. "I won't have you arguing like this, especially not in my presence," he said sharply, pressing his fingertips together with his elbows on the desk. "You two are to attend team building classes together," he stated and we gaped at him. "Starting tomorrow, you two are to be in Lia's classroom at two in the afternoon, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," we both said instantly and Aro nodded, obviously displeased with us.

"Good, now, Alec, help Lia back to her room," he commanded, waving a hand at us, and Alec picked me up before I could protest. "See? You can work nicely together," Aro smiled as Alec held me with one beneath my knees and the other beneath my shoulders and I glared up at Alec hatefully. "Off you go," Aro waved us away and Alec left, still carrying me.

We stayed in stubborn silence all the way back to the room, where he dropped me on the bed carelessly, and I threw a pillow at his head, but I missed because he moved with that superior vampire speed. He sneered at me, leaving the room with a childish slam of the door, and I moved into a more comfortable position, my ankle now bandaged. He was such an arse, stupid Alec and his stupid beautifulness and his stupid 'oh, I'm so much better than you pathetic human'-ness and his stupid pretending to be nice and his stupid stupid-ness.

A scowl settled on my face, my arms folding over my chest, and I didn't bother looking up as the door opened, knowing it was my new guard. Felix dropped onto the bed, head right next to my bandaged ankle, and he grinned at me, sniggering about me yelling at Alec for the second time. My second pillow of the day went flying toward his head, but he moved and I glared at him angrily for moving, suddenly wishing I was a vampire so I could beat him and _Alec_. God, I would love to smash his head into a wall, to have that far too pretty face broken, and a grin spread over my lips at the image, an evil cackle rising in my throat.

"You okay, Lia?" Felix asked slowly and I carried on giggling. "Must be the painkillers," he decided and I laughed louder, sounding delightfully gleeful as I even clapped my hands and wriggled happily. "Lia?" Felix frowned, reaching over to feel my forehead. "You feel normal human temperature," he muttered.

"I'll show him who's pathetic, I'll make his eternity hell, I'll make him regret ever calling me pathetic," I cackled happily and Felix just looked at me. "Weak little human, huh? I'll show him, I'll make him pay," I laughed rather dementedly and Felix shifted away from me slightly. "I'll destroy him, just you wait, I'll destroy everything he holds dear, I'll _destroy_ him."

Felix just nodded slowly and I carried on cackling like a pantomime witch.

* * *

**Thanks to sweeneyMon, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, SkittyStarikova, QuirkyCullen, SecretReader2, Magic's My Muse, VampWolfGirl09, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, Demetri Can Find Me Anyday, catherina, and DoubleAA for reviews. Also, big thanks to Bassoon, I'mAzombeRAWR, Fiora Love, and Marianela St. Clair for alerts/favourites!**

**In answer to sweeneyMon's question, I put the chapters up as I write them, or they'll be clumped together and never be uploaded because I'll never separate them.**


	10. Completely Normal

Heidi was my guard for today, throwing a pair of jeans and a pale blue, silk camisole at my head to wake me up, and I reluctantly crawled into the bathroom. We were civil to one another, not quite friends, but not mortal enemies either, and she kindly handed me some crutches when I passed her on the way to the bathroom. My ankle was hurting again, I needed more pills, but I think Felix has demanded that I'm not allowed them after my cackling phase yesterday and that kind of sucked, because those were good pills. But, enough of pills I'm probably not allowed anymore, today I had 'team building' class with Alec and that was…that was just wrong.

Once dressed and ready, apart from shoes, I went back into the bedroom and Heidi held out a pair of Ugg boots, because they were probably the only shoes that would fit over my bandage. I yanked the boots on, testing my weight on my bad ankle, because I really didn't want to wander round on crutches all day. Heidi gave me a sceptical look, but left me limp out the room without my crutches and she held out a pill for me, which was just perfect. I took it happily, putting it in my mouth, and she placed a glass of water in my hand, allowing me to swallow the pill down with the cool water. Pills were good.

"Felix told me you got a little strange on pills," Heidi stated, giving me a cautious look, and I shrugged in reply as we went into the kitchen and Cookie already had my breakfast ready for me. I thanked him cheerfully, eating my food quickly, and Heidi rolled her crimson eyes at me, fluffing her mahogany coloured hair. "I heard about your fight with Alec yesterday," she smirked and I scowled.

"He deserved it," I said stubbornly and she laughed, a light tinkling sound. "He did, Heidi, calling me a pathetic little human, and I might be, but does he need to announce whenever he feels a little bit mad at me? He needs to grow up, and he's what? A thousand?"

"Not quite, dear," Heidi replied and I rolled my eyes. "He was turned in the early 1700s, Lia, but don't ask for the story, it'll give you nightmares," she told me, smoothing a lock of my black hair back, and I frowned slightly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, even though she just told me not to, and Heidi gave me an exasperated look. "Please, Heidi," I begged, getting a spoonful of cereal, and Heidi shook her head.

"No, Lia, it's not my story to tell," she said firmly and I sighed, but nodded. "Now, hurry up, Santiago will be waiting to give you your lessons, though it'll probably only be about Spain again," she snorted lightly, rolling her eyes. "_I_ could give you proper lessons, trust me."

"In what, Heidi?" a cold voice said. "Make up and clothes?"

"Alec, is there a reason you're in the kitchen?" Heidi responded coolly, her red eyes narrowing on him, and I repressed the urge to fling a spoonful of cereal at Alec's head. "I knew those pills made you funny," Heidi sighed, seeing my thoughtful gaze on my spoon, and I smiled sweetly, eating the cereal in my spoon quickly.

"Aro wants you to go out and bring in some…meals," Alec stated and Heidi sighed, standing, while I looked at her in disbelief and silently begged her not to leave me with him. "I'm to be her new guard," Alec's lip curled slightly and I groaned, dropping my head onto the table.

"She's a little strange on the pills, but she needs one every four hours," Heidi stated and I looked up at the rattle of a pill jar. "No more for another four hours, Lia," Heidi said sternly and I dropped my head back onto the table. "And she hasn't got her crutches, but if she starts limping too much, she needs them, okay?" Heidi said like I was a child being handed over to the nanny and I felt like it. "Goodbye, Lia," Heidi patted my head and left me alone with Alec.

Silence fell, no surprise there, and I heard the chair scrape slightly as Alec sat down and I'm pretty sure Cookie was having a heart attack. Due to how hungry I was, I lifted my head to continue eating my cereal, ignoring Alec completely, and he glared at me, obviously blaming me for the team building we had to do today. I shuddered at the thought of it, before remembering that I could make his life hell, and I giggled into my cereal, causing Alec to frown at me. I didn't do or say anything else, just ate my cereal, and my lips stayed curved in an evil little smirk. I think I've been hanging around the vampires for too long to be honest.

When I'd finished my cereal, Alec led me to the 'classroom' where Santiago was already waiting with my Spanish Armada essay on the table in front of him and he had on his usual, blank expression. I sat at the second table, ready for my long lecture on what was wrong with my essay, and I was surprised when he smiled slightly and placed the essay on the table in front of me. In the top, right hand corner was a red _B_, I actually got a B from Santiago, and he was really strict when it came to marking my work. B to Santiago was like an A+++++ to normal teachers and I repressed the urge to squeal and jump and down with happiness at that B.

"Well done," Santiago said simply in his Spanish accent, moving back to his desk. "Today, Lia, we are learning about the Spanish Inquisition," he stated and started spilling out facts I had to take notes on, because I would have an essay about this at the end of the week.

For once, I prayed that Santiago's lessons would go on for the rest of the day, far past two, but they didn't and two came quickly. It was like because I was dreading, the lessons in Santiago's deeply accented Spanish voice went by so fast I could barely grip hold of them, and then two in the afternoon was soon stood right in front of me. Okay, so it was Alec, but it was like the devil, and Aro was sat at Santiago's desk with Santiago stood behind him with a smirk on his face. Aro hadn't actually told us what we were meant to do, apart from stand in front of one another for the moment, and I was getting a little impatient.

"Okay, we're going to do trust building," Aro smiled calmly and we looked at him, eyes narrowed. "You are to tell one another a secret that no one else, apart from perhaps Jane in Alec's case, and then you are to keep that secret, therefore creating trust between you," Aro sounded very proud of himself and we just stared at him. "Would you like us to leave for five minutes?" Aro offered and Santiago looked vaguely disappointed at the thought.

"No," Alec answered for us and I glared at him. "You go first, girl."

"Perhaps the trust thing would work better if he actually used my name," I smirked, knowing he called me girl to show he was better than me, and Alec's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes, I agree," Aro nodded and Alec's lip curled slightly. "From now on, Alec, you are to address Lia by her name and nothing else, unless it's an affectionate nickname."

"You mean like arse?"

"No, Lia," Aro sighed. "I'll blame that on the pill you've just had."

"Sorry, sir," I smiled sweetly and his lips twitched slightly, like he was fighting a smile. "Who goes first, sir? As you're in charge, I think you should choose, not Alec," I said, sucking up in the hopes he'd make Alec go first, and Aro smiled slightly.

"Lia, you go first," he said and my smile slipped away instantly.

"Fine," I relented and Alec smirked at me. "Um, does it count if my dad knows about it?" I asked and Aro nodded his head silently. "I used to be scared of the bathtub because I thought that crocodiles would crawl out of the plughole and eat me after I saw this thing about people flushing baby crocodiles down the toilet and they were in the sewers," I admitted reluctantly and Alec's lips curved into a smirk. "I was five," I snapped, flushing darkly. "Now, it's your turn."

"Yes, Alec, it's your turn to share," Aro smiled and I smirked as Alec's smirk slid away and Santiago was chuckling into his hand.

"As a human, I was frightened of cats," Alec sighed, a frown on his face as he admitted it, and I arched an eyebrow. Cats? He used to be frightened of cute little kitty cats? What was so scary about cats? Was it their sweet little whiskers? Or their cute little noses? Oh, what about their soft fluffy tails? "Shut up, _Lia_," Alec stressed my name and I was confused at the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I didn't say anything," I argued and he glared at me.

"Don't start fighting," Aro said before Alec could say something in reply and I kept my mouth shut. "Now that you have told one another secrets, you need to strengthen your trust," Aro smiled and we frowned slightly. "Lia, you're going to turn around and fall," Aro decided.

"So I can injure myself even more?" I asked incredulously and Aro chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"It's the trust fall, you fall back and Alec catches you," he stated and Alec and I just stared at him. "Get to it, I have another exercise for you to do," Aro smiled, clapping his hands to get us to hurry up, and I looked at the distance between Alec and me, knowing I'd crack my head open on the floor if he stayed where he was.

Reluctantly, I shifted slightly closer, before turning around so my back was to him and squeezing my blue eyes shut in preparation to hitting the ground. My body fell backwards at my command, tensing up, and icy hands caught my waist after a second, supporting me and keeping me from hitting the ground. Cautiously, I cracked an eye open, seeing Alec glaring down at me, and he stood me on my feet, making sure I was steady before releasing me. Aro was smiling happily, obviously pleased with whatever progress he thought we'd made, and we kept space between us, probably about an arm's length.

"Next, Alec, you are going to blind Lia," Aro smiled and I stared at him, eyes wide, while Alec smirked slowly and his red eyes grew a malicious glint. "You are then going to lead her around the castle, without harming her or leaving her anywhere, and when you get back here, you may remove the blindness."

"Sir, I don't think that this is a good idea," I argued and Alec laid a hand on my shoulder.

"On the contrary, I think this is the perfect idea," he stated and Aro beamed at the praise. "Don't worry, Lia," Alec whispered, using the voice he'd used in Siena, and I gulped slightly as he ran his finger beneath my eye and he smirked at me, moving his lips close to my ear. "This won't hurt a bit."

With those words, my world went black, Alec's hand against my cheek, the other on my forearm, and I gasped slightly at suddenly having my vision ripped from me. It felt horrible, just staring at the black, even though my eyes were open, and I was too frightened to move in case I walked into something or tripped, because _I couldn't see_. Alec wrapped a hand around my wrist, tugging me in a direction, and I stumbled slightly, his free hand moving to my waist to support me. When I was steady, he carried on leading me out the room and I cautiously followed him, my fingers wrapping into his sleeve desperately for some sort of support.

Alec just kept walking, only pausing when I stumbled slightly, which was often, and I was frightened, really frightened at not being able to see. My hands were trembling slightly, gripping onto Alec's arm so tightly that, if he were human, he'd be bruised, and all I could hear were my own, clumsy footsteps and strangely loud breathing, because Alec was so creepily silent. The only reason I knew he was there was because I was clinging to him so tightly and he occasionally placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I had no idea where we were, if there was anyone around, if there were windows, and it scared me more than I thought it would.

Suddenly, I felt the floor disappear beneath my feet and a startled yelp escaped me, my grip around Alec tightening fearfully. His arm wrapped around my waist quickly, stopping me from falling down what I think were stairs, and I clutched him tightly, hating being blind. I was shaking, I realised, burrowing closer into the person I had to rely on, the person who wouldn't cared if I broke my neck, and he sighed, his cool breath ruffling my black hair. He still had his arm around my waist, stopping me from falling, but I just wanted to see again, to see where I was going, see the castle, even to see him and his arrogant smirk on his beautiful face.

"I don't like this," I whimpered, not caring if Alec thought I was pathetic, and he sighed again. "Give me back my vision, please, I really don't like this, please," I begged, turning my face up so, if I had my sight, I could see him, and I heard the rustling of clothes, so I think he shook his head. "Alec," I pleaded.

"No, Aro said not until we get back to the classroom," Alec said firmly. "I'll help you down the stairs," he muttered reluctantly, lifting me easily and going so quickly down the stairs I felt a little nauseated. "Let's go," he stated, prying my fingers free from the front of his jacket, and I latched onto his hand instead, needing something to hold onto.

Alec was silent again, but his pace was slower, something I appreciated, and I stumbled along next to him, feeling like a fool. If Felix saw me now, he'd either ridicule me for life/eternity, or threaten Alec colourfully when we were alone and comfort me when he realised how freaked out I was by it all. Demetri would just pat my head in that way of his and tell me that, one day, when I was all grown up, I could kick Alec in the arse and have him flying to Canada. Heidi would sigh, tell me to get over it, and drag me into either her or my closet to sort through clothes, because Heidi was obsessed with designer labels.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked when Alec suddenly picked me up again so my feet dangling and my arms coiled around his neck tightly as he sighed softly, his breath against my neck this time.

"Stairs," he stated simply and I nodded slightly, surprised when my cheek touched his. He didn't falter in his trek up the stairs, supporting me like I weighed no more than a feather, and his arm was tight, almost reassuring around my waist while I couldn't see. Maybe if I begged enough, he'd just carry me, because he wouldn't want me to whine, would he? So if I just pleaded, he'd carry me back to the room and I wouldn't be terrified about being walked out of a window or something.

"Alec-"

"I am not carrying you," he interrupted.

"You're a mind reader now?" I grumbled, frowning irritably, and Alec put me back on the ground.

"No, you told me," he said slowly and I shook my head.

"I thought it," I argued.

"But, I heard you," he protested.

"You are a mind reader!"

"No, I'm not, be quiet, let me think," Alec said sharply, releasing me, and I was left grasping thin air, panic flooding through me.

"Alec?" I called cautiously, reaching out, and I was surprised when an icy hand wrapped around my warm one.

"Shush," he told me quietly, letting my fingers curl into his sleeve, and I shifted slightly closer to him. "Perhaps that's what Aro sees in you," he murmured absently and I really didn't care at the moment. "You can project thoughts," he mused.

"No, I can't," I said instantly and Alec sighed.

"Then explain how I heard what you were thinking," he said with surprising patience and I frowned slightly, hoping it was directed at him. "I think, with one of your senses down, whatever sixth sense you have has amplified to make up for the lost sense, as your normal ones do, and that is how I could hear your thoughts," he explained.

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" I challenged, thinking about Skittles, and Alec was silent. "You can't hear me?" I asked cautiously.

"No, perhaps we need skin to skin contact," Alec answered. "We'll talk to Aro."

"Can I have my sight back?" I asked hopefully and he just carried on walking, leaving me stumble along beside him clumsily.

What if he was right? What if I could make people hear what I was thinking with one sense down? Would Aro take away one sense a day to strengthen it whilst I was human? I wouldn't put it past him. In the past few months, I've realised that Aro only truly cares about power, and perhaps Sulpicia, but I don't find him creepy anymore, I guess, more like an annoying uncle. Still, I was spend my last few years as a _normal_ human, not some plaything for Aro, and I didn't want to be a freak, anymore than now, at least. I mean, no one normal would be kidnapped by vampires and have a constant vampire bodyguard, would they? Because, vampires didn't exist to normal people, vampires were just figments of people's imaginations, seen in movies, read about in books, but they weren't real and they couldn't hold you captive.

The sound of a creaking caught my attention, pulling me from my thoughts, and Aro's voice greeted us cheerfully, but I just tugged on Alec's hand urgently, wanting my vision back. "Close your eyes," Alec ordered quietly and I obeyed without hesitation, disconcerted when the thick black didn't increase or decrease. "Okay, open them again," he said and I cautiously pried my eyes open.

Sparkling was the first thing I saw, Alec was sparkling because he was stood in the sunlight, and I almost gasped at how beautiful he was. His eyes were bright ruby from feeding yesterday, his features as perfect as ever, and I stared at him _only_ because he was the first thing I saw after what felt like hours. That's also why I hugged him with a happy squeal, because I was relieved that I could see again, and he seemed to shocked to shove me off. I let him go when I realised what I was doing, giving him a glare like it was his fault, and he glared right back at me as Aro smiled at us. We stepped away from each other hastily, facing Aro with my cheeks pink, and he looked extremely pleased with us.

"I heard her thoughts," Alec announced and I glared at him for telling Aro, who looked intrigued. "I was carrying her up some stairs, because she would've broken her neck otherwise, and our skin touched and I heard her thoughts," Alec explained in a very formal voice and I frowned deeply, feeling like a freak.

"Is that so?" Aro smiled eagerly, holding a hand out to Alec, and Alec obligingly placed his hand in Aro's, whose expression turned into a wide grin as he read Alec's thoughts. "Interesting," Aro mused, releasing Alec's hand, and I felt nervous. "Once a week, you'll have your sight removed so that we can work on enhancing your ability whilst you're still human," he decided and I gulped slightly, but didn't argue. "Next week, same time, the pair of you," Aro smirked, gliding out the room silently.

Without a word, I grabbed my books and things from the desk and I left the room with Alec silently following me like a shadow. I glanced back at him, meeting his crimson eyes, and he glared at me, causing me to turn my head back round quickly and face front. My mind drifted back to my supposed ability, because it could've just been Alec guessing that I wanted to be carried and he's completely mistaken. Yes, Aro had inspected Alec's mind to see if it was right, but that didn't mean Alec could've imagined it and just made it seem extremely realistic, because I was normal, completely normal.

* * *

**Thanks to Crystalkyuubi-chan, DoubleAA, Alec08, VampWolfGirl09, SecretReader2, mia, nikki, QuirkyCullen, and SkittyStarikova. Also thanks to LChandler2009, Alec08, Red Iris7963, GwenShaw56, and Crystalkyuubi-chan for alerts/favourites.**

**In answer to SecretReader2's question, Lia was acting a little insane because they gave her painkillers for her ankle and they made her a little loopy. Answering Alec08's question, yes, Lia and Alec are going to get together, probably in a few chapters Lia will admit she does, sort of, like him.**


	11. Disgust, Loathing, Nausea?

_We stood in together just a little to the right of the three elders and Jane was smirking viciously as a vampire squirmed and screamed in agony at the use of her power. Aro calmly waved a hand, motioning for her to stop, and a slightly disappointed expression took over her face, but she obeyed, as we all did. I looked at the vampire, whose black eyes widened at the words I was pressing into his brain, and a grin slowly moved over my lips, revealing my perfectly straight, white teeth. It felt so good, twisting thoughts around in the little vampire's brain, and he heaved out dry sobs, so pathetic, so weak._

_Aro called my name softly in a way of telling me to cease and I stopped playing with the vampire's mind, a slight pout forming on my lips. Alec chuckled softly next to me, his power creeping over to the vampire to rid him of smell, hearing, and sight, but not of feel. The vampire whimpered in terror, causing smirks to slide over Alec's, Jane's, and my lips, and Felix moved forward with Demetri to grasp the vampire's arms. Aro stood silently, gliding over to the vampire, and the vampire's head turned rapidly, searching for things he'd never find. He gasped fearfully when Aro took his face gently and Jane and I leaned forward slightly, eager smiles moving over faces. Aro twisted the vampire's head, bringing a piercing scream from his lips, and Felix and Demetri ripped his arms off in unison._

Gasping, I woke with my chest rising and falling quickly due to my harsh breathing and I sat up quickly, seeing that my curtains were still drawn, so it was before eight. My guard should be around here somewhere and I looked through the darkness toward the armchair where I saw Afton sat. He frowned at me slightly, because everyone knew I slept for as long as possible, and he started to rise, but I put on a small smile and shook my head, indicating I was okay. I curled back beneath my covers, staring at the still curtained windows, and I kept thinking about that dream, a dream that had been plaguing me since Alec had told me about the projecting thoughts thing.

It scared me, being a freak, in case I became sadistic and cold hearted like Jane, because I didn't want to be like that, I wanted to still be me, and Felix and Demetri had told me that newborns only cared about one thing: blood. They'd told me more about Bella at that point, saying she was special and that she hadn't longed for human blood like normal newborns, and I felt a pang of resentment for someone I'd never met. She sounded so…_perfect_, even Felix had admitted to having a little crush on her, and she even had a hybrid daughter she'd had when she was human. I still didn't see how that was possible, plus the little hybrid had a werewolf imprinter apparently, and the werewolf used to be in love with her mother, how in the hell was that _normal_?

Thinking about all the freaky stuff in other people's lives made me feel a little bit better about my own situation and I curled up in my warm bed. I did have everything I asked for, spoilt really by Aro, who wanted to make me happy in case he lost whatever talent he presumed I had (I could not project thoughts, Alec was being stupid). My room now held a large television, a Blu-Ray player, a huge stereo system, and a load of Blu-Ray disks and CDs to keep me occupied when I didn't want to read. Whatever Aro thought I wanted, he flung my way and I just accepted it, because he didn't accept my arguments and just told me that everyone got what made them happy. I presumed Jane had a victim in storage to torture when she got angry.

"Lia, it's eight," Afton said, pulling my curtains back, and I cringed slightly at the bright sunlight. "Come along, child, you have to get to the kitchen for breakfast in half an hour and then you have lessons at nine," Afton urged and I climbed out of bed, unhappy I wasn't allowed pills anymore. "Did you have another nightmare, Lia?" he asked softly as I went towards the bathroom and I froze instantly.

"Nightmare? No, don't be silly," I laughed nervously and Afton frowned at me disapprovingly. "I'm fine, Afton, really, don't worry about it," I smiled, but I could tell he knew I didn't mean it, and the muscles around his mouth tightened slightly, but he waved me away and I quickly went into the bathroom, seeing my outfit hung on the back of the door, courtesy of Heidi.

My tangled, black hair was brushed neatly into a ponytail, my teeth quickly brushed, and I slipped on the outfit quickly, going back into the bedroom and then into the closet to find some shoes. I got a pair of brown, suede boots that matched the belt around my hips and went back into the bedroom after I was dressed, following Afton out the room. My heels clicked against the ground, the sound echoing through the hall, and Afton led me into the kitchen, where Cookie had my breakfast ready. Cookie gave me a small smile in return to my grateful one as I dropped into a seat and started eating my French Toast.

Today was the day of my first 'power enhancement' thing and I had no powers, so Aro had a screw loose in that head of his. A small sigh escaped me at the thought of it and my eyes landed on the newspaper on the other side of the table, a small frown crinkling my brows at the headline 'GRIEVING FATHER STARTS CHARITY'. I grabbed the paper, my eyes widening at the photo of my father beneath the headline, and my grip on the paper tightened. He looked awful, thin, with dark rims beneath his eyes, his smile not real, and his blonde hair was left to fall messily to his shoulders because he hadn't cut it. The story said he was setting up a charity to support parents who lose their children, whether in car accidents, cancer, or freak accidents, like his own daughter, and I felt a pang of hurt.

With a frown, I threw the paper back onto the table, eating the last of my food, and Afton looked at me worriedly, but I ignored him and continued eating. My father was setting up a charity for grieving parents, but I was still alive and he didn't know that, which was wrong and unnatural. I was worried for my father, especially if he was setting up a charity to help grieving parents, and he needed somewhere there for him. Why wasn't my Nan or my aunt or my uncle or even my _mother_ there for him to help him? My mother should deal with what she caused, not do…whatever the hell she's doing, and I almost threw something at the thought of my stupid, weak, selfish mother.

"Let us go, Lia," Afton said, standing gracefully, and I stood with a lot less grace, following him from the kitchen and calling an irritable thanks over my shoulder at Cookie. "I take it you did not like reading about your father," Afton said calmly and I looked at him, a wry smile on my lips.

"That obvious?" I asked with a sigh and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Be glad he is no longer in pain, be glad he is trying to make other lives better, Lia, but do not blame others because it will only make you bitter for the eternity you have laid out in front of you," Afton spoke wisely and I smiled slightly at him, grateful for his words.

"Is being wise a vampire thing? Or just yours?" I smiled teasingly and Afton chuckled softly, shaking his head with amusement at me as we went into my classroom and I handed my Spanish Inquisition essay to Santiago, who put it on his desk.

My lessons began with me taking notes on the lecture, occasionally asking a question Santiago sighed at and patiently answered, and I was grateful that the clock was ticking slowly. Afton stayed silent in the back of the room, watching everything silently, and I could barely keep track of everything, rather bored. Still, the time passed and, two hours after lunch, I was sat in the room again, waiting for Alec and Aro to show nervously. My fingers tapped against the desk, a nervous habit of mine, and Afton was silent, stood against the back wall with his crimson eyes closed.

The door opened, revealing Aro and Alec, and Aro gave me an excited grin, embracing me lightly and pulling away after a moment to sit at Santiago's desk. Alec and I stood, or sat in my case, awkwardly, looking at Aro, while Afton had opened his eyes with mild curiosity, and Aro stayed silent for a moment, surveying us. His crimson eyes glittered with excitement, his elbows on the desk, fingertips pressed together, and his grin never once dropped. It was greedy, his expression, greedy to have the ability he thought I held, and I felt a shiver of uncertainty slip down my spine.

"Sit down, Alec," Aro commanded and Alec sat as far as he could away from me. "Closer to Lia, Alec, you'll need to be able to touch," Aro said patiently and a frown flickered over Alec's face, but he moved into the seat next to me and Aro smiled. "Now, Lia, Alec is going to take your sight away and then I want you both to hold hands so you have skin to skin contact and I need you to think of one thing, can you do that?" Aro smiled eagerly and I gulped slightly, but nodded. "Delightful! Carry on," he said cheerfully, waving for us to get on with it.

"Ready?" Alec sighed and I nodded reluctantly, closing my eyes. "Alright, open," Alec said, sounding bored already, and I opened my eyes, a thick blackness all I could see.

An icy hand wrapped around my warm one, the grip surprisingly gentle, and I started thinking about chocolate, because chocolate was good. It helped people feel better when they were sad, at least, it helped me feel better, and I really fancied some chocolate now. Perhaps thinking of chocolate was a bad idea, perhaps I should've thought of puppies instead, because puppies are cute and they have sweet little tails. I always wanted a puppy, but Alec would probably kill my puppy if I ever got one, which was just mean, but he seemed to enjoy making me suffer, god, he was such an arse, but he does kind of smelt good, really good, like-

"Do I now?" a smirking voice said and I felt a flash of confusion.

"Do you what, Alec?" I asked tiredly.

"Smell good, you did just think it," Alec said and I could just see the smirk as my cheeks turned dark red and I swear I heard someone chuckle, I know it was you, Aro, I know.

"I-I did not," I lied, terribly might I add, yanking my hand out of Alec's, and someone chuckled again. Shut _up_, Aro.

"You did," Alec replied cockily. "There was something about puppy dogs and then you thought I smelt good, really good, if I heard correctly."

"Fuck you," I snapped and he laughed softly.

"In your dreams, girl," he breathed, right next to my ear, and I really wanted to smack him, but I couldn't actually _see_.

"No, in my nightmares," I spat hatefully.

"Lia, Alec," Aro scolded and we silenced like naughty schoolchildren. "We seem to have made some progress with the thoughts projection, and I can't expect too much from you, Lia, as you are still human, and it's a miracle we even picked up on this," I'm pretty sure Aro grinned happily at this point, but I was blind. "Now, Alec, give Lia her sight back and take her back to he room," Aro ordered.

"Sir, I'm her guard for the day," Afton spoke up with some confusion.

"It's okay, Afton, spend time with your wife, Alec doesn't mind, do you, Alec?" Aro challenged and I knew Alec's jaw was tightening, before he relaxed and answered.

"No, Master, I'll watch Lia for the rest of the day," Alec answered in that blank tone of his and I repressed a groan. "Shut your eyes," he commanded and I obediently let my eyelids fall shut. "Open," he sighed and I opened my eyes again, cringing at the sudden light.

"I'll never get used to that," I admitted, seeing Aro and Afton were gone. "And, for the record, you don't smell good, at all, you smell like - like - like-"

"Something good?" Alec smirked.

"No! Something so awful I can't even describe it!" I snapped with bright red cheeks, grabbing my things and leaving the classroom.

"Liar," Alec sounded so smug and I swung round, glaring at him darkly.

"Why do you care what I pathetic little human thinks of you?" I demanded hotly, hands curled into tight fists, which rested on my hips, and he smirked.

"It is rather amusing, your feelings for me, girl," he said and I glared at him, feeling confused.

"Feelings? You mean the feelings of disgust, loathing, hate, nausea? Because you bring all those about," I retorted and he chuckled softly. "Didn't Aro tell you to call me Lia, _boy_," I snapped irritably.

"Careful, Lia, don't anger me, I'm in a rather good mood at the moment," Alec warned and I snorted lightly, turning and continuing to my room. "You, you pathetic human, have grown some sort of attachment to me," he announced, sounding a tad smug, and I stopped, staring at him with my mouth half hanging open.

Then I started laughing, loudly.

My side started to hurt after a while, but I couldn't stop, even when tears filled my eyes and I couldn't breathe properly and I couldn't stand up straight. Oh god, that was funny, an attachment to _Alec_ of all people? I'd grow an attachment to Caius before him! Every time I started to stop laughing, I looked at his completely not amused expression and started laughing even harder. He thought I cared about him and his stupidly perfect face and his stupidly arrogant manner and his stupid smirk and his stupid everything, god, he was an arse, a hot arse, that smelt kind of good, but an arse.

"Are you quite done?" Alec said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah," I gasped out, still giggling, and I wiped away a few tears, still clutching my side. "You made my day, I haven't laughed like that in months," I breathed out, turning and heading toward my room.

Silly Alec, I would never care about him, if he disappeared tomorrow, I wouldn't give a damn.

* * *

**I need to thank Bassoon for giving me the "It's rather amusing…" line, I was sort of planning something like that, but having that review sort of kick started it all, so thank you and I hope you don't mind me adjusting it slightly :D**

**Thanks for reviews from DarkAngel1942, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, QuirkyCullen, VampWolfGirl09, emmettandashley, and LChandler2009. All of them mean a lot. Plus, thanks to Jace Cullen, jart1992, and for the alerts/favourites. All reviews, alerts, and favourites make me smile…and update faster.**

**PS. Please ignore any grammer and/or spelling mistakes and/or any other mistakes you may find, I finished this at 2 in the morning, so I must sleep now, thanks.  
**


	12. Headaches

Alec hadn't been around in a while, about two weeks and three days, _about_, and I was slightly curious as to where he was. Curious, not worried, don't get the two confused like Chelsea did, because I did not care about Alec, because he was wrong, and I held no attachment to him. Still, Chelsea didn't tell me where he'd gone, so I didn't know where he was and that was the only reason I really cared about where he was, because I didn't know where he was. He could be lying in pieces, all burnt in a ditch somewhere and no one would know because no one knew where he was. Okay, so Aro most likely knew because he probably sent him away in the first place, but the rest of us didn't know! Well, Jane probably knew because she was his twin sister, but, other than that, who else knew, huh? And Felix and Demetri definitely knew because they were with him, but the rest of us were in obliviousness!

"Heidi," I frowned when I went back into my bedroom after getting dressed and she made a questioning noise, adjusting my dress slightly. "Do you know where Alec's gone?" I asked and a smirk slid over her ruby lips as her burgundy eyes lifted to my blue ones. "Because he hasn't been annoying me lately, so I was just wondering how much longer I had peace," I said quickly and Heidi just made a knowing 'uh huh' noise. "Do you know or not?" I frowned irritably.

"Alec, Demetri, and Felix have all gone to see to a vampire who broke the rules," Heidi said calmly and I bit my lip slightly, nodding. "Don't worry, Alec will be fine," Heidi smirked and I glared at her. "Don't pretend, Lia, I can tell, I can always tell," she laughed.

"I was more worried about Demetri and Felix actually, because they're my friends," I said stubbornly and Heidi just smirked again. "I'm hungry," I scowled, leaving her play with my hair, and she laughed softly, releasing me and walking out the room with me following her. "I don't care," I said firmly at Heidi's all knowing smirk and she just smoothed a lock of my hair back.

We were soon in the kitchen, where Cookie gave me breakfast, and I thanked him distractedly, glaring at Heidi's expression. Alec was mean, I didn't like him, or his smug smirk, or his pretty ruby eyes, because they were creepy, in a pretty sort of way, or his annoying manner of saying my name in that bored drawl, or how his icy hand fit around mine during the power enhancement sessions - you know what, brain? Just shut up now. I do _not_ like Alec, or care about him in any way, shape, or form, because he was a dickhead, see that? He'd progressed from arse to dickhead, so I obviously didn't care about him.

"Lia, you're about to put toast in your eye," Heidi announced and I blinked, finding that toast was in fact inches from being shoved into my eye. "Must be very distracting what you're thinking about considering you always seem to be able find your mouth," Heidi smirked, sliding in a subtle insult about how much I ate, and I glared at her, taking a vicious bite of my toast.

With my breakfast eaten, Heidi took me to my classroom for lessons and Santiago threw my essay at me, showing that I had a C. He scolded me for being distracted, because I'd been doing so well, and Heidi snidely announced that I was distracted with the absence of Alec. I threw a pen at her head, but she easily caught it and placed it back on my desk, telling me to behave. A scowl formed on my face, but I paid attention to Santiago's lecture and took notes with my newly returned pen, occasionally asking a few questions. He always explained things in such detail so that I am now an expert on Spanish history and he'd now moved onto teaching me Spanish instead.

The week continued to tick by without Alec, Demetri, or Felix reappearing and I was surprised at how much I missed them all. No! I mean how much I missed Demetri and Felix because they were my best friends here, yeah, that's what I meant, because Heidi's gone crazy. Aside from that, my guard switched between Heidi, Chelsea (who rarely guarded me), and Afton, and I liked all three, but there was no arguing between us. It's kind of fun to yell at people, so I tried to start an argument with Heidi about Prada versus Gucci, but she had just looked at me, snorted lightly, and turned away.

"Afton," I said as we sat in my room, waiting for the night guard to come in, and he looked at me with a smirk, because everyone thought I was in love with Alec thanks to Heidi. "I don't feel well," I frowned, my head honestly hurting, and a small frown flickered across Afton's face.

"What's wrong, Lia?" he asked and I rubbed my temples. "Headache?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you like some aspirin? Aro brought some in for the cook because the man almost had a mental breakdown when you announced you were allergic to shellfish," Afton offered and I nodded with a grateful smile. "Will you be okay alone for two minutes?"

"Yes, Afton, I won't move from this spot," I promised and he touched the top of my head, which was aching horribly, before leaving at vampire speed and allowing me to be alone, my eyes falling shut.

It probably wouldn't even take Afton two minutes to get the aspirin, so he didn't have to worry about me falling over and ending up through the television. For some reason, Felix was sure I was going to do that one day and a small smile slid over my lips at the thought of good old Felix. It was kind of boring without him and Demetri here to amuse me with their weird stories and teasing, because they did like teasing me like annoying weird people. This headache was probably down to worrying about them, not about Alec, about Demetri and Felix, and it was all their faults for leaving and not even saying goodbye to me.

My door opened again, but I didn't open my eyes, thinking it was Afton, and he knew I had a headache, so he wouldn't think I was rude, hopefully, because I liked Afton. A cheerful voice calling my name, however, caused my eyes to open and my gaze landed on the three absent vampires from my life. A grin spread over my lips as I jumped up and ran over to them, hugging the one in the middle tightly with a happy cry of 'you're back!' with the other two just staring at me. Uh, who was I hugging again? Middle one, Demetri and Felix on the left and right, and that meant…

Slowly, I pulled back, glaring at Alec's smirking face, before latching my arms around the Felix's middle and hugging him instead, because I liked him more. Alec just continued smirking, Demetri and Felix just staring at me in disbelief, and my cheeks were pink in embarrassment that I'd hugged Alec. I only hugged him because he was the first person I got to, not because of some deep rooted affection everyone seemed to believe I had, and that was it. If they told anyone different, I'd demand Aro turn me sooner so I can kick them all the way to Arabia and then they'd learn how I felt about Alec, when he was flying all the way to Arabia.

"Lia," Felix said slowly, patting my head, and I looked up at him. "Why did you hug Alec?"

"Because I got confused, I have a horrible headache," I stated calmly and Felix just lifted an eyebrow silently. "I do have a headache, Afton went to get me some aspirin," I said softly, moving to hug Demetri instead, and Demetri gave me a light squeeze in return.

"That would explain while Afton gave me these," Alec smirked, pulling out a box of aspirin, and I frowned at him, knowing he'd make me do something for the aspirin, because he liked making me suffer.

"Thank you," I said, holding a hand out optimistically, and Alec smirked. "Alec, could I please have the aspirin before my head explodes?" I sighed, wiggling my fingers slightly, and Alec chuckled slightly, walking into my room. "Alec," I frowned. "What do you want?"

"Hm, perhaps for you to admit you missed me, or perhaps another hug, or perhaps for you to admit you do have an attachment to me," he mused, holding the aspirin between his long fingers.

"I missed you, I have an attachment to you, would you like a hug?" I deadpanned and he smirked slightly at me, holding his arms out mockingly.

Surprising everyone, including myself, I wrapped my arms around his middle in a tight hug, resting my head on his shoulder, and I could feel him tense slightly. He's the one who wanted a hug, so he gets a hug, and he's still not freaking happy. The vampire's got a screw loose, though he brain could've just crumbled to dust over the past three centuries. It could be possible, who knew what happened over the centuries? Alec's tiny little mind could've just crumbled away to nothingness to leave him wanting hugs and affection from a human. Such a silly vampire…

"Here," Alec said quickly, pulling out of my grip and pressing the aspirin into my hand. "Stupid girl," he added as I went back to my table and picked my glass of water.

"I was just giving you what you wanted, Alec," I smiled sweetly at him, putting an aspirin on my tongue and swallowing it down with some water. He glared at me, leaving the room quickly, and I couldn't help but giggle slightly, going into the bathroom to change for bed.

* * *

My head still hurt on Saturday, so Aro decided I wasn't allowed to go out, especially because I had a fever, and I didn't mind, for once, because I just wanted to stay curled up in bed. The worst thing was I had Alec as a guard and he decided to smugly announce that he found out that I was in love with him. Damn Heidi and her big gob, but I wasn't, which I told him, and he just smirked, so I got out of bed and curled up in his lap instead. That shut him up as I found his icy body soothing to my feverish temperature and I rested my forehead against his cool neck.

My body curled neatly against Alec's chest, my legs over the arm of the chair he was sat in, and his arms stayed at his side, a frown forming on his face. I didn't move, though, because he really was helping because he was a walking ice cube, and I wrapped my arms around his chest. I just had a bug, the doctor had confirmed it, but it would take a while for the infection to flush itself from my system, and I only wanted hugs until it happened. Since Alec was my guard for the day, he had to be my hug receiver, whether he liked it or not, and he didn't shove me off, so I guess I was allowed.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked after a long moment.

"I feel really hot, and you're really cold, match made in heaven," I sighed tiredly against his neck, snuggling closer. "You do actually smell kind of nice you know," I murmured without really thinking and I closed my blue eyes. "Kind of like when its just rained and then its stopped and everything smells all clean and fresh, you know?" I rambled sleepily.

"That would be body wash, Lia," Alec sighed and I giggled slightly. "You are ill, you don't know what you're saying."

"Nope, my brain feels kinda woolly," I giggled, tapping his forehead. "Your brain turned to dust," I announced and he frowned at me. "Because you think I care about you, but you don't care about me, do you? So why should I care about you?" I said, sounding slightly delirious.

"I think you need sleep, Lia," Alec frowned at me and I clung onto his dark red, button down shirt, not wanting to leave the coolness of him. "You shall be uncomfortable if you sleep here," he told me with that blank tone of voice and I frowned at him, cheeks flushed from my fever. "Go back to bed," he ordered quietly.

"But, you're cold," I protested and Alec frowned at me, before sighing and lifting me easily. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"No, because you need to sweat out the fever, the doctor's orders," he answered, placing me in bed and hesitating a moment, before pulling the covers over me all the way up to my chin. "Stay in bed, Lia," he commanded softly, frowning down at me, and I gripped his sleeve.

"At least till I fall asleep," I begged, rolling on my side to look up at him and feeling utterly miserable and sick. "I'm ill," I added pathetically and he rolled his crimson eyes, but sat on the edge of the bed and left me clinging to his sleeve.

My body started shivering, all wrapped up in the covers, apart from the arm I had out so I could cling to Alec's sleeve, and I could feel sweat sliding down my spine. My hair stuck to my forehead as my blue eyes fell closed, my mind hazy and slow, and, whenever I tried to think, it was like wading through thick custard. My breathing had turned deep and slow as sleep came closer and my fingers started to loosen around Alec's sleeve. I felt comfortable, despite feeling ill, and I curled beneath the covers with my hand still wrapped around Alec.

"Don't go," I whispered before sleep finally consumed me.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, yes, but they're slowly getting closer to realising their feelings.**

**Thanks to emmettandashley, DoubleAA, VampWolfGirl09, Crystalkyuubi-chan, and Draco MalfoyGirl 16, for reviews!**


	13. It Has To Be Clean

"You like me."

"Alec, we've been through this, I had a fever, I was sick, and I was _delirious_."

"You hugged me."

"You asked me to."

"You sat on me."

"I was hot, you were cold, we spoke about this too."

"You like me."

"Do you want me to like you?"

"No, you're a human, but I do enjoy taunting you with the information."

"Be nice, carry this, I'm recovering."

Whatever response Alec had was cut off by my bag flying at his head and he caught it in midair, glaring at me darkly as I went into the kitchen and found a healthy breakfast sat for me on the table. My fever had only broken yesterday, so Aro had ordered that I'm not stressed and that I eat the healthiest thing available. I didn't mind, because Cookie was an awesome cook and he always made the best things. Somehow, he made the most inedible things, like cabbage, edible and I kind of loved him for that, which I wasted no time in announcing.

"Cookie, you are the best," I sighed happily and Alec gave me a slight frown. "I think I may be in love with you, seriously," I smiled, eating some fruit salad, and Cookie blushed. He hastily turned away at the warning look Alec threw at him, though, because, according to Aro, no one was allowed to be 'interested' in me 'romantically' and I found it all slightly ridiculous, because who'd be interested in a girl who was kidnapped by vampires? "It's too bad you don't eat, Alec, because this tastes good," I told him and Alec just glared at me. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I sang under my breath.

"I don't sleep," Alec frowned and I smiled slightly.

"It's a saying, Alec, like curiosity kills the cat and money doesn't buy happiness," I said in a patient tone, a tone he so often used on me, and his crimson eyes narrowed warningly. "Besides," I smirked. "You're the one who wants me to like you."

"Be silent, girl."

"Lia, Alec, my name is Lia, it's one syllable," I sighed and Alec glared at me. "It's simple, Alec, come on, say it with me, Lia," I strung out my name and Alec stayed silent. "You're useless, I say your name, and it's _two_ syllables," I stated calmly and Alec just looked at me blankly.

The conversation was cut short by the fact that I was going to be late for lessons, which Alec would never have allowed because Aro's orders were to be carried out perfectly, and Santiago glanced at the clock as we entered the room at exactly nine. I smiled at him, dropping into a seat, and the lesson began, once again on teaching me to speak fluent Spanish, which I guess would come in handy in my eternity at some point. I had to go to Spain at one time, because I always wanted to go, maybe I could persuade Aro to let me visit while I was still human so I could enjoy the sunlight without sparkling and maybe get a better tan.

"Santiago," I said when the lesson paused and he looked at me questioningly. "Don't you think it'd be a good idea to let me practice my Spanish in a place with lots of people speaking Spanish? Like Spain?" I suggested and Santiago smiled.

"That is a very good idea, Lia," he nodded and I grinned. "I'll ask Aro."

"Thanks, Santiago," I said happily. "But, he doesn't come with me," I stated, pointing at my oh so cheerful guard, and Alec glared at me. "What?" I snapped at him and Santiago was smirking as Alec glared.

So, that was why I was currently on a plane to Spain with Felix…and Alec, much to my disappointment, and Felix was grinning as he sat between us. Felix was childishly excited about going to Spain, even though he couldn't go in the daylight, and Aro had announced that I could only go with a guard. Felix offered, pretty sure he could cover up enough to stop the sparkling, and Alec had stayed silent, obviously wondering why Aro sent _him_ on this trip and not Santiago. My teacher had placed his confidence in my Spanish speaking abilities, though, and, apparently, Alec and Felix knew how to speak Spanish so they could help.

It was dark when the plane touched down and someone gently woke me up, much to my annoyance because I was having a nice dream about rain soaked fields. Felix, because he was the strongest, got all our bags and Alec, reluctantly, supported me because I was still half asleep. My head leant against his shoulder, my blue eyes half closed, and I stumbled slightly, but Alec wrapped an arm around my waist and steadied me with a sigh. With a soft sigh, I nestled my head into his shoulder, feeling sleepy, and I'm pretty sure he was glaring at me, but I ignored him and managed to fall asleep walking.

* * *

The sun hit me, waking me up, and I groaned slightly, cracking one eye open to look out at the balcony to the left of my bed. I sat up, running a hand through my messy hair, and I saw Felix and Alec weren't anywhere in the room, which surprised me because someone was always there. One of my bags was sat on the floor at the end of my bed and I quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into, sliding my dress off my body. The pale blue fabric pooled around my feet, leaving me in my underwear, and I slipped on the shirt and shorts, pulling my hair from the collar of my shirt and getting the brush from my bag.

"You're awake," a cool voice stated and I jumped slightly, swinging round to see Alec stood there, his crimson eyes focusing on my blue ones.

"How long have you been stood there?" I demanded suspiciously, knowing all about the vampire stealth, and he rolled his crimson eyes at me. "Where's my suitcase with the shoes in?" I asked and he looked at me blankly. "Heidi packed for me," I defended.

"Felix put them in the other room," Alec stated blankly and I nodded, going into the other room and grinning at Felix, who grinned back at me. "Your bags are over there," Alec said, catching my attention again, and I went to the pile of bags, searching for the suitcase with all my shoes in. Alec sighed, pushing me gently out the way, and he started looking through the bags far quicker than I did, soon handing me one. "That's got your shoes in," he stated confidently and I took it, opening it and smiling at the sight of all my shoes.

Soon, I was begging Felix to take me to the beach, tugging on his large hand pleadingly, and he just kept his gaze on the television. Alec stood back, watching with a slight frown, and I yanked on Felix's hand fruitlessly, digging my heels into the carpet and pulling at his heavy bulk uselessly. Felix laughed at my efforts, watching my cheeks go red in effort, and Alec suddenly stepped forward, wrapping an arm around my waist to lift me and carry me from the room. I squeaked in surprise, looking at him in surprise, and he was wearing large sunglasses and a cap on his head to cover his dark brown hair.

"Alec, do you like me?" I asked on impulse and he dropped me on the ground outside the elevator, glaring down at me as a woman gasped in shock at what he'd done and I pouted. "You didn't have to drop me, I was just wondering if we were friends yet," I said and the woman kindly helped me up.

"We will never be friends, we are completely different, and I am not as easily persuaded as Felix and the others," Alec said icily and I scowled at him. "The only reason that I am here is because Aro forced me."

"That is not a nice thing to say to your pretty little girlfriend," the woman scolded and I started choking, while Alec stared at her as if she was crazy and she frowned at us. "Oh, aren't you two together? You like you'd be together," the woman stated and we continued staring at her and, in my case, choking on my own spit.

"NO! Ew, like I'd ever be with him, ew, I'd rather be with Aro, or _Caius_," I shuddered and Alec glared at me, yanking me into the elevator forcefully.

My body crashed into his, chest pressed against his, his hand tight around my wrist, and I wrenched back from him after a moment, feeling heat rise up my cheeks. We just faced front awkwardly, the woman stood in front of us, and I pulled my long hair into a ponytail, skipping out of the elevator when the doors slid open. Alec drifted behind me, his skin shadowed and covered so he wouldn't sparkle, and I looked at his bare hands, gasping slightly at the sight of the glitter. I grabbed one of his hands, covering it quickly, and he frowned deeply at me, but I moved my hand to show him the sparkle. He instantly shoved his hands into his pockets, muttering that I was a nuisance, and I frowned at him, but wandered through the streets of Madrid.

Alec trailed after me, catching hold of my elbow when he thought I was getting pushed along, and I hastily covered his hand with my own when the hand caught the sunlight. He frowned at me, but didn't pull his hand free from my own and I felt somewhat relieved about that, keeping my hand carefully positioned so the sun didn't catch his skin. We wandered through the streets as I took in the surroundings with a smile and led Alec through the crowds, shifting closer to him when we passed through a thicker crowd. He kept his free hand in his coat pocket, hiding all inches of his skin, and I stopped to listen to a man playing guitar, a small smile sliding over my lips.

"Lia," Alec said impatiently.

"Wait, it sounds so pretty," I murmured, absently placing my free hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you have all the time in the world, why are you so impatient?" I asked, looking at him. I'd grown slightly taller since I'd arrived at the Volturi and now reached just past his chin, which I found an achievement, but he was still taller than I was and I was determined to be taller than him before I turned.

"I'd just rather keep moving," Alec replied coldly and I rolled my blue eyes at him, laughing softly at him. "Do not laugh at me, Lia," he warned and I silenced, but I silenced and turned my gaze back to the guitarist, who was smiling slightly at us as he finished his song and I clapped slightly, still holding Alec's hand.

"You two," the guitarist said in Spanish and I looked at him questioningly. "Are very good together," he smiled and Alec glared at him.

"We're not together," I replied quickly in Spanish and Alec nodded firmly. "We're…friends," I couldn't find a better word to explain why we were holding hands and Alec glared at me slightly, but didn't argue with me and the guitarist frowned slightly, but grinned when I threw a few euros into his guitar case. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to eat," I suggested to Alec, walking away, and Alec glided along next to me.

"Why does everyone assume that we are together?" Alec snapped, like it was my fault, and I gave him a warning look.

"Because, we're holding hands and you seem to enjoy carrying me around everywhere, so it gives people the impression that we're a lot closer than we are," I explained in an annoyed voice and Alec glared at me. "Don't act like its my fault, I'm stopping you from exposing yourself, and I'm sure Aro wouldn't like it if the secrecy he's been working for since god knows when is blown simply because you don't like me touching you," I snapped and he glared at me darkly. "I don't like touching you either, you know, I don't touch just anything."

"Is that right?" Alec drawled sarcastically.

"It has to be clean!"

"I am clean."

"And it has to be well groomed!"

Wait, did that sound as wrong as I thought it did? From the look on Alec's face, it did, and my face turned bright red as I awkwardly cleared my throat and looked away from his smirking face. He leaned closer to my ear, his cool breath brushing against my hot cheek, and I was surprised that my breath hitched slightly. His smell, that really good smell, surrounded me and I stopped myself from dragging in a deep breath of it as I gulped and managed to regain my composure. His hand was still around mine, his firm body pressed lightly to the side of my much softer one, and I could feel my heart crashing rapidly into my ribcage.

"Let me assure you, little Lia," Alec whispered, his lips brushing my earlobe, and I gulped audibly. "_It_ is clean and _it_ is well groomed, Lia," he murmured and I let out a shaky breath, cheeks bright red.

"You're a dickhead," I managed, gulping slightly, and Alec laughed softly, the brim of his cap brushing the back of my head as he tilted his head to keep his mouth close to my ear. "We should keep going," I suggested, hating that I sounded slightly breathless, and he chuckled again.

"Yes, I suppose," Alec sounded incredibly calm and he pulled back from me, our hands still linked.

We carried on walking with me keeping my gaze away from him and I was grateful that the sun was starting to set, so I went to release Alec's hand, but he kept our hands together and I looked at him in surprise. He didn't look at me, just stopped at a café to get me some food when my stomach grumbled slightly, and I turned my head to hide my smile, refusing to acknowledge the warmth pooling in my stomach. I was soon eating a huge, chocolate pancake as we walked past the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, where the football team Real Madrid played, and there was obviously a match going on due to the numerous people rushing in. Alec had removed his hat, having no need for it anymore, but he needed the sunglasses to hide his bright crimson eyes.

My chocolate pancake took a while to eat, because it was huge, and I mean huge, and I knew we were headed back to the hotel from the direction. I recognised some of the things we passed, my eyes sweeping over everything in the dark, and I found it beautiful, the city what I was used to. I missed the rush of the crowds in London, especially compared to the quiet, usually relaxed atmosphere at the Volturi, and the city had given me that rush again. Even though Alec had kept a firm grip on me throughout the day, I still had the hustle and bustle of the crowds and that made me smile, because it felt familiar and missed. What worried me, though, was that it didn't feel like home anymore and it made my smile falter slightly, my shoulder bumping someone else's.

"Watch it, you stupid bitch!" it obvious the man was drunk, and a tourist since he spoke English, and Alec paused as we continued walking.

"I suggest you watch your tone," Alec warned and the man turned, stumbling slightly and glaring at Alec through glassy eyes. "I may not like her very much, but she is under my care and I strongly advise you watch how you speak to her," he spoke icily and the man laughed, grabbing the front of Alec's expensive jacket and shoving me away.

My butt hit the floor, a clear crack sounded through the air, and the man crashed down with a broken nose. Alec was stood over him, a calm expression on the vampire's perfect face, and the man was howling loudly, but Alec simply turned to me and held a hand out. My fingers trembled slightly as I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up easily in one swift move, putting a protective arm around me. The man rose shakily, lunging for Alec, and I gasped slightly, gripping Alec tightly and watching with slightly awed eyes as Alec easily grabbed the man's wrist and broke it with an echoing, sickening crack.

"We need to go," I whispered urgently, watching the man roll around on the floor and howl loudly. "Let's go, quickly," I said, knowing the man would try to retaliate and end up dead if we didn't go now, and Alec nodded silently, allowing me to quickly pull him down the street. "What if someone finds out? Aro will be really mad," I said, slightly shakily.

"No one will find out, you were wise not to say my name, or he may inform the police and we'd be in trouble, especially as we'll be around for a while and it wouldn't be good for us to have a police record," Alec smirked slightly and I gulped, clutching him tighter. "You were frightened," it was a clear statement, his cool arm around my back, and I didn't reply. "I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you," he said quietly and I looked at him, a small bubble of happiness filling my stomach. "Aro's orders, of course."

The bubble popped like a balloon that had been pricked with a pin. "Oh, of course," I nodded as we went into the lobby of our hotel and straight the elevator. "Alec, what if he does tell someone and he finds us and he-?"

"Lia, that's enough," Alec interrupted firmly, steering me into the elevator, and I realised I didn't know what floor we were on, watching him press the button for the top floor. "That pathetic excuse for a man will not do anything, he's too drunk to remember anything by the morning so he won't be describing us to anyone anytime soon," he said softly, removing his sunglasses in the privacy of the elevator, and I sighed slightly, nodding.

My fingers were still wrapped into Alec's jacket as my gaze met his and a slight frown creased his brows, his hand raising to push my hair from my face. The action surprised me, my cheeks flushing slightly, my heartbeat accelerating just slightly, and I didn't really register what I was doing until my mouth touched his. His lips were smooth and cool beneath my warmer, softer ones and his hand slid around the back of my neck, fingers wrapping into my hair. It was…nice, I didn't really know how else to describe it, but it felt right and I felt hope flare up when his lips responded to my own.

Alec Volturi, a vampire, was kissing me, a human.

* * *

**Yay, finally, phew, and it took me longer to update because I got a little stuck, but here it is, so bada bing bada boom.**

**Thank you to emmettandashley, LChandler2009, nikki, Thatperson, Charlotte Twilight Gorrillaz, Mahlisya, SecretReader2, VampWolfGirl09, Angel of Darkness Forever, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, XxSunbunxX, KT, DarkAngel1942, Vampireism, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, Bassoon, TeamPaul15, SweeneyMon, Crystalkyuubi-chan, and () for reviews.**

**Also thanks to xXHellsxDreamerXx, BookAddictForever, Jace Cullen, Robin Grimm-Goodfellow, Demonic Flame, Sibel88, evilwriterofdoom, imogen321, LittleMissRandomXo, and ariavolturi for the alerts/favourites.**

**About Lia's future power, it's like she can force thoughts into people's head, she won't require physical contact like Renesmee does, and she can't make people see things like Zafrina and Renesmee do. Lia's power could twist people's thoughts around and make them think the worst things, but she can only do it as a human when she's lost one of her senses and has physical contact with the person because she's obviously weaker as a human. I hope that explains any questions about Lia's future power, because she will get it, when she's turned, and that'll be a while.**

**Also, the line with the 'it has to be clean' came from a friend of mine in college and we, probably because we were hyper, couldn't stop laughing when she said it.  
**


	14. Humans and Vampires

_Alec Volturi, a vampire, was kissing me, a human_.

A throat clearing rather loudly caused me to yank back from Alec and I was surprised at the small growl that sounded from his throat. A man and woman stepped into the elevator with a smirking teenage boy behind them and Alec possessively wrapped an arm around me at the boy's glance. Alec's smell wrapped around me tightly, my breathing growing a little faster, and he kept his eyes lowered to hide the crimson irises. The mother muttered something to her husband, something that caused Alec snarl softly, his icy breath rushing over my neck, and I looked at him questioningly, wondering what she'd said.

"Never mind," Alec murmured. "I'm trying to think of ways to get Felix out the room," he chuckled lowly, running his nose up the length of my neck, and I stiffened. "What's the matter?" he asked, but he didn't really sound interested and I knew he didn't actually _like_ me, he was just looking for something to pass the time and satisfy him. I just happened to be that something at the moment, which I realised when he led me from the elevator past the family and hurried me toward the room. "Felix, go," Alec ordered and Felix rose an eyebrow. "Now," Alec insisted.

"What's on TV?" I asked quickly, going over to Felix and sitting next to him. I avoided Alec's narrow eyed glare, heart hammering against my breastplate, and Felix gave me a questioning look, but I just looked at the television. "Is this some Spanish game show?" I frowned, shifting slightly, and Alec stood in front of the television. "Alec, we can't-"

"You do not get to ignore me, Lia," Alec hissed and Felix was looking between us with a smirk sliding onto his lips. "I do believe I told you to get out, Felix," Alec snapped impatiently and Felix grinned.

"I'll go down to the bar, see if I can score," he announced and I looked at him, disgusted. "Bye, don't do anything I would do," he chuckled, leaving, and I glared after him, but Alec grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Alec-"

"Stupid girl," Alec muttered, covering my mouth with his, and I gasped softly, feeling my knees weaken, but he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and held me against him. My fingers knotted into his soft hair, a small gasp escaping me, and our bodies crushed together, my soft form moulding to fit against him. "Stupid, _stupid_ girl," Alec breathed.

"Don't call me stupid unless you want to join Felix in the bar," I said breathlessly and Alec chuckled slightly, our lips touching again. "Wait, why am I stupid?" I asked, pulling away from him reluctantly to frown at him slightly, and he chuckled once more, pressing a kiss to the side of my mouth.

"Trusting a vampire, especially in a situation like this, is incredibly foolish, Lia," Alec whispered, sliding a hand beneath my shirt and trailing his lips down my neck. I was simply something to satisfy him for a night, to keep him occupied for a while, I meant nothing, and that hurt more than I cared to admit as I pulled back from him. "Lia," Alec scolded, taking my wrist to pull me back against him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I blurted out and Alec paused, one eyebrow arching elegantly. "Your mind really has crumbled to dust if you think I'm having sex with you," I frowned, pushing his hands away from me, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, crushing me against him.

"Now, Lia, we both know that I could persuade you if I really tried-"

"I'm not a toy for your amusement Alec!" I snapped, feeling frustrated and hurt, and he looked at me silently. "I think I may have told you this before, but I'm a human being and I have emotions and feelings and you don't get to play around with them! You don't get to treat me like I don't matter because I do matter and I deserve some respect! And I am _not_ going to just hop on into bed with you because you're full of yourself!"

This was finished with a dramatic slam of the bedroom door in Alec's face and I felt slightly proud of myself. "Lia," he called patiently. He was never patient with me, he was always impatient and usually angry with me, and the patience confused me, a lot. "I know I confuse you," Alec sighed, sounding reluctant to say this. "But I don't allow myself to get attached to humans."

"That's all I need to know, thanks-"

"You, though, will be turned on your eighteenth birthday, which is merely three years away, so your humanity is running its course," Alec interrupted me and I frowned slightly. "Besides, I don't think Aro would appreciate it if I risk your life by bedding you," he admitted, sounding irritable, and I opened the door, frowning at him slightly. "Am I allowed in?" he asked calmly.

"Jane's going to try and kill me, you realise, she hates me," I frowned and Alec rolled his eyes, taking my wrist and tugging me against him. "Your sister is scary, Alec, like really scary, and she could kill me," I protested. "Have you seen that glare?"

"Yes, I have," Alec nodded, kissing my jaw softly, and I could feel my knees weakening. "And Jane is under specific orders not to hurt you, no matter the circumstances," he said quietly, moving his lips closer to my mouth, and I gulped slightly. "She doesn't even have to know if it'll make you feel safer," he continued, peppering soft kisses across my cheekbone.

"Felix has the biggest mouth in human and vampire worlds," my voice breathless and he heard it clear as day.

"Yes, he does, but I'm sure he can be persuaded to keep his silence, though the castle has been making wagers on whether or not we do like each other," Alec mused, still moving his lips over my face. "You smell like the sun," he suddenly announced in a soft voice and I frowned slightly, confused. "Sunshine, you smell sunshine," he said matter-of-factly and I giggled slightly. "And what is so funny?" he demanded.

"You smell like the rain and I smell like the sun, it's a little funny," I smiled at him and Alec rolled his crimson eyes, silencing me with a kiss.

Alec didn't taste like blood, which surprised me, because that was what he drank. He tasted like…lemonade, I suppose, when its been kept in the fridge for ages and it's really, really cold, but you still add ice to it to make it colder. Alec tasted like that, refreshing and cool, and I found myself needing more of it. It felt like I was too hot and he was the only thing that could cool me down. He was gentle too, something else that surprised me, with his hands staying firmly on my hips this time, and his lips moving carefully with mine. Alec was an addiction, I realised, an addiction no one should get a taste of, and here I was, longing for me, _needing_ more in case I went insane.

Somehow, I think I already was.

* * *

**March 16th**

"Heidi," I said patiently, allowing her to shove me down the hall, and she made a questioning noise. "Where are we going?"

"The main hall, we have guests," she smirked, stopping outside the doors and smoothing my skirt quickly. "The Cullens, Aro wants you to meet them," she stated and the doors swept open, revealing a large group of vampires stood in the middle of the hall, all with gold eyes. "Master, Lia's here," Heidi called sweetly and Aro smiled widely, motioning for me to come forward. "Watch your thoughts," Heidi warned me quietly, barely audible, even though her lips were very close to my ear.

Huh? Watch my thoughts? Was there another mind reader around? Oh great, not only do I have to put up with Aro going through my mind, I have to deal with some random going through my head? If you're listening, fuck right off, because I will not be happy if you read my mind, because my mind is mine, not yours, _mine_, shoo, get lost. I might be slightly insane, but then again I was living with a bunch of vampires and I was kind of, sort of seeing one in a kind of, sort of we only kiss, a lot, way. Alec was sweet though - wait, vampire mind reader, shoo, vampire mind reader! My mind! Mind rapist!

"Did you just call me a mind rapist?" some vampire with bronze coloured hair asked, looking insulted, and Felix coughed slightly, hiding laughter. So this was the Aro wannabe, too bad he doesn't have Aro's creepiness, it's totally what makes Aro, Aro, and he just looks like a wimpy pretty boy. "Did you just call me a wimpy pretty boy?" the vampire snapped and Heidi was patting Felix on the back, a smirk on her red painted lips.

"Lia, stop insulting Edward in your mind," Aro said patiently, patting my shoulder, and 'Edward' glared at me darkly. "This is Lia, she's Gianna's daughter," Aro smiled and the vampires looked at me, worry shining in gold eyes. That was when I saw that there were two non-vampires stood in the middle of the group, though how I missed them before I don't know, because the guy was big, bigger than Felix even, and the girl was clutching his hand tightly. "Lia, these are the Cullens, and a friend of theirs, Jacob," Aro smiled, this time a little forced, and I frowned slightly at Jacob and the girl. "The girl is a half vampire."

"Oh, that's Renesmee Cullen," I muttered and Aro nodded, while the Cullens looked confused and Jacob looked protective. Hybrid with the wolf weirdo in love with her when she looked about seven, kind of creepy…

Did Edward just snarl at me?

Stay out of my head if you don't like my thoughts.

"It's a little hard, your voice is awfully loud," Edward bit out and Alec let out a low growl of warning, Jane glaring at her brother for defending me.

"That will be Lia's power," Aro announced proudly and all eyes snapped to him. "Lia will be able to project thoughts, not like little Renesmee can, but thoughts, not images or visions, and she will be able to twist thoughts and make people think only what she wishes," Aro smirked, placing a hand on my head lightly, and I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. "I have already seen evidence of her power when I ordered Alec to take away her sight-"

"You what?!" Jacob snarled furiously and Aro moved his hand to my shoulder protectively as the other members of the Volturi tensed and Alec glanced at me for a moment.

"It was a simple trust exercise, because they were at one another's throats constantly," Aro said dismissively, but his smile was guarded and his grip was tight on my shoulder. "With her sight gone, Lia could project her thoughts with physical contact, as Renesmee can, but, as a vampire, she'll be much more powerful and will be able to do much more with her ability," Aro explained calmly and Jacob looked ready to lunge.

"Jacob, it's okay," Renesmee said quietly, but she was glaring at me and I shoved away the urge to flip her off. Little hybrid freak…

"Watch your thoughts, girl," Edward snapped and Alec took a threatening step forward, but Jane grabbed his arm and snarled slightly.

"Okay, Edward, right?" I smiled sweetly at him and his gold eyes, rapidly darkening to black, narrowed. "Stay the fuck outta my head, or I'm going to ask Aro to turn me sooner and fuck your mind up so good, you won't be able tell your arse from your face, though how you do it now is a wonder to me," I snapped. Only Alec got to call me 'girl' and that was only if I was in a good mood.

"Aro, I suggest you control your pet," a female vampire with brown hair snapped and I flipped her off. She snarled at me and Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Alec snarled right back at her, bodies tensing in the preparation of an attack. "You're an idiot if you really think that they'll protect you forever, treat you as this little princess forever, because the second you're turned, you'll be a weapon-"

"I know," I interrupted calmly and she stopped, staring at me like I was crazy. "I made a deal, I stayed human for three years and get turned when I was eighteen, or I die, as you can see, I picked to stay alive," I told her coldly.

No one insulted my family, because I guess that's what the Volturi were to me now and Aro was creepy, but in an annoying uncle kind of way and I would rather be in this fucked up family than theirs. They had a weird hybrid, a wolf that apparently stinks, a vampire that should be dead because the hybrid ripped her insides out, and then they all pretended to be brothers and sisters and were married. It was kind of messed up.

"You _chose_ to come here? To stay here?" the brunette demanded and I nodded. "Why?"

"I preferred life over death, you were the one stupid enough to not even be frightened of them, even though arse face wanted to rip your throat out and drain you of all blood," I retorted and she glared at me. "And then wolf boy over there falls in love with you and you're all 'oh no, Edward's run away and I love Jacob, oh, but I don't love Jacob, oh no, what do I do? Oh, Edward's going to kill himself, let's go save him, oh well, Jacob can just rot because I want to be with Edward and keep him as an extra on the side,' can we say selfish people? Still, at least you're keeping it in the family now, right?" I smirked and they gaped at me. "What?"

Felix and Heidi were coughing harshly into their hands, while even Jane smirked, and Aro chuckled lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if Caius was smiling after that, because I was amusing when I wanted to be, and they were such easy targets to pick on. Besides, they thought they were so much better than Volturi because they got away with having the hybrid, but the Volturi were the only reason the vampire world was still kept in check and the only reason vampires kept the rules. You couldn't rule a race without discipline, you couldn't make the rules be kept without showing there were consequences for misbehaviour, and they acted like the Volturi were the bad guys. The only reason they were still alive was because Aro wanted some of them and because he was intrigued by the hybrid.

"Would you stop referring to my daughter as a hybrid?" Edward snarled.

"Would you pull the stick outta your arse? She shouldn't even exist, I mean, didn't you even jack off for over a century? Dude, no wonder you're such a bastard," I whistled lowly and Felix burst out laughing. "_I can't get no satisfaction_," I sang under my breath and Heidi started giggling, while Alec, Aro, and Demetri had their heads bowed with their shoulders shaking slightly. Jane just rolled her eyes and I didn't look behind me to see Marcus and Caius's reactions, but I bet even Marcus broke out a smile at that one.

"You're rude," Renesmee announced and I rolled my eyes.

"I've been stuck here with them as company for nearly year, what do you expect? I'm hardly Miss Sunshine and Light, Little Miss Freak," I smiled sweetly and her brown eyes watered as Jacob trembled and looked ready to rip my head off. Okay, slightly nervous of the wolf, so we'll kind of move slightly behind Aro and allow him to be in the line of fire, yep, that was better.

"Don't call my daughter a freak," the brunette, Bella I guess, growled, her once gold eyes pitch black, and I smirked at her. "You are simply a human and you may have the whole Volturi protecting you, but my shield-"

"Yes, dear, we get it, you're special and perfect, now shut up, I'm bored of you," I smirked and Aro placed a warning hand on my arm, silently telling me to be quiet. My mouth closed, lips still curved into a smirk, and I dared her to try and attack me, because, even with her shield, I knew that Aro would never allow any harm to come to me. I trusted him, I trusted Felix, I trusted Demetri, I trusted Heidi, I trusted Alec, hell, I trusted the whole Volturi, except maybe Jane and Caius, but I knew Jane always followed Aro's orders.

"I would prefer it if you didn't threaten those in my home, Isabella," Aro said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice, and Bella's jaw clenched tightly. "Lia is special and she doesn't cringe from those who drink from humans, as you do, Isabella, unable to see that vampires drink human blood and it is not normal to drink from animals, but I accept your lifestyle and I would appreciate it, Isabella, if you accept that of those in my home," Aro smiled all the way through his little speech, but there was an edge of ice I'd never heard before and I suddenly realised something.

Aro may have been smiling, kind of creepy, kind, always searching for the advantage, but he was also a vampire and he was also incredibly powerful. The strongest vampires in the world cowered beneath him, and Jane and Alec, but Aro was the ruler, Aro created laws everyone must follow, and no one crossed him. If the Cullens tried, they would be killed, unless Aro truly wanted their gifts, but Felix had told me that Chelsea couldn't adjust the ties of their love and that they were too tied together to come to the Volturi. So, if the Cullens defied the Volturi, they'd be dead, because there was no other option for them, because they believed the Volturi to be the villains and perceived them as the bad guys.

"Now, I never did get the reason for your visit," the warmth was back in Aro's smile and I waited for the Cullens to talk, a blonde vampire stepping forward with a smile on his face, though his gold eyes were full of curiosity.

"You asked to see Nessie's progress, so we thought we'd stop by before we find a new home," he answered and Aro nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I insist on you staying for a while, Heidi, make sure that two rooms are arranged for Jacob and Renesmee," he smiled widely and I looked at him sharply. "Not anywhere near you, my dear, I assure you," he promised and I just nodded with a soft sigh as Heidi left with an incline of her head. "Demetri, Felix, escort Lia back to her room, I believe Santiago gave you some homework, is that correct, Lia?"

"Yes, sir, and, for once, it's not about Spain," I smirked, throwing Santiago a teasing grin, and he smiled slightly at me in return, before Demetri and Felix were either side of me and were leading me from the room. "So, they're here to show off the fact that they have a freak hybrid?" I asked and Felix started laughing loudly.

* * *

**I just wanted to bring the Cullens in because Lia, for some reason, really doesn't like them and she's in a rather sarcastic mood. I blame Alec…**

**Thanking xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, XxSunbunxX, QuirkyCullen, Bassoon, SkittyStarikova, Vampireism, glaf2u, lovably17, .Girl, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, DoubleAA, SecretReader2, Demetri Can Find Me Any day, VampWolfGirl09, and emmettandashley for the reviews.**

**Also thanks to Vanadesse Meldririel, and yOur-DoWnFaLl for alerts/favourites.**


	15. The Past

Alec watched me, rather amused, as I paced back and forth and ranted about the Cullens, my hands flying everywhere, my face fixed into a scowl of anger. Alec decided that I was simply in a bad mood today, because I'd been awfully rude and was still extremely angry, for some reason. Bella Cullen had all this control when she was first turn, she got a good husband, a child, and then an extremely powerful gift. She got _everything_ before she was turned, while I got three years in a pretty prison and a readymade vampire boyfriend. I didn't get a family, I didn't get a wedding, I didn't get someone to love me, because I was well aware Alec felt possession and protection for me, but no love, and why did Bella get to have all that and I didn't?

"Lia," Alec murmured, standing to take my hands and nuzzle my neck lightly. "Calm down, they won't be here long, unless Aro persuades them to stay, which he won't because they are pigheaded and stubborn," he told me gently, covering my mouth with his, and I sighed softly into the kiss, holding his jacket with loose fingers when he wrapped his hand into my black hair. "You won't have to deal with them for more than a week," he promised. "Why don't you like them anyway? Simply because I don't?"

"Don't be so arrogant," I retorted quietly, resting my head in the crook of his neck, and he just left me, his hands sliding down to my waist. "I simply don't like that they believe they are invincible, because no one is invincible," I said quietly and he just slid a finger up my spine. "Aw, come on, you know I hate it when you do that," I whined, giggling slightly, and Alec chuckled softly, pressing a kiss below my ear.

"You'll soon forget your hatred, you can't hate for long," Alec stated surely and I looked at him, one eyebrow arched in question. "You thought you hated me, remember?"

"I never hated you," I laughed and he frowned slightly. "I found you irritating, still do actually, and I didn't like you very much because you were arrogant, cocky, mean, rude, and absolutely horrible to me," I paused. "Why the hell am I in a relationship with you?"

"Because you're stupid," Alec answered promptly and I glared at him. "You're the one who kissed me first, don't act like I tricked you into it, or seduced you," he smirked arrogantly and I slapped him uselessly on the arm.

"I was dazzled by your ability to beat up drunken humans," I drawled sarcastically, rolling my blue eyes, and he smirked at me. "And your sparkling," I added and his smirk slipped into a glare. "But it's so sweet, the cute little sparkles lighting up a room, it's so…fluffy," I slowly started backing away from him when his crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

Alec lunged, I squeaked, knowing he let me dodge out the way, and I started running down the hall with Alec close on my tail. My laughter rang through the halls, my bare feet hitting the tiled floor quickly, and I knew that Alec was letting me get ahead of him, because he could easily catch me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him quickening his pace slightly, a smirk on his lips, and I turned a corner, but his arms wrapped around my waist and we came to a screeching halt in front a pixie like, female vampire and a tall, blonde male vampire. Both were Cullens and, unconsciously, I shrank back against Alec, feeling a growl building up in his chest against my back.

"Hi," the pixie like vampire smiled cheerfully and Alec tightened his arms around my waist. "I'm Alice, we didn't get a change to…talk earlier," she was referring to my rude outburst and I nodded slightly. "This is my husband Jasper, it's really nice to meet you, Lia."

"Uh, yeah, you - Alec, where are you carrying me?" I asked when he slung me over his shoulder and started carrying me in some random direction. "Are we going outside?!" I gasped excitedly, recognising the path, and he grunted in reply. "Why? Are we going somewhere? Where are we going? Is it somewhere fun? Should I change? I'm starting to sound like Heidi, scary," I mused. "Does Aro know?"

"No, but he won't mind, he knows I'll bring you back," Alec replied and I was surprised, because he never did anything without Aro's permission, except kiss me, but that was only during the time we were in Spain. "Stop thinking, I just want to get you away from the Cullens," Alec sighed, sounding irritable, and I frowned in confusion.

"And we couldn't just go to my room? Do _not_ take that as it sounds," I warned and Alec just shrugged. "Okay, kind of uncomfortable considering you just shrugged into my stomach, Alec," I grimaced, wriggling slightly, and he put me on the ground at the top of the steps going down to the fountain. "This was always my favourite place in Volterra," I grinned, going over to the fountain and sitting on the little wall.

"Why?" Alec frowned, not sitting, but standing next to me, and I shrugged, looking up at the moon.

"My mum brought me here a lot when I lived in Volterra, but that was only until I was five," I replied softly, running my fingers through the water. "Alec," I said quietly, suddenly realising that the Volturi wouldn't just let my mum go and that they hadn't turned her, at least, I hadn't seen her and a newborn would seek the one of the only humans out of a castle of vampires easily. "What happened to my mother?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer, and I didn't look at him.

"She demanded we either kill her or turn her a month after you came here," Alec answered, tone carefully blank, and I felt my heart begin to race. "She was so unstable that it would've been unsafe for both you and the cook to have turned her, there would be no stopping her, because she would have no control," he said emotionlessly.

Pain burned through my veins, hot tears filling my eyes, and I clamped a hand over my mouth, muffling the sobs I felt coming. My body shook slightly, tears starting to leak down my cheeks, and hatred and blame suddenly rushed through my veins, all directed at the vampire stood over me calmly. I leapt up, slamming my fists into his chest with screams that even I couldn't decipher, and he didn't react in the slightest, leaving me pound my fists into him. I blamed him, I remember screaming that much, I told him I hated him, I remembered that too, and then I sunk to my knees and sobbed. My arms wrapped around my shaking form in a weak attempt to keep me together and Alec just stood there, watching me silently.

* * *

Dried tears clung to my cheeks when I woke up the next morning, my body feeling stiff, still dressed in the dress I wore the previous day, and I saw Alec sat in the chair by the window. The side of his face was in the light, so it sparkled slightly, and I stared at him for a moment, taking in the beauty of a murderer. I would be one of them in two years and four months, I would be a murderer, and I wouldn't care because it was to survive. The Cullens survived on animal blood, yes, but I wouldn't have the strength to resist human blood, I knew I wouldn't, and I would prefer to embrace what I am, even if I'm disgusted with myself (which I doubted I would be when I turned), than run away from what I was.

Silently, even though I felt like crap, I crawled out of bed, curling into Alec's lap, and I knew he was surprised, but I breathed in the smell of rain and cuddled against his icy chest. I couldn't blame him when I'd be like him one day, which I knew was stupid, because he could be the one who killed my mother, but they were all I had now, the Volturi, and, if I lost them, I'd be alone. Being alone was something I'd never quite been able to handle, because I loved being around people, and I had to stay with the Volturi so I didn't die and so I wasn't alone. I didn't want to be alone, and they wouldn't let me alone, so I had to stay with them, I couldn't leave.

"If you hide something like that from me again, I'll kick your arse when I turn," I whispered rather croakily into Alec's neck and his fingers worked through my hair. "You didn't hurt her, right? You made it quick?" I needed the littlest bit of comfort, at least, with the knowledge that my mother, in her stupidity, didn't suffer.

"Aro had me block her senses before she was drained, she felt nothing," Alec whispered and I nodded against his collarbone. "She did ask we tell you that she loved you and that all she did was an attempt to protect you," he added softly and I bit my bottom lip, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Aro thought we shouldn't mention anything until you asked and, to be honest, I wish you hadn't have asked me."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I had to carry you back here kicking and screaming that we were all monsters and you hated us all past the Cullens," Alec answered in a hard voice and I looked at him, a determined expression on my face.

"I was angry, I don't think you're monsters, and I don't hate you," I told him firmly and he lifted me, standing me on my feet.

"Go and get ready for the day, you're having lunch with Renesmee and Jacob, apparently," he stated blankly and I frowned irritably. "Go," he smiled slightly, kissing my forehead, and I went into the bathroom.

Soon enough, Alec was taking me to the kitchen for lunch, because I was actually allowed to sleep late for once due to my ordeal, and Renesmee and Jacob glared at us when we entered the dining hall Aro never used. He never had human guests, I suppose, so he never had to use the place and now he'd had it all decked out because of Jacob and Renesmee, and me I guess, but I usually eat in the kitchen. I preferred the kitchen, because it was smaller and warmer and cosier, but the dining hall was large with the windows thrown open and a cool breeze fluttered through the window. With Alec stood extremely close to me, it made things extremely cold and I wished Heidi had left me a jacket or something to wear with the light, pale blue summer dress she'd left me.

"Hey, Cookie, want some help?" I smiled, seeing him struggle with a huge platter of hotdogs, and he smiled back uncertainly, dropping the platter in front of Jacob, who grinned eagerly. "Is that all for him?" I asked in shock.

"Master Aro said that he ate a lot more than you, Miss Lia," Cookie replied in a stuttering tone, eyes darting nervously from me to Alec, who was stood next to me where I sat in the chair at the head of the table. "I'll be right back with your meal, I promise," he assured me.

"Take your time, I'm still not properly awake yet," I laughed and he gave me a shaky smile in reply, leaving quickly at Alec's dark look. "Why are you still mean to him? He's terrified of all of you because you're so horrible," I giggled slightly and Alec gave me a blank look.

"He's been working for us his whole life, just like his family for centuries, if he hasn't grown used to us in thirty three years, he's not going to simply because I am nice to him, Lia," Alec answered patiently and I was surprised. "Besides, he thinks you won't survive the transformation, something about you being too…sweet," Alec's lip curled as he said it and I laughed.

"Sweet? Really?" I grinned and Alec rolled his dark red eyes. "Hey, Cookie," I greeted when he came back into the room with two plates, both holding some sort of fish dish. I think it was salmon, it looked nice anyway, and I smiled gratefully at Cookie when he placed it in front of me, suddenly wondering if he had a family. "Thanks, Cookie," I said cheerfully, picking up my knife and fork and digging in.

Watching Jacob eat wasn't a pleasant experience, trust me, because it was like he didn't even chew and he just seemed to _inhale_ the food. It was disgusting, even Alec's nose wrinkled, though that may have been because a stray piece of sausage landed on his cheek, and he flicked it off, looking ready to rip Jacob to shreds. I just continued eating, trying to make sure nothing landed in the food, and Renesmee was giggling slightly, encouraging the disgusting wolf. I don't know if I can handle a week of this, because I know Aro will force me to eat with them to be a good hostess or whatever, even though I was extremely rude to them all.

"Your power is going to be like mine," Renesmee suddenly announced, brown eyes looking straight at me, and I lifted an eyebrow. "I can project visions through physical contact," she stated, sounding like she'd swallowed the dictionary, the encyclopaedia, and a whole load of other smart books.

"I know," I stated simply and she smiled at me slightly with that perfect little face. "I can project thoughts, only when one of my other senses, usually sight, is blocked off and I have physical contact with someone, but when I'm a vampire Aro thinks I'll be able to push thoughts into people's minds and not require any contact," I explained. "Still, we're just guessing at the moment and we won't be sure until I actually turn."

"Aro must think you're going to be powerful to keep you," Jacob sneered and I smiled slightly.

"Actually, he probably would've left me with my family until he thought I was ready to turn, but I got a little nosy and then I read a book I shouldn't have," I replied calmly, but a shiver of fear rolled down my spine at the memory of Alec being so angry, and I think he noticed because his cool fingertips touched my arm for a brief second. "I ended up here and I was terrified in the beginning, but I'm used to it now, I suppose."

"What about your family?" Renesmee piped up, frowning slightly, and I tensed slightly.

"I only had my mother," I lied. "And I blamed her for everything in the beginning, so I didn't really miss her."

Alec knew I was lying, of course, he was there when I had my screaming fits for my father, he was there when I blamed everyone for ripping away from everyone I loved, and he was there when I started crying. He had been there through everything until I finally accepted things for the way they were and finally embraced them. Then the Cullens arrived and they changed everything, made things different, difficult, and I was expected to hold friendly conversation with their hybrid and their pet wolf.

"I have an essay to do for Santiago by tomorrow, so I have to go back to my room, sorry," I stated, standing, and Alec followed me out the room like a good guard. "Where's Heidi? Bringing in the tourists?" I asked him and he nodded silently. "Does that mean you have to go?" I frowned.

"Only for a few minutes," Alec replied and I frowned, but didn't argue and silently gripped his sleeve when we passed Bella and Edward. "You are extremely dependant, Lia," Alec sighed and I smiled at him.

"And that's why you call me a pathetic little human," I stated simply and he rolled his dark eyes with an unreadable expression. He was so hard to read, to know what he was thinking, and I poked his side experimentally, wondering if he'd have a reaction. Unsurprisingly, he didn't react in any way, shape or form, except an exasperated look that made me smile innocently, and I wrapped my arms around his middle when we went into my room. "Alec, you're not very cuddly, did you know that?" I muttered, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm a vampire, not a teddy bear," Alec retorted and I laughed at him saying the words 'teddy bear' because it was sweet.

"Did you have a teddy bear when you were little and human?" I asked curiously and Alec looked at me blankly. "What were like when you were human? Were you like this or were you different?"

"I don't remember," he said coldly, pulling away from me and keeping his expression clear. "Meaningless human memories, they don't matter, Lia," he stated icily, going to the door, and I frowned slightly.

"Of course they mean something-"

"Lia, stop it," Alec snapped and I frowned at him. "I'm going to go, when I get back, silly questions about human lives, understand?" he didn't wait for my answer, leaving with the door being slammed after him, and I flinched slightly, staring at the door in confusion.

He never talked about his past, but, at the same time, I'd never asked about his human life and how was I supposed to know it was delicate subject if he never told me about it? If we were together, then surely we should know about one another's pasts? He knew about mine, I guess, but why didn't he want to share his past? Now he'd made me curious and, once I was curious, I didn't stop until I had the answers I wanted, which Alec should really know by now. Whether he wanted me to or not, I was finding out about his past and there was nothing that was going to stop me.

* * *

**Lia's rude behaviour has been slightly explained: it's all down to envy that Bella got what she doesn't have the chance to get. As for her acceptance of them killing her power, that's due to Chelsea's power because Aro knew that Lia would probably try to leave or hate them all for the rest of eternity and run the second she became a vampire.  
**

**Thanks to QuirkyCullen, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, Leila'xx, .Doll, catkitty1993, yOur-DoWnFaLl, Vampireism, GwenShaw56, Crystalkyuubi-chan, SecretReader2, AngelCullenxxx, Demetri Can Find Me Any day, evilwriterofdoom, Bassoon, DarkAngel1942, and Mahlisya for reviews.**

**Also thanks to Leila'xx, ice around the moon, Twistergirl114, and PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW for alerts/favourites.**


	16. Two Years and Four Months

"Felix," I said calmly and he looked at me. "You are Aro's bitch boy."

Felix's crimson eyes narrowed as Demetri started laughing loudly and Alec smirked, while I smiled innocently at the large vampire and swung my legs. I was sat on the garden wall, which was actually really tall, and Felix and Demetri were sat either side of me with Alec leaning against the wall below us. Demetri carried on laughing, small giggles escaping me, and Felix grabbed my shoulder, shoving me off of the wall and sending me towards the ground.

A startled cry escaped me, but icy arms caught me, probably bruising me, but I didn't die and I smiled up at Alec gratefully, hugging him tightly and glaring at the scowling Felix. Honestly, he knows he's not allowed to hurt me and, yet, he pushed me off a frigging wall and almost killed me. If Aro found out, he'd be in so much trouble and he knows it. He's an idiotic, moronic, silly vampire that needs to learn to behave, he really does.

"Cullens," Alec suddenly greeted icily, standing me next to him, and I barely restrained a squeak of surprise when Demetri and Felix dropped to the ground with blank expressions on their faces.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob were stood in front of us, Renesmee smiling widely, and the others just glared at us darkly. The vampires sparkled in the sun, like Alec, Demetri, and Felix, but Renesmee had a soft glow around her, making her look angelic, and I looked over Volterra to ignore her. Jacob was boring, not sparkling or glowing, like me, and I felt a little grateful that I wasn't the only one who didn't look different in sunlight. He was still ultra-super-duper tall, though, with _huge_ muscles and he did turn into a wolf, so he wasn't exactly, you know, _normal_, but what about my life was normal nowadays?

"Can we help you?" Felix asked politely, large arms folded over his broad chest, and I glanced up at him.

"Actually, lunch is ready and I was hoping to talk to Lia about her trip to Spain," Renesmee smiled brilliantly and a small frown flickered over my face as I looked at her and Alec protectively placed a hand on my lower back. "If you don't mind that is, Lia," Renesmee added, but she threw Alec a cautious glance, obviously directing this more at him.

"I am hungry," I admitted and Alec rolled his crimson eyes. "Yay! Food! Let's go!" I cheered, tugging on his hand uselessly and releasing it when he refused to move. "Felix! Let's go!" I called without looking back, grabbing my shoes from the chair just outside the door. "Don't tell Heidi," I added to Felix when he appeared next to me. "She'll yell at me and we both know she gets screechy," I shuddered slightly and he laughed.

"Whatever, Lia," he chuckled and Renesmee and Jacob were suddenly on my other side. "Lia, put the shoes on, in case Heidi sees you," Felix suggested with a grin, glancing after Demetri and Alec, and I nodded, grabbing his arm and hopping along. I attempted to pull on my flip-flops at the same time, laughing at Felix's chuckles, and I fell into hopeless laughter when I almost fell over into a heap on the ground. "Lia, you're going to kill yourself," Felix laughed cheerfully and I shoved him, which resulted in me nearly toppling over.

"Thanks," I giggled when Felix grabbed my arm, steadying me, and I yanked on the flip-flops before I continued walking, still giggling helplessly. "Felix!" I squealed when he let go and I barely regained balance, grabbing onto a nearby door so I didn't brain myself on the floor. "You bastard!"

"What you going to do about it?" he grinned smugly and I smirked, walking towards the dining hall.

"Kill you when I turn."

"You wouldn't, you love me far too much."

"Don't be silly, I don't love you."

"Yeah, you love Alec."

"That's more of an acceptance than love."

"Acceptance?"

"Of his arrogant arsehole qualities."

"Your relationship is truly Romeo and Juliet."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Felix, dear."

"Just eat."

This was emphasized by a burger being shoved forcefully into my mouth and I choked on it, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. After a stunned moment, I grabbed another burger and slammed it into vampire's laughing face, roughly swallowing the burger in my mouth. Jacob and Renesmee just gaped as Felix and I threw burgers at one another and laughed out insults, the food getting caught all over us. It was all in my hair, over my clothes, over my skin, and Felix was far better due to the fact he could easily dodge my weak attacks and I, well, was weak and human.

* * *

The Cullens and Volturi (including me) were screaming insults at each other for the sixth time in the past four days and I was well aware this wouldn't be the last time. Alec was stood on one side of me, Heidi on the other, and even Jane was shouting hateful insults, when she usually just tortured people. Of course, she couldn't actually torture any of them due to Bella's 'special' shield and that pissed her off even more, so she wanted to kill them, but she wasn't actually allowed. Poor dear…

"And you're Aro's bitch boy!"

Whoa, did Bella just call Alec Aro's bitch boy?! Who the hell did she think she was?! I'd used that insult on Felix earlier! She is an insult thief! That was my insult! And Felix was Aro's bitch boy! Not Alec! Stupid wannabe vampire!

"Alec! Don't!" I cried, watching him lunge at Bella, and Aro sighed slightly in his throne as I stood next to him and Felix grabbed Alec's jacket, throwing him backwards. He crashed into the wall, a loud snarl ringing from his throat, and I bit my bottom lip as Aro placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to stop. "Bella, you are a bitch, plain and simple," I stated calmly and she snarled at me, so Alec snarled at her in return.

"I thought we were trying to be civil with another," Aro sighed and the Volturi (and me) and the Cullens glared at each other darkly. "Carlisle and I are splitting up arguments every five minutes-"

"Then they should leave!"

"We should find somewhere else to go!"

"Bella should keep her fat gob shut! No one wants to hear what she has to say!"

"They shouldn't threaten us every time we upset Lia!"

"You never upset me! Just annoyed me!"

"She's a spoilt little brat with the Volturi hanging from puppet strings!"

Jane let out an almighty snarl, lunging for Edward's throat, and the others leapt too, the Volturi and the Cullens fighting furiously, apart from Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I just stood back, of course, because I was a mere human with no fighting capabilities whatsoever and it was unwise for me to even attempt physical fighting. Alec was attempting to rip Jasper's head off, I noted lazily, and Jasper threw him across the room like he was a rag doll, poor Alec. With a sigh, I placed my forefinger and thumb into my mouth to let loose a piercing whistle that made them all stop and glare at me.

"Are we going to play together nicely?" I mocked and numerous snarls echoed through the hall. "I'll take that as a no, and they call me a spoilt brat," I muttered, rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

"BELLA! NO!"

Edward's roar made me look back round and a scream of shock and pain rang from my lips when Bella crashed into me, her teeth closing around my jugular. She was ripped from me, my skin and flesh being torn away with her, and I choked on my screams, staring up at Aro with wide eyes. He looked down at me, a small frown on his face, and Carlisle was suddenly at my side, clamping his hands over the gaping wound in my neck. It hurt, a burning pain that tore through my whole being, and I wanted to scream, scream louder than I'd ever screamed before, but I couldn't and I choked on the metallic tasting blood filling my mouth.

Carlisle was yelling, demanding supplies, a towel being pressed against my neck, and I couldn't focus on anything, my vision blurry and my hearing fuzzy. My breathing was hard, barely able to be pulled in through the gaping hole in my neck, and I vaguely noticed my entire body was shaking. I'd landed awkwardly, too, on my back, my legs bent like a clumsy fawn's, and one of my arms were thrown out to the side, elbow bent upwards, while the other was close to my side and my fingers were twitching uncontrollably.

Teeth sunk into my wrists, more into the creases of my elbows, icy tongues running over the bite wounds, and I stared blankly at the high ceiling. Someone's skin sparkled, but I couldn't move to see who it was and Aro's voice was whispering things in my ear, but I couldn't hear through the roaring in my ears and I was waiting for the horrible, burning pain to cease. It wouldn't happen now, I had two years and four months left, I wouldn't turn now, I wouldn't, and Aro wouldn't let me turn now because it wasn't meant to happen.

Things were starting to get bleary, my eyes fluttering, and there was burning agony rushing through my whole being, mostly situated at my neck. My back arched, a scream struggling to break free, and my broken windpipe was making it impossible to scream or breathe properly. Whatever I tried to say came out in garbled, choking words and an icy hand gently covered my mouth, silencing my attempts to speak. Hazily, I looked up to see Alec frowning down at me, his nostrils flared at the smell of blood, and his hand was over my shaking one.

Things went a bit black after that. The only thing I was aware of the pain.

* * *

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I wrote it, I was going to upload it, and then I didn't like it and deleted it…five times. I'm still not happy with it, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it and have gritted my teeth and shoved it up.**

**I made a **_**little**_** mistake in the syllables of Lia's name. There is two syllables, you say it Lee-a, but I was having a stupid day when I wrote it and I should probably change it, but that'd mean up hauling the whole chapter. Yes, I'm an idiot, throw rotten fruit at me if you so desire.**

**Thanks to AngelCullenxxx, QuirkyCullen, emmettandashley, Leila'xx, Shino Kouba, XxSunbunxX, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, SecretReader2, Crystalkyubbi-chan, evilwriterofdoom, Vampireism, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, DoubleAA, AnastasiaNikolaevna, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, DarkAngel1942, and alice for reviews.**

**Another thanks to Bassoon, MaxRideRox, Shino Kouba, aquafizzy10, LillyBear88, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, missEMbear, KoolKat14, HiME ViSUAL, AlissonDarling, , Moonlightfalcon, Nerezza Faye, and juliest et tisbe for alerts/favourites. **


	17. Through Someone Else's Eyes

**Alec POV**

Lia's blood stained the marble platform, crimson and delicious smelling, and it was with great reluctance that I watched the silly little maid scrub it away, because no blood should go to waste that way. She was screaming, I noted absently, at the venom that was making its way through her thanks to Carlisle and Aro's quick work and it was sheer luck that they'd managed to save her as they did. Bella had taken away half Lia's neck, leaving her airway with a gaping hole, and it had been a gruesome sight, even to those who'd lived thousands of years. Most of the Cullens had looked away, that silly little hybrid screaming in horror at what her precious mother had done, and the wolf had looked sickened. It was interesting, how quickly opinions changed.

"I hope we can leave soon," Bella muttered to Edward and I looked at her sharply. "This place is death-"

"A death you yourself have brought, Isabella," I cut in coldly and her eyes, now a livid crimson, swung to me, narrowing in what didn't particularly look like guilt. "Aro will want Carlisle to stay to watch over Lia's transformation, make sure she lives, because you did rip away half her neck," I mused, tapping the trembling maid on the shoulder when she stood to leave. "You missed a bit," I drawled lazily in Italian, pointing to a bloody smear on the ground.

"Cullens," Caius called icily and we all faced him, the maid looking terrified. "Go back to your rooms and stop that insufferable creature from sniffling," he snapped, waving a hand dismissively with his lip curling at Renesmee's continuous whimpers. "She's irritating," he sneered and Esme wrapped her arms around Renesmee, leading her family from the room. "At least the girl will be turned and won't be so irritating now," Caius was speaking to Marcus and Marcus nodded.

"Yes, I suppose, and she already holds a strong loyalty to the Volturi without the use of Chelsea's power," the more reserved vampire replied quietly, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair with his chin on the back of his hand. "The only time it has been necessary was when Lia found out about her mother," he continued quietly and Caius frowned slightly in annoyance.

"That was a bit of an inconvenience, yes, but now she's loyal and that is helpful," he answered and both his and Marcus's gazes slid to me curiously as I stood behind Aro's now empty chair. "Perhaps part of it has to do with you, Alec," Caius smirked slightly in that way that made even the strongest vampire wary and I stayed silent, making sure my expression was carefully blank.

"You and she," Marcus spoke up and I gave Caius a final, cautious look, before turning my eyes to Marcus. "Despite fighting like cat and mouse, are rather fond of one another," Marcus said rather distantly and I frowned slightly.

Lia was Lia, but there was something that made me not want to tear her heart from her chest every second of every day and she didn't seem afraid of me anymore. I rather liked it when she was terrified of me and refused to come anywhere near me, but, slowly, she'd gained confidence with the help of Demetri and Felix and she was suddenly far more entertaining. She scowled, she pouted, she sulked, she yelled, she cried, and she showed all these human emotions that I hadn't seen in a very long time. She also laughed, smiled, teased, and radiated warmth when she was in one of her good moods, because she was human and she could change emotions almost as fast as a vampire could move.

Somewhere along the line, Lia became somewhat of an importance to me, in a rather possessive sort of way, but I did enjoy the happy smile that she often threw my way and the warmth of her lips on my icy ones. She was soft and fragile, which was the only reason I hadn't taken her, because Aro really would kill me if I broke her simply because I couldn't control my urges. There was an inkling of care for her somewhere, something other than possession and protection, and she obviously cared about me, though I often wondered why. She'd often randomly take my hand, or spontaneously press a kiss against my cheek, and, yet, the image of her terrified expression when I'd yelled at her and the times I'd threatened her sometimes flashed through my mind instead of the smiles.

"Heidi," Renata suddenly appeared, bringing me from my thoughts, and Heidi turned to Renata, a slightly worried expression on her face. "Aro wants you to change Lia from her bloody clothing," Renata stated and Heidi nodded, following the other vampire from the hall.

"Alec," Jane snapped my name and I looked at her. "Don't start moping," she spat, sweeping away and leaving me with Marcus and Caius, because today I was their guard.

Jane hadn't forgiven me for being with the human, for being with Lia, who was still petrified of her, and Jane was awfully cold toward me when anything to do with Lia was brought up. She hated the little human, just like I used to, but then Aro forced me into her presence and she got under my skin, forcing me to want to protect her instead of having to. Felix and Demetri had connected with her instantly, just like Heidi, but it'd taken time for me to feel some sort of attachment to the silly little girl. She was stubborn and far too proud for me to actually want to care about her, but that stubbornness was what forced me to take notice, because she persisted in talking to me when she'd gotten over her fear of me and it was simply impossible to ignore her.

Screams sounded from Lia down in her room, awfully loud in my sensitive ears, and I was surprised at the mild tug on my dead heart, informing me that I did feel something for Lia. She was annoying, she was absolutely impossible to deal with, and yet I felt a strange fondness for her that I never expected to have when I first saw her sitting on that fountain. There had been that stupid little frown on her face, her blue eyes full of curiosity and mild frustration, and I remembered the way she'd kept running a hand through her black hair in her impatience to find out what was going on. The terrified expression she'd held when I found her reading that goddamn book, though, was still burned into my memory and I couldn't forget the sheer fear shining in those blue eyes when I'd towered over her.

Hastily, I shook that image out of my head, refusing to remember how good her blood had smelt as her heart had pounded rapidly in her chest, and her blood had always smelt perfume like to me, but not as my La Tua Cantante. She just smelt nice, her skin smelling like the sunshine, and I liked that she smelt like the sun, though I'm not sure why because I rarely went into the sun, not liking that I, in Lia's words, sparkled. Still, I liked the smell of sunshine that lingered on her skin, and, according to her, I smelled like the rain, so we were apparently, according to her, good contrasts.

Caius and Marcus stood, departing to their own quarters, and that left me to do what I wished, so I almost automatically went toward Lia's room. The screaming was growing louder as I neared the room and the door was left open, showing the occupants of the large bedroom. Lia, now out of the bloody dress to be dressed in a set of pyjamas I'd often seen her in, was laid on the bed, screaming in agony at the venom rushing through her veins, and Aro and Carlisle were stood at either side of her bed. They watched her unblinkingly, making sure the venom was going through her, and the image of her in agony was surprisingly worrying. Heidi stood at the bottom of the bed, arms folded beneath her chest, a carefully hidden worried expression on her face, and Felix and Demetri were stood near the window, frowning at their friend.

Lia meant more to the Volturi than we really cared to admit.

* * *

**Lia POV**

The screams echoed in my ears, the pain mercilessly ravaged my whole body, and it never left, always there, always punishing me. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve this punishment, to deserve to be in this hell, but I think it might have to do with that grape I stole from the shop when I was six. Daddy was getting some other fruit, leaving me cling to the trolley, and the green grape looked so shiny and yummy, so I'd taken it and daddy had been very angry. He'd yelled for ages that I'd stolen the grape, because stealing was bad, no matter how small, and I'd started crying in shame. That was the only explanation I could think of, because I'd never stolen again, I was a good student at school, barely skipping school, but daddy always knew when I skipped because he was in on it, and I'd never slept with anyone, so my 'virtue' was still in tact for when I married.

All the burning seemed to increase, along with the screams, and I prayed to whatever God there was to make this pain go away. It didn't, though, it continued to punish me for things I wasn't aware I'd done, and I kept my eyes squeezed shut against the agony. Whimpers escaped me when the screams hurt my throat even more, uncontrolled pleads for the pain to stop piercing the air, and I couldn't stop another scream when the burning rushed to my heart. My back arched off whatever I was laying on, my screams tearing from my lips, and I let out gasping breaths when the pain dissipated, leaving me feeling rather…strange.

My eyes fluttered cautiously, staring up at the bed hangings above me, and I frowned at how _clear_ everything was, even the dust particles swirling through the air obvious to me. Unconsciously, I pulled in a sharp breath, frowning at how strange it felt to have the dust being sucked into my lungs, and I looked to my side, smelling someone. Aro sat there, a wide smile on his face, Felix and Demetri behind him, and I turned to my other side, frowning at Carlisle Cullen stood next to my window with his sparkling. Aro patted my shoulder, his hand surprisingly normal feeling, and I frowned in confusion, sitting up faster than I should've done and feeling panic race through me.

"I had two years and four months," I whispered, eyes wide, and Aro smiled sympathetically at me. "I had two years," I protested, hating the bell like voice that escaped my throat, and Felix gave me a grin.

"Hey, you can kick Alec all the way to India, like you've always wanted now," he said optimistically and I scowled at him, feeling irrational anger shredding through me.

"I HAD TWO YEARS!"

The bed was sent flying across the room at Felix's head and he grunted as the wooden frame slammed into him and he and the shattered bed crashed into the wall. I was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, I realised, not what I was wearing before all this happened, and I hoped it was Heidi who'd changed my clothes. Bella had turned me into _this_ before my time, Bella had taken away what little humanity I had left, and Bella was going to pay for _daring_ to shred my last few years and months left.

That thought urged me towards the door and Felix and Demetri lunged for me, but I was already outside and I was absently aware of the snarl that lingered in my throat. Bella, Bella, Bella, where was Bella? Because I was going to destroy her, as I'd longed to do since the day I met her, and she was going to pay. My nose twitched slightly as I sniffed on instinct, flitting through the halls, and my mind was set firmly on destroying Bella, despite the burning in my throat that demanded I feed, that I find some blood. Of course I knew I needed to feed, Demetri and Felix had had it drilled into my head that I'd feel an uncontrolled urge to feed, and I paused when a delicious, blood scent filled my nostrils.

"Lia," Aro said sternly as my body dropped into a crouch and Alec and Jane were suddenly in front of me. "We don't want to attack Renesmee, do we?" Aro scolded and I glared at him, but cringed when a disgusting, wet dog scent hit me and I clamped a hand over my nose.

"That smells nauseating," I groaned and Felix suddenly appeared, clamping his arms around my shoulders and holding me firmly. "I'm thirsty," I protested.

"Yes, Lia, we have someone just for you," Aro reassured me with a warm smile, taking my shoulder and pushing me away from the disgusting smell of wet dog. "We saved someone, because we knew you'd be hungry," Aro told me as Alec walked next to me, Demetri and Felix behind, and Jane in front of me. "Just, don't attack our guests, Lia, because that's rude."

"She stole my humanity," I snapped, feeling anger pulse through me again. "I'll kill her after I've eaten," I decided and Aro gave me a stern look. I snarled slightly, but didn't argue with him and just thought about my revenge, which I completely intended on carrying out.

A mouth watering smell hit me like a ton of bricks, making me tense, lips curling back over my teeth, and Felix opened the door for me, motioning to the man sat in the middle of the room. He stood, yelling insults, but I was on him in less than a second, wrenching his head to the side, and he roared in protest when my teeth sunk into his neck. Delicious blood rushed into my mouth, running down my throat, easing the burning, and I gulped it down greedily, ignoring how his struggles became less. My hands were like vices on his biceps, pinning him to the ground, and I was disappointed when the blood flow ceased.

Reluctantly, I sat up, licking away the blood remaining on my lips, and Aro patted my head proudly, smiling warmly at me. Thirst still raged red hot at my throat and I longed for more blood, staring at the unfortunately drained man laid on the ground. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, mouth half open in screams that would never sound, and I, shocking myself, felt no guilt. This was what I was now, humans were merely my prey from now on, and I silently faced Aro and the other vampires, eyes narrowing on Bella and Edward stood in the doorway, both looking sickened.

My body lunged, my hands wrapped around Bella's neck, my snarl ripped through the air, and numerous hands grabbed me, wrenching me back. Bella snarled right back at me, trying to grab me, and Edward grasped her around the middle, whispering for her to calm down. I slammed an elbow into one of my captors stomachs, slamming a fist into the second's face, and Bella and I met in midair, the sound of two rocks crashing to together ringing deafeningly. One of us wasn't going to live through this and I was determined to send her head rolling across the floor for daring to rip away my few remaining years.

"And you call the Volturi monsters," I whispered darkly in her ear and Bella smacked me across the face, sending me reeling back into the wall.

"STOP!"

Part of me was very, _very_ tempted to ignore Aro's command as I stood and half pounced back to Bella, but Aro had a firm hand on my shoulder and I snarled at him, but didn't move. Bella was standing there, smirking smugly, and I screamed at her in my mind, hands curled into tight fists, body trembling in pure anger. Aro pushed me between Demetri and Felix, who took my biceps, dragging me out of the room, and I let them, glaring darkly at Bella. A light growl whispered on my tongue, but I followed Demetri and Felix toward my room and smirked slightly at the sight of my destroyed bed across the floor. I wouldn't need it anyway, would I?

"You were totally kicking Bella's butt," Felix attempted to lighten the mood and I snarled at the mention of Bella. "Seriously, though, you would've won if Aro hadn't stopped it, I even bet on you," he grinned at me and I looked at him.

"Who bet on Bella?" I spat out her name.

"Edward," Demetri answered. "We knew you'd win, though."

"Of course I would," I snorted lightly, kicking a piece of my bed across the room and watching it embed into the wall. "Will Aro be mad about that?" I asked absently as the wall crumbled slightly around the piece of wood and Demetri and Felix shrugged in reply.

* * *

**Vampireism has made a story cover for this, the link is on my profile, go check it out! So, thanks yet again Vampireism!**

**Thank you Leila'xx, JasperWhitlockHale-mi-amor, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, XxSunbunxX, AngelCullenxxx, Volturi Princess, LillyBear88, kattie-anz, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, Vampireism, littleauthorxxx, Crystalkyuubi-chan, Layla's Lancaster, kathleena, hannah, darkangel1994, Paul-werewolf- lover, and ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, for reviews.**

**Also thanks to Volturi Princess, phsycogothpixie, littleauthorxxx, xXAllieXx, Layla's Lancaster, Artemis D, PrincessVio, Twilight Buster, darkangel1994, Livia09, Paul-werewolf- lover, xDazzledxPandax, Andi.18, team-rosaliexx, and theadventuresofjamesandsirius for alerts/favourites.**

**Sorry for the long update wait. I've gone back to college after Easter and I'm swamped with work to do, so sorry and I hope you don't all hate me!**


	18. Things I Shouldn't Say

The tourists were coming, their smell almost overpowering, and I tensed in anticipation as the doors opened and Heidi strode in with the tourists trotting after her. Alec and Felix gripped my arms tightly until it was time and I growled at them, impatient and thirsty, especially at the delicious smell floating from the humans. God, I wanted to just drink from them, to sink my teeth into their necks, to drain them, and Aro had decided that, even though I was only two months, I had to learn control, so I couldn't just lunge and kill like I'd done before. The grips on my arms tightened when I took a restless step forward and I saw a little girl staring at me with huge eyes, clutching her mother tightly. I wouldn't take the child, I'd take the teenage boy that was grinning at me with appreciation in his dull brown eyes, and Alec and Felix cursed when I lunged forward.

"Lia," Aro scolded sharply when I was inches from the terrified looking group and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing the boy, sinking my teeth into his jugular. "I suppose it was too much to expect for a two month old vampire to control herself in a room full of humans," I vaguely heard Aro sigh and I heard the screams of the other tourists silence when the others started to feed.

A little hand suddenly wrapped into my skirt as I dropped the boy's dead, drained body into the pit and I looked down, arching an eyebrow at the sight of the little girl from before staring at me with terrified eyes. She smelt mouth watering and I still felt hungry, a smirk sliding over my bloodied lips. A small whimper escaped her as she pressed her face into my hip and I dimly wondered why the hell she'd come to me for comfort when I'd kill her. She let out a little sob when her mother screamed, being drained by Felix, and I just grabbed a woman who was trying to escape. I ignored the child clutching me, draining the woman I'd caught, and the girl whimpering loudly into my skirt, soaking the blue fabric with salty tears.

"Lia, stop playing with your food," Alec sighed, appearing next to me and sliding an arm around my waist when I'd finished with the woman and thrown her away. "Drink her, or give her to someone else," he said with a roll of his crimson eyes, kissing my forehead, and the girl clutched at my skirt tightly. She was probably only about four, with huge green eyes and sweet little brown curls, but she was food and I was thirsty. "Lia," Alec sounded impatient now, his eyes on the pulse beating in the girl's neck, and I crouched in front of her, venom swirling around my mouth.

"Please," the girl begged and Alec crouched down next to me. "Please," she repeated, tears falling down her cheeks, and I suddenly felt guilty for wanting to kill the child. "I want to go home," she pleaded, wrapping her fingers into my black hair, and I glanced at Alec, not sure what to do.

"Alec?" I said uncertainly, because I really wanted to kill her, but my remaining humanity forced me to ignore that strong need and I was stunned I was able to resist.

"I've had children before," Alec stated calmly, taking the girl from me, and she screamed, keeping her fingers tight in my hair. That would've really hurt if I was human, because it probably would've been wrenched from my scalp, and I was still trying to work out why she was clinging to me so much. "Release Lia, child," Alec commanded, prying her fingers from my hair, and I left with Heidi.

"I couldn't kill kids at first either," Heidi told me calmly, wrapping an arm around me, and I shrugged slightly, running a hand through my tousled hair and wiping away the blood on my chin. "I wish we could go shopping," Heidi sighed and I felt a twinge of amusement.

"In a decade or so perhaps," the calmness I said this with surprised me and Heidi smiled slightly, patting my shoulder. "I'm glad the Cullens have gone, it's much more peaceful now," I mused aloud, brushing my long hair from my face, and Heidi nodded her agreement, the muscles around her mouth tightening in disapproval of the Cullens.

"And that idiotic Bella didn't even apologise," she growled slightly and I smiled, ignoring the mirror against the wall pointedly.

I didn't like my new appearance, the paleness of my skin, the perfection that had been carefully engraved into every piece of me, and the crimson eyes were supposed to be the same blue as my father. My skin was as hard as granite, my teeth were too straight, too white, and I walked with an elegance I shouldn't possess. Alec told me my worries were silly, worries that would soon pass into indifference, and that I would soon embrace my vampirism. I did rather enjoy the super strength and the super speed, because Felix and I sometimes had arm wrestles or races to see who was the best. I had won so far, but that was because I was still newborn, and Aro had me training my power everyday to get control over it.

"I wonder how long Alec will be," I wondered and Heidi smirked slightly at me. "Why do you constantly look at me with that expression nowadays?" I frowned. "And Demetri and Felix get those stupid grins on their faces."

"We're just curious," Heidi replied lightly and I frowned at her, confused. "You and Alec are very close," she continued in that light tone and I was starting to get suspicious. "We were wondering," she paused, giving me a cautious sidelong glance. "Just _how_ close you are."

"Heidi," I said slowly, a light growl entering my voice, and Heidi smiled at me. "Are you asking the very private and very personal question I think you're asking?" I asked with rage bubbling in the undertones of my voice and she laughed that silly little tinkling laugh of hers. If I didn't like her so much, I'd hate her.

"Yes," she answered unashamedly and I glared at her, lip curling upwards to reveal my teeth in a snarl. "So, have you popped your cherry yet?"

"Heidi, I'm struggling to control my very volatile temper, so do not push me anymore," I growled and Heidi grinned at me. "Stupid, interfering, nosy _vampires_," I muttered under my breath, turning on my heel and kicking a chair down the hall with a satisfied smirk sliding across my lips when it shattered against the very, _very_ far wall.

"You forget," Heidi laughed, smoothing my hair absently and patting my cheek. "You _are_ a stupid, interfering, nosy vampire," she teased me and I glared at her, a soft snarl escaping me with death threats echoing through my mind. "Ugh, I don't need to hear that, thank you, keep your power under control," she sighed and I closed my eyes with a snarl, concentrating on locking away my thoughts. "You're getting much better!" Heidi smiled proudly at me.

"Don't treat me like a child!" I snapped, stamping my foot and folding my arms beneath my chest. "Because I'm not! I am not a child!"

"You're acting like one, Lia, dear," Alec's voice sighed, his smell entering my nostrils, and I turned, seeing him approaching with that infuriating smirk on his face. "What is it that's annoyed you?" he asked, kissing my temple, and I smiled slightly.

"Heidi," I answered simply and Heidi glared at me. "And Felix and Demetri, apparently," I added and Heidi continued to glare. "Probably the whole castle, apart from perhaps Jane, Caius, and Marcus," my anger was starting to rise again and Heidi smiled innocently. "How could you?!" I snarled and Alec pulled me down the corridor sharply.

"We're simply curious Lia!" Heidi called after me. "Tell me what happens!"

"Let me kill her," I whined childishly, gripping the front of Alec's dark grey suit, and he smirked slightly at me, his lips touching mine for the briefest of moments. "You don't know what she said," I pouted at him, though I was weakening at the soft kisses he was placing against my lips.

"What did she say that was so awful?" he was indulging me for a moment, something rare, but I greedily grasped onto the opportunity and wrapped my arms around his middle with a pout.

"She was asking very personal questions," I stated as we went into my room and I was still surprised the bed had been replaced, with the new one sat neatly in the old one's position, though now I knew why. Aro was disgusting, truly, he shouldn't be thinking about _that_ between Alec and me.

"What kind of personal questions?" Alec smirked and I knew that expression far too well since I'd turned, his lips touching the side of my neck. "Lia," he said it an annoying singsong voice that he used to make me tell him things through sheer irritation.

"Never you mind," I said stubbornly and he chuckled lightly, repeating my name in that singsong voice of his. "Alec, stop it," I used the same tone as him, but I was beginning to giggle a little and he smirked at me, kissing me and rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone. "You're annoying," I muttered and he chuckled softly.

"Nine hundred and ninety three," he murmured and I frowned at him, confused. "That's how many times you've called me annoying since we've met," he stated simply and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled free from my lips. "Lia, why are you laughing?" he frowned. "Now is hardly the time for one of your giggling fits."

"You counted how many times I've called you annoying!" I laughed and Alec frowned, getting irritated with me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at your strangeness," I grinned, still giggling, my arms sliding around his neck, and he glared at me. "Sorry," I repeated quickly, biting my bottom lip to rein in the laughter. "No, I'm okay now, I promise," I smiled, no longer laughing, just about anyway, and he gave me a suspicious look, before pressing a hard kiss against my lips.

Since I'd turned, Alec's kisses weren't so careful anymore, because I was no longer breakable and I enjoyed the freedom we had now. Yes, Jane still despised me for daring to be with her brother, and, yes, I was still completely terrified of her and wasn't planning any sleepovers with her anytime soon. She would probably torture me to insanity if I went anywhere near her with anything that remotely resembled something for a sleepover and I kind of like being sane. Of course, if Alec heard me say I thought I was sane, he'd tell me I was crazy for thinking I was sane and make me want to slap him.

"Can you stop thinking about my sister right now?" Alec suddenly groaned in frustration, pulling away from me and rubbing his temples. "Can't you control your ability or stop thinking?" he glared at me and I felt a little embarrassed I'd let my power run away with me in my distraction.

"I'm sorry," I said yet again, pressing my lips to his, and Alec was still for a moment, assessing my thoughts I think. I kept my mind on the feel of his mouth against mine and he seemed to accept this as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me against him. "Better thoughts?" I grinned.

"Lia," Alec sighed, pulling back from me and giving me a stern look. "Shut up," he commanded and proceeded to complete the task for me, covering my mouth with his and brushing his tongue against my bottom lip.

* * *

Heidi grinned at me as I left my room with Alec the next morning and I glared at her, but shook my head sharply and watched her expression fall. Alec looked at me questioningly, but I ignored the glance and stomped towards the classroom for my power lesson with Aro. For some reason, Alec was still required in these little 'sessions' as Aro liked to call them and all he did was annoy me and make me want to kick him to Saudi Arabia. It was possible now, I mused as I looked at my boyfriend, a small smirk playing at my lips, and he met my gaze suspiciously, but I simply smiled sweetly and kissed him to distract him. Distractions were fun.

"I heard that."

Alec's crimson eyes narrowed on me, silently demanding to know what I meant by that, and I shot into the classroom quickly, finding Aro and _Caius_ there. Why was Caius there? He never cared about what I was doing, so what was he doing here? Dammit, could he hear my thoughts? They sometimes got a little loud without me knowing when I lost control and, from Alec's eye roll, I had definitely lost control. I smiled apologetically, bowing my head respectfully, and I snapped my thoughts back into place, praying they stayed under control.

The little training session soon started with Caius watching silently and I had to push certain thoughts into Alec's mind, which made him cringe a little. I was making him think of the twelve times table and he looked at me with an arched eyebrow, so I didn't know whether or not it worked. My thoughts then changed to cats, remembering our first team building session, and Alec's crimson eyes narrowed lividly. Oh yeah, it was working. I grinned at his glare, laughing lightly, and he was silently demanding that I change the thought process, so I reluctantly changed it to the book I was reading. It was _Peter Pan_, because _Peter Pan_ was awesome and it'd been my favourite book as a child, so much so that I'd wanted to go Never Never Land and be a child forever. Of course, now, I sort of was, stuck in a fifteen year old body.

"Stop thinking about _Peter Pan_," Alec sighed and I laughed, while Aro smiled proudly and Caius looked mildly interested at the ability I held. "You think about the most inane things," Alec muttered and I rolled my red eyes.

"Would prefer I thought about you constantly?" I drawled sarcastically and he smirked. "Ugh, you're such a pig," I rolled my eyes again and he continued smirking. "Aro, make him stop!" I whined, glaring at Alec darkly, and Aro simply shook his head.

"Lia, it's not unusual-"

"Aro, we're not talking about this, and don't quote Elvis Presley at me."

"And it's completely natural-"

"Caius, please help me-"

"Not to mention Alec's stuck in a teenage body, and teenagers think about sex rather a lot-"

"Bye!" I yelped, sprinting out the room, and Aro started laughing. "I can hear you!" I yelled back at the room, running to my own room and shutting the door firmly. "Disgusting, perverted vampires," I muttered, dropping onto my bed and picking up _Peter Pan_.

My door opened, revealing the rather amused Alec, and I deliberately turned my back on him, annoyed that he'd encouraged Aro's disgusting mind. A soft chuckle reached my sensitive ears and Alec's hand touched my shoulder, gaining my attention and causing me to look up at him with narrowed eyes. He smirked, sitting next to me, and I blinked when he pulled my book from my grip and started reading from the beginning. I huffed, looking over his shoulder at the book, and I rested my head on his shoulder absently, looking at the words and taking them in. It surprised me when Alec slid an arm around my waist, pulling me gently against him, and I couldn't stop the small smile that slid over my lips.

Somehow, Alec had made my transition into being a vampire a little easier, teaching me a few things, explaining things I didn't understand, and I liked his company. He could be kind, when he tried, but mostly he was cold and distant, and, yet, I still loved being around him, loved holding his hand, or being close to him, or kissing him. He was difficult to figure out and read, but I also knew that he'd always be there for me, and I appreciated having that knowledge. I knew that he knew how I felt about him, he just didn't comment on it or of his feelings for me, and I just accepted that because it was Alec.

"I love you," the three words escaped before I had really understood they'd slipped free from my grip and Alec grew as hard as marble next to me.

He was out of the door in a second flat, the book falling to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

**Vampireism made another story cover (I know, she's awesome, she may be my new best friend, but shush, my other best friend doesn't know) and the link is on my profile with the other one!**

**Thanks to 10101, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, SecretReader2, AngelCullenxxx, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, theadventuresofjamesandsirius, Crystalkyuubi-chan, Vampireism, QuirkyCullen, Leila'xx, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, Awesome-Vampire-Pixie, and Alec08 for reviews!**

**Another thanks to Love2Sing, mack7180, Awesome-Vampire-Pixie, TheDaydreamer7, and LoyalReaderPerson for favourites/alerts.**


	19. Revelations, Anger, and Celebrations

Rambles about how stupid I was rang free from my lips and a rant about what an arse Alec was, before I wanted to burst into tears and felt frustrated that I didn't have the ability. In the end I dropped onto the bed, my head falling against Heidi's shoulder, and she'd just rubbed my back, glaring at Demetri and Felix to make them leave. They would do something stupid if they heard what Alec had done, like try and kill him and end up dead or in severe pain from Jane torturing them for attempting to kill her brother. She was rather protective, you know, and would mostly likely be cackling like an evil witch at my despair right now, because she hated me.

"I'm so stupid," I dry sobbed into Heidi's shoulder and she sighed softly, smoothing my black hair and not bothering to tell me that I wasn't. "I should've kept my big gob shut," I continued to sob and Heidi nodded her agreement. She was crap at the whole comforting thing, honestly.

Over the next week, I avoided Alec like the plague, too embarrassed to face him, and I hated the sympathetic looks most of the others threw me. Jane had given me a big, smug smirk when we'd run across each other and I'd repressed the urge to kick her in the head, because she was infuriating. It was bad enough that Felix was constantly telling me that I could do better and that Demetri always just kept me informed on Alec's whereabouts. I appreciated Demetri's efforts, because it made it very easy to avoid Alec, and Heidi just kept saying that I needed to talk to him and sort things out. I didn't think there was anything to sort out, because it was all very obvious: I loved him and he didn't love me, which all sounded very simple to me.

Pain clenched my still heart at the thought of Alec not loving me, even though I should've known he'd react the way he did, because Alec wasn't very good with emotions and love was definitely an emotion he'd be unable to face. He had been too cold for too long, using girls simply to relieve himself, and then I'd practically forced him into celibacy because I knew he had too much honour to cheat on me. He'd been kind, underneath the iciness everyone else saw, and he'd been gentle when I was human, careful not to hurt me with his superior strength. He'd indulged my childish moods on occasion with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, but he'd let me drag him into everything and put up with me.

"Lia," oh no, it was Aro, and he had on the sympathetic face as he took my hands in his and read my thoughts. "Oh, dear child, it'll be alright, we all have to go through heartbreaks before we find out true love," he soothed, wrapping me into a hug, and I blinked, looking at the nearby Felix with a 'what the fuck?' expression on my face.

"Thanks, Aro," I said awkwardly, patting his back and wriggling free. "I'm going to go now," I said slowly, walking away quickly and running a hand through my black hair. "That was weird," I hissed to Felix when he started walking next to me and he laughed. "It's not funny," I snapped quietly, glancing over my shoulder, and I was grateful Aro was nowhere in sight.

"You need to stop acting so miserable," Felix stated sternly, suddenly looking serious, and I frowned at him. "You're my friend, Lia, and I don't like seeing you sad, neither does anyone else," he frowned at me disapprovingly. "We're starting to get worried about you, because you either sit in your room all day or stay in the garden, but feeding's today and you need to come, you know you do."

The thought of feeding made me perk up slightly and I looked into Felix's worried, dark eyes rather guiltily. "Sorry, Felix, and I'll see you at feeding time," I promised, wrapping my arms around his middle, and he slid his thick arms around my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze. "You're a good friend," I whispered into his chest, giving him a small smile, and he grinned in return. "I'm going to go to the library, see you at feeding time," I said, walking away and throwing him a wave over my shoulder.

My heels clicked against the marble floor and I paused at a window, watching the rain pour down from the sky and wishing the sun was out so my skin would sparkle. I smiled slightly as I remembered how much I loved watching the others sparkle when I'd been human and my eyes followed the raindrops fall. Alec had been favourite to watch glitter, because he so obviously hated it, but he put up with the sunlight because I liked watching him in the light and he'd just sit there, listening to me talk. After a long while, he'd move into the shadow, usually sitting next to me, and I'd pout playfully, but enjoyed having him close to me and would link our fingers together.

Dammit, brain, stop linking everything to Alec! You're making me feel like some pathetic idiot who pines constantly after their ex! I refuse to be that girl anymore, I refuse to pine and mope for Alec, because he didn't care about me, and now I won't care about him. With that thought, I nodded determinedly and turned to walk away, but froze at the familiar scent of rain that suddenly filled my nostrils. Shit, he was around here somewhere, probably behind me, waiting for me to turn and give him my annoyed look, because he always knew what to expect with me.

A sudden flash of stubbornness spread through me and I walked away from the smell of him with extreme reluctance, going outside into the rain. The rain was cool, but didn't affect my icy, hard skin and I ran a hand through my hair, which was rapidly getting soaking wet. He couldn't expect me to run into his arms, to pretend not to care that he didn't love me, and, if he did think that, he was an idiot, because it wasn't okay. It wasn't okay that I'd told him that I loved him and he'd walked away, it wasn't okay that he hadn't even tried to find me over the past week, and it wasn't okay that he hadn't said a word to me after I'd said I loved him.

"Lia."

No, don't follow me, don't pretend, don't make me care, don't make me want to listen to you.

"Don't leave," Alec commanded, his hand wrapping around my elbow when I started toward the other door, and I refused to look at him, feeling phantom fingers tighten around my heart and making me want to cringe slightly. "Just listen to me," Alec sighed and I looked over Volterra, still refusing to look at him and trying desperately to ignore the smell of him and the real rain that continued falling around us.

"Let go," I said quietly, trying not to let the tremor in my voice show, and Alec grabbed my other arm, pulling me round to face him and releasing me with one hand to grasp my chin. He forced me to look into his crimson eyes, conflicting emotions raging in his eyes, and I wanted to shut my eyes, but I never could look away from him. "What do you want?" I couldn't hide the break in my voice this time and I saw the slightest of flinches from Alec.

"When Jane and I were human, we were hated by the entire village we lived in," he suddenly stated and I frowned slightly, confused. "Our father had died when we were children, too young to remember him, but we had our mother and she loved us enough in the absence of our father," he continued quietly and my mind suddenly clicked to what he was doing: he was telling me about his past, just like I'd wanted before I'd turned. "I hated the other children, they made my sister cry with their cruelty, and my mother would always just smile and tell us that we were special.

"My father had given Jane and I two toys when we were just starting walk that we could pull along behind us and I thought mine was the best in the world. It was a dog and I was allergic to dogs, so it was like I had my own that followed me around everywhere and I had it on a lead. Jane had a cat, but I hated cats because I'd been scratched by one when I was a child, though I can't remember how old I was, and I refused to go near the thing. We never bickered over toys like most siblings, because we were twins, my mother said, and we'd done all the bickering in the womb in our battles for space.

"We were called witches as we got older, though, Jane and I, and our mother tried to protect us from the taunts, but they called her a whore and the mother of Satan's spawn. She died when we were thirteen of an illness and I remember Jane crying and I remember that I blamed the villagers because of their hate and their curses. My hatred for them all grew exponentially, as did their hatred for us, and we dealt with more and more taunts from them until a little after our fifteenth birthdays.

"It was suspicious, because it all grew quiet, and then they were suddenly breaking down the door to our small home, grabbing us, dragging us to the middle of the village to the platform where they burnt the witches. Jane was screaming, I remember that, and her pleads for them to let us go, for me to stop them, to save us, to get us out of there. I couldn't, even though I tried, and they tied us to the stake, cheering that they were burning the witches and Jane was sobbing. They were merciless, throwing rocks while they tried to start the fire, and they did start the fire, the flames climbing higher and higher. The smoke got caught in my throat, making me cough, and the heat was unbearable, licking away at my skin, burning at my flesh.

"And then Aro appeared with Felix and Heidi, getting Jane and I away from the fire and turning us into what we are now," Alec finished and I stared at him, eyes wide in horror, the rain still pouring down. "The last person in the world to say that they loved me was my mother over three centuries ago and that's why I couldn't stay when I heard you say it," he said softly and I wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I do love you," I murmured and I tightened my grip around him when I felt him tense. "And I'm going to say it a lot until you stop acting like hearing that is the worst thing in the world," I added with a smirk and Alec rolled his eyes at him, but he didn't look so tense anymore. "I'm hungry, let's go see if Heidi's back," I announced, dragging him inside and feeling rather good that I could now.

"One thing," Alec suddenly said, grabbing my waist and pulling me back against him with that annoying smirk. "Shut up for this," he smirked and his lips were suddenly on mine.

Dear god, I've missed that.

* * *

Time passed quickly when you were a vampire, I realised, and I was a little surprised when it reached the year mark of my turning. Officially, I was no longer a newborn and the thought made me smile, because everyone had taken to calling me 'child' instead of my name, except for Alec, because that would be kind of weird considering our relationship. Anyway, back to my birthday of sorts, Aro was planning on throwing me a big party with basically all the vampires he knew coming and I was not looking forward to it. I hated to be the centre of attention, especially in the sort of setting Aro was planning, and I was scowling childishly as Heidi forced me into a dress.

The skirt only fell to my knees, flared out with the black netting beneath, and the main part of the dress was also black, the fabric satin. It had no sleeves or straps, leaving my shoulders and collarbone revealed, and Heidi put a pair of black closed toed sandals on my feet, which made my legs look far longer than they were. She carefully styled my black hair so it had loose curls from just above my ears to the bottom and she didn't apply much make up, just mascara, black eyeliner, and lipgloss. I did look good, I admitted to myself, and I smiled slightly at my reflection, thanking Heidi gratefully before she left to get ready herself.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, which Heidi had shut after her, and I pulled it open quickly, smiling brightly at the sight of Alec. He was in a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie, looking perfect, and his crimson eyes travelled from my feet up, a smirk sliding onto his lips. His lips touched my own softly, but the kiss soon deepened and I curled my expertly manicured fingers into his soft hair, tugging him closer. He obliged perhaps a little too eagerly, definitely wrinkling my pretty dress, and I didn't really care, only pulling away from him when someone cleared their throat pointedly. We saw Demetri stood there in a black suit with a black shirt and I smiled at him innocently, thankful that Heidi was a genius and had used that non-smear lipgloss.

"Everyone's waiting for the princess's entrance," Demetri winked teasingly and I glared at him, but followed him down the corridor with Alec's hand around mine. We were the same height with me in my heels, I realised, and I smiled slightly, shifting slightly closer to him and pausing outside the large doors. "Aro wants to announce you, so wait here until you hear your name," Demetri smirked and I punched him, watching with satisfaction as he winced slightly and went into the hall quickly.

"Aro doesn't make such a fuss about your turning day," I muttered to Alec, smoothing my skirt and feeling a little nervous now. "Do I look okay?" I asked anxiously, biting my bottom lip, a definite human habit, and Alec rolled his eyes at me, kissing my forehead.

"Perfect," he said quietly and I smiled widely, kissing him quickly and hearing Aro's voice saying my name. "We'd best go in," Alec said softly, holding his arm out to me, and I slid my arm through his, hand rested on his forearm, as the doors were pulled open and we walked in to polite applause and more than a few vampires looking at me as though to say 'what's so special about her?' that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Lia," Aro smiled warmly when Alec and I reached him and he wrapped me into a warm hug. "I introduce to you all, the Volturi's newest daughter, Lia Donna Fallow," he said proudly, turning me to face the crowd and placing a hand on my bare shoulder. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate her birthday, now, please, enjoy," he stated, waving his hand, and everyone slowly started talking as my eyes zeroed in on the Cullens and my lips started to curl back over my teeth in a snarl. "There will be no fighting here today, Lia, Alec," Aro scolded quietly, looking at us sternly, and I turned my snarl into a smile.

"Yes, Aro," I replied and Alec nodded his agreement, taking my hand and leading me into the crowd. "I smell blood," I stated, looking at the passing waiter. "And not just human," I frowned, following the waiter, and Alec looked vaguely amused by me. "Is that animal blood for the Cullens and the Denali clan?" I asked, taking a goblet of human blood.

"Yes, and _do not_ mix them," Alec ordered, guessing my thoughts, and I pouted at him, wondering how the hell he knew my plans. "You're predictable, Lia," he smirked, kissing my forehead for the second time that night, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Am not, I'm spontaneous and unpredictable," I retorted and Alec just rolled his eyes at me, placing a hand on the small of my back, a goblet of blood in his other hand. "Cold blood is disgusting," I muttered and he nodded his agreement, but we both continued to drink.

"Happy birthday Lia!" it was Renesmee, now looking about fifteen, smiling brightly, and I glared at her mother, who was stood behind her. "We brought you a present, but it's on the table with all the others," Renesmee continued cheerfully. "I love your dress!"

"Heidi got it for me," I answered and Renesmee's smile wavered at my icy tone. "Thanks, for the present and the compliment," I said a little reluctantly, putting on a small smile, and her eyes looked at my goblet of human blood almost enviously. "Want some?" I asked, holding the goblet out, and Bella snarled, going to grab my wrist, but Alec was faster and latched a hand around her wrist instead. "Well, Bella, no need to be so rude, I was simply being polite, but there is animal blood available if you so desire," I said calmly, rather enjoying taunting her, and Renesmee looked embarrassed as Alec slowly released her mother and she snarled at me. "Bella, it's my birthday, which you should be well aware of," I smiled coldly.

"That was an accident," she growled and we were gaining a few people's attention, including Aro's, which wasn't good in the slightest. "You deliberately pushed me," Bella snapped.

"Mom," Renesmee hissed, a light pink hue to her cheeks, and my nostrils flared at the smell of blood. "Sorry, Lia, Alec, I'll talk to you later," she smiled apologetically, grabbing her mother's wrist and dragging her away. "Mom! That was really rude, and Lia was being polite and nice," she said when she thought we couldn't hear.

"Were you?" Alec smirked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was automatic, and she kept staring at it like she just wanted to rip it from my hand," I answered and he chuckled slightly. "She's not bad, the hybrid," I admitted and Alec looked at me like I was crazy. "The rest of her family is crazy, except perhaps Carlisle, because he saved me, but she's not that bad and she doesn't cringe at the sight of human blood," I shrugged and Alec looked amused.

"Don't become friends with her, it'll only end in tears, mostly likely hers after you kill her mother from sheer annoyance or in revenge," he told me and I laughed, taking a sip of my blood and turning to a new coven that had come to offer their congratulations.

"I'm Maggie," she looked cute with her red curls, but her crimson eyes told you what she was and she held a goblet of human blood in her hand. "This is Siobhan and Liam," she smiled, her accent Irish, and I smiled back. "Happy birthday, or Turning Day," she laughed.

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you," I smiled and this was how it continued for the rest of the evening.

Vampires I didn't know came up to introduce themselves to the newest member of the Volturi, congratulated me on my Turning Day, and informed me they'd left me a present at the front table. I didn't even know I was getting presents today, hm, I wonder if Alec got me one, it would be incredibly cruel if he didn't, and I might have to hit him. I know that Felix had got me one, because I caught him attempting to wrap it and I think Demetri had bought me a present because he was awfully smirk-y around me. Heidi had just told me she'd brought me a present outright and had also told me that there was no way in hell I was having it before the party.

"I want to go back to my room," I muttered to Alec after what felt like the hundredth person had come to talk to me. "It's boring," I whispered so only he would hear and he looked a little amused at my pained expression. "Remind me to hurt you for your lack of sympathy," I mumbled and he rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek.

"Aro wants us to dance, and then I promise that we can go back to your room," he stated and the use of the word 'we' caught my attention. We still had yet to take that step, because I was a big coward and because he hadn't told me he loved me and I wanted my first time to be with someone who could say those three little words. "Come on," Alec murmured, taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor.

"I've never told anyone this," I said awkwardly and Alec arched an eyebrow at me, pulling me against him and settling a hand on my waist, my hand on his shoulder, our other hands linked. "But, I can't dance, at all, and I don't think that's been helped by my turning," I stated and he looked amused again. "Alec, this isn't funny, this is a tragedy that has plagued me my whole life," I snapped, irritated.

"Don't worry," Alec smirked and a slow melody started up. "Just follow me," he whispered in my ear, leading me around the dance floor with a grace I never knew that I possessed, and I soon started to smile instead of look completely and utterly terrified. "See? It's easy," Alec said softly, keeping his crimson eyes on mine, and I smiled at him, feeling a warm surge of love for him and repressing the urge to kiss him in front of all these people.

Unfortunately, after that dance, we didn't leave, because then Felix dragged me to dance with him and I was forced to dance with about fifty different _male_ vampires, which Alec didn't like at all. He didn't mind when it was Felix, or Demetri, or Aro, or Santiago, or Afton, or Corin, but then others asked me to dance and it would be rude to say no, so I had to and he'd glared at them all so darkly they didn't stay for more than one song. I didn't mind, because I just wanted to leave, and I thanked them politely after each dance and scowled deeply when Edward bloody Cullen had the audacity to ask me to dance.

"Just so you know, Cullen," I said icily when we were twirling around the dance floor. "I won't stop Alec killing you," I spat and Edward glared at me. "What do you want?" I snapped, deliberately squeezing his hand so hard he cringed, and he glared darker.

"To apologise for Bella's…_behaviour_," he used the word delicately and I snorted lightly.

"She killed me, and she can't even apologise for herself," I sneered and Edward squeezed my hand hard enough to make me gasp. "Aro would really prefer no violence, Cullen, so don't push me, I'm still young," I snarled lowly and his golden eyes were rapidly darkening. "Song's finished, and apology not accepted, not until it comes from your precious wife," I said acidly, going back over to Alec and letting out an agitated breath. "God, he's a bastard."

"What did he do?" Alec demanded, anger raging in the undertones of his voice, and I smiled slightly, shaking my head and taking his hand. "Lia, what did he do?" he looked really angry, his eyes darkening, and I knew that he'd torture Edward for information if I didn't tell him.

"He apologised for Bella killing me," I answered quietly and Alec snorted, much like I'd done. "I told him I wouldn't accept the apology until Bella had said it herself," I added, knowing it would cheer Alec up, and he smirked slightly. "Think Aro will let me leave yet? Or do you think he'd believe the lie about my feet hurting?"

"You're a vampire," Alec stated simply and I made a face. "I thought you liked being one of us," he frowned, misinterpreting my face, and I laughed.

"I do, the super speed and the super strength is awesome, like the glittering, and I like my power, it's really cool now I know how to control it and use it," I grinned, linking my fingers with his, and he rolled his eyes at me, but his frown slipped away. "And I like our relationship much more," I smirked and his smirk was way better than mine. "Stop that, stop having a better smirk than me."

"You are so weird," Alec rolled his eyes again and I laughed. "Hello, Tanya," suddenly, the humour in Alec's voice and eyes vanished and I turned to see one of the only vampires I hadn't yet met smiling at Alec, _my_ Alec. "Lia, this is Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven," Alec introduced, voice cold, and I nodded politely to the other vampire. She was beautiful, with strawberry blonde curls and a stunning figure cloaked in a clingy, dark blue dress that a very short skirt and no sleeves. "Tanya, this is Lia, the newest member of the Volturi," Alec added, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Pleasure to meet Aro's new…recruit," Tanya said the last word with a light sneer and my fingers tightened in the back of Alec's suit jacket. "What's your ability? If Aro kept you, you must have an ability," she smiled sweetly and I wanted to smack her across the face.

"I can force thoughts into others' minds," I answered calmly and her smile faltered slightly. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" I smiled just as sweetly as she did and her smile had completely disappeared now, while Alec was hiding his smirk by looking at the wall.

"No, thank you," Tanya answered quickly, gulping slightly and smoothing her very short dress. "I just wanted to speak to Alec," she said, turning to gold eyes to Alec, and I frowned at her slightly. "Alone," she added meaningfully and Alec's hand tightened slightly on my hip.

"What is it, Tanya?" he snapped impatiently and she tilted her head towards me purposefully. "I don't have time for this, so if you're going to be an idiot-"

"I was thinking that, perhaps, we could meet up," Tanya interrupted, meaning lining her voice, and my fingers twitched to wrap around her throat. "Like we did five years ago," she smiled slightly, as though recalling a fond memory, and Alec looked a little disgusted.

"Hey, Tanya," I said and Alec grabbed my fist before I smashed it into her face. "Alec!" I protested and he dragged me away. "She was - right in front of me - isn't it obvious that we're - god!" I couldn't even finish my sentences I was so angry and Alec pulled me out of the hall, kissing me firmly. "No, I'm too mad for you to kiss me-!" I was cut off by his lips again and I slowly melted into him, wrapping my fingers into his jacket tightly. "I love you," I whispered and he didn't tense up like he used to, just smiled and pulled me tighter against him.

"You too," he breathed and happiness burst free from my heart, warmth surging through me.

Grinning, I pulled Alec back towards my room, not intending to let him leave for a long time, and I don't think he really cared as he kicked the door shut behind us and our lips never left one another.

* * *

**My longest chapter to date, whoop!. Also, if anyone wants pictures of Lia or Tanya's dresses, I can send them the links or I'll put them up on my profile.**

**Thanking Leila'xx, darkangel1994, SecretReader2, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, littleauthorxxx, Shino Kouba, Awesome-Vampire-Pixie, norwaygirl94, GwenShaw56, JasperWhitlockHale-mi-amor, BookAddictForever, LillyBear88, XxSunbunxX, (), Vampireism, and denimgirl09 for the reviews!**

**Also, thank you Rilili, PINKandBROWN22, LetsAllBePandas, sj61, norwaygirl94, denimgirl09, JasperWhitlockHale-mi-amor, and BookAddictForever for alerts/favourites!**

**Another thanks to BookAddictForever, JasperWhitlockHale-mi-amor, and LillyBear88 for Author alert/favourites!**


	20. What Not To Do In Volterra

It was kind of like sleeping, my eyes closed, mind completely blank, body relaxed against his, and my breathing was slow and deep, even though I didn't actually need to breathe. The sun was streaming through the window, warming our icy skin, and a small smile played at the corners of my lips, my head rested against his collarbone. He still smelt like rain, which I adored, his arm laid loosely around my waist, and I let out a soft sigh of bliss, dimly wondering how long we'd laying here. I didn't want to move, though, feeling far too comfortable and happy to even think about moving, and he ran a hand down my spine, sending shivers trailing down my spine. Despite the iciness of his skin, his touch sent fire racing through me, and I opened my eyes slightly to watch his skin glitter in the sunlight.

My bedroom door suddenly slammed open, making me jump slightly, and Alec and I looked at the door to see Felix gaping at us. "Felix," Alec said calmly and Felix's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "Get out," Alec commanded, carefully pulling me against him to make sure my friend saw nothing of me. "Now," Alec added when Felix didn't move and I buried my head into Alec's shoulder through sheer embarrassment, knowing that, if I could, I would be blushing furiously.

"Aro wants to speak with you both," Felix choked out, turning and leaving with the door banging shut behind him. "I just saw my sister naked," he muttered and I groaned in embarrassment, refusing to lift my face from Alec's shoulder.

"Come on, Aro wants to talk to us," Alec sounded a little amused and I glared at him weakly, humiliated. "You do have to move and you do have to get dressed, unfortunately," he smirked, trailing his fingers over the bare skin of my waist, and I stuck my tongue out at him, before reluctantly sliding free from his grip and wrapping myself in the quilt to go to my bathroom for a quick shower. "I'll be right back," Alec's voice whispered in my ear, lips touching the sensitive spot beneath my ear.

"Okay," I said reluctantly, kissing him softly, and he smirked at me, disappearing at vampire speed and leaving me alone in my room.

My shower was quick, the water warm against my icy skin, and I was soon searching through my closet for an outfit to wear. Nowadays, I always seemed to wear dresses, I think it's time to wear something a little different, and I picked a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white camisole that buttoned from my collarbone to the top of my belly button. A necklace was put around my neck, a large circle of silver pearl hanging from a black thread, and a pair of flat, white, backless sandals. Heidi would be proud, I thought with a grin, drying my black hair quickly, and I pulled the long locks into a ponytail, knowing that Alec was waiting on the bed for me.

When I was ready, Alec pulled me impatiently out of my room and I made a face at his impatience, but smiled slightly as his fingers interlocked with mine and he pulled me closer to him. We were soon going into the main hall, where all the Volturi were waiting, knowing smirks on their lips, and I glared Felix for daring to spread the news. He smiled innocently at me and I turned my attention to the others in the hall, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the Cullens and the Denali coven. Bella, Tanya, and Edward glared at me and I looked at Aro, wondering what the hell the others were doing here, in the castle, because the party was over.

"I have wonderful news!" Aro smiled happily and I saw the cautiousness in his crimson eyes. "The Cullens and the Denali coven will be staying here for a while!" he announced and all of the Volturi just stared at him.

"Aro, she _killed_ me!" I yelped, glaring at Bella, and she snarled at me. "I can kill you, remember that," I spat and Alec wrenched me back before I tore her to shreds. "Can I go on holiday?" I asked, glaring at the Cullens and Denali coven.

"Lia," Aro scolded, patting my head. Why did everyone do that? "This rivalry the Volturi have with them is not healthy and we have to bury the hatchet," he stated calmly and I snorted lightly.

"Yeah, let's bury the hatchet...in Bella's head," I muttered and Aro gave me a warning look. "Fine, I'll be…well, I won't kill anyone," I relented with a scowl and Alec snorted lightly. "Fuck you."

"You already have."

I gaped at him, while the rest of the Volturi, bar Jane (who looked ready to kill me), Caius (he just rolled his eyes) and Marcus (his usual apathetic expression stayed in place) hooted and catcalled childishly. Alec just smirked cockily at me and the 'vegetarian' vampires stared, Renesmee looking vaguely confused, which confused me. Did she know about the birds and the bees or were her parents keeping her well and truly ignorant? Poor kid, from the way the wolf looked at her, he was more than ready to introduce her to that world, which was kinda gross considering everything.

"Aro!" I whined, looking at him for help, and he just laughed. "Gee, thanks," I drawled sarcastically and I smacked Alec over the back of the head. "You deserve it," I stated at his glare and he dug an elbow into my side. "Ow," I giggled, shoving his arm away from me.

"Lia," Aro said when he'd calmed himself down and I looked at him, daring him to ask me to be nice to the guests. "Would you take Renesmee to her room? It's just down the hall from yours, the maid will be there," Aro stated and Alec looked irritable, but that was nothing new.

"Come on, Renesmee," I sighed, waving a hand at her, and her family looked protective, but she happily skipped over and I dragged Alec along with me. "Shut up, you're coming with me whether you like it or not, and _do not_ turn that into something dirty, you pervert," I warned him and he smirked at me, while Renesmee looked confused. "How old are you?" I asked. "In years."

"Um, five," Renesmee answered and my eyes widened slightly, mouth half dropping open. "What?"

"Lia, you look undignified," Alec scolded and I snapped my mouth shut, glaring at him. "Here, this is room," he said to Renesmee, voice rather cold, and I slid an arm around his middle, rather amused with him. "Lia's room is three doors down, but don't disturb us," he added and I slapped him gently in the stomach, knowing if I still possessed blood I'd be bright red.

"Ignore him, he's an arse," I snapped, shoving him down the corridor, and he stubbornly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Idiot," I said fondly and Renesmee looked away awkwardly. "Anyway, rules to surviving Volterra," I said, turning back to the hybrid. "First, do not ever cross Jane, _ever_, I've never even spoken to her properly and I've been here nearly two years," I stated, holding up one finger, and Alec chuckled, amused. "Second, don't cross Caius, I mean, he's alright if you're a vampire, but you're sort of not and he won't like you," I continued, putting up a second finger, and Renesmee nodded slowly. "Third, don't wander around unattended, because Jane will find you and Jane is kind of terrifying," a third finger joined the first two. "Fourth, go to Cookie and Cookie only - wait, do we still have Cookie?" I asked Alec.

"Yes, though he doesn't stay overnight now and he's simply been brought back to cook for the mutt and her," he answered, rather rudely, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, number four, only go to Cookie for food because anyone else will probably poison you," I resumed my lecture on Things Not To Do at Volterra. "Fifth, lock all windows, or someone might throw you out one, trust me, or you'll fall out, Felix said I'd do that, and I didn't," I smiled slightly. "Sixth, whatever you do, don't leave without a guard, because Aro gets kinda freaked and it's not pretty when Aro gets freaked, though I've never actually seen him freaked, it's just what Felix tells me and he's not all that reliable," I mused and Renesmee nodded slowly. "Seventh, never, _ever_ call Alec annoying or call me girl."

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because not," I said dismissively and Alec was smiling slightly, arms still around my middle. "Eighth, don't challenge Felix to an arm wrestle or a race, because he's really competitive," I now had eight fingers held up and Renesmee nodded. "Ninth, don't ask Demetri to play Hide-And-Seek, because he'll find you straight away thanks to his power and it takes all the fun out of it," I had one finger left, my left pinky. "And, finally, number ten, don't try and make Marcus smile, because it always ends miserably and he just looks at you with those sad eyes and makes you feel kind of guilty," I said sadly, lifting my tenth finger, and Renesmee nodded again as Alec rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, those rules should keep you alive," I said cheerfully, turning to walk away. "Let's go open my presents Alec!"

"Thank you!" Renesmee called and I waved back at her, searching for my presents.

Eventually, I just went to Aro, giving the remaining vegetarians (the Denali coven) a dark look, and Aro smiled down at me from his throne. "Aro, where are my presents?" I asked bluntly and he chuckled slightly, pointing to a table that was groaning beneath the weight of all my presents. "Thanks," I said distractedly, using my vampire speed to run over to the table.

The paper was flung across the hall, revealing perfume, jewellery, clothes, books, paintings, and so many other things that even my vampire mind had trouble keeping up with it all. Alec just stood with the elders, Caius looking disapproving, but Aro was smiling, and Marcus looked like his usual, apathetic self, but with his crimson eyes on me. I found Heidi's present, ripping off the wrapping paper carelessly with a thank you thrown at the beautiful vampiress stood in the doorway, and she smirked at me. I instantly felt suspicious, but opened the box anyway, and my jaw dropped at the sight of the black, flimsy lingerie sat in the box neatly.

"I take the thank you back," I grumbled and Heidi laughed as I slammed the lid back on before anyone else saw it. "If yours is like hers, Felix, Demetri, I'll hurt you both," I threatened, grabbing their presents and opening Demetri's first. A little, silver charm bracelet was in the black box with a little, silver L that had tiny rubies embedded into it hanging from the bracelet, along with a blue book, and a black stiletto heel charm. "Thank you!" I grinned happily, hugging Demetri and clipping the bracelet around my wrist. I pulled the wrapping away from Felix's present, smiling at the sight of a picture of him, Demetri, Heidi, and me grinning from a photo in a glass frame with delicate, gold flowers around the edge. "I love it," I said gratefully and Felix grinned proudly, hugging me tightly.

"Open this one next, it's from Jane," Demetri smirked and I blinked in surprise, looking over at the blonde, who glared at me.

Cautiously, I pulled away the paper and revealed a…was that a voodoo doll?! "Thanks," I said, holding the doll between my finger and thumb by its arm. "I'll pretend its Bella," I mused, putting the doll back into the box, and Jane shrugged, still glaring at me. "This one's from Aro and Sulpicia," I put the doll with the other opened presents and grabbed the one from Aro. The box was opened and a Volturi necklace stared back at me, the V a thick, heavy gold on a similar chain, and I knew that it was an honour. "Thank you," I said softly, taking the necklace and slipping it around my neck. It fell between my breasts and would've been heavy if I was human, but I was a vampire and could easily take the weight from it.

"You are a member of this family, Lia, and you deserve to have the symbol of the Volturi," Aro smiled and I smiled back at him, feeling proud at the feel of the necklace hanging around my neck. "Continue opening your presents," Aro urged like a child and I grinned.

Eagerly, I turned back to the presents and I grabbed the one from Chelsea and Afton, pulling away the ribbon and paper covering it. It was a summer dress to add to my numerous other ones and I smiled at the sight of the floaty, white dress, thanking them happily. They just smiled at me, leaving me open the rest, and Renata, Santiago, Caius, and Marcus all gave me dresses too, which just left the present from Alec…which wasn't on the table. My eyes narrowed slightly on him, wondering where the hell my present was, and he threw a little, black, velvet box at me.

Before you get any ideas, it was too big to be a ring box, so it wasn't an engagement ring, and I flipped the box open, breath catching at the sight of a diamond necklace rested on the black velvet. It was simple, with a delicate, silver chain that probably clip up quite close to my neck, and a teardrop shaped diamond hanging from the chain. I carefully lifted the necklace from the box, staring at it in awe, and it sparkled like we did when we caught the sun. It was the most perfect present anyone had anyone given me, and probably the most extravagant, and I stared at it, unable to tear my eyes from it.

Alec gently took it from me, standing behind me to clip it up around my neck, and I touched the diamond carefully so as not to damage it. The Volturi necklace hung further down, so you could see the diamond necklace perfectly, and I thanked Alec in a stunned, awed voice. He just smirked at me, but I knew he liked that I loved my present and I wrapped my arms around his middle in a tight hug, ignoring the fact he didn't like me hugging him in front of people, namely Aro, because Aro was weird. He sighed, but slid an arm around my waist in return, and I kept my arms around him, smiling into his black shirt and closing my crimson eyes.

Suddenly, the smell of new vampires reached my nostrils and I tensed at the same time Alec did, both of us pulling away from one another. We faced the doors with everyone else, even Aro looking unsettled, and the doors were thrown open to show two vampires I didn't recognise, one with blonde hair, one with black hair. Their skin was strange, as white as all vampires', but papery, and I didn't like the smirks on their faces as their red eyes flickered around the hall. Their gazes landed on me momentarily, but they soon looked at Aro and Alec had stepped away from me, leaving feeling rather vulnerable.

"Hello, Aro," the blonde one smiled and Aro actually looked uneasy. "We heard about the celebrations and we thought we'd offer your newest pet our best wishes for the rest of her eternity," the blonde looked at me and Alec's fingers twitched slightly, as though he wanted to take my hand, but didn't think it was safe to. "You must be Lia," the blonde smirked and I nodded. "I am Vladimir," he smiled rather menacingly, holding a hand out to me, and Alec grabbed my wrist tightly when I went to shake Vladimir's hand.

"You've given your wishes, now leave," Alec snarled and cruel excitement flashed through Vladimir's and his partner's crimson eyes at Alec's reaction. "I said leave!" Alec barked and I felt confused, but didn't voice it and looked back at the other members of the Volturi and the Denali coven.

My friends were all tensed, ready to pounce, even Caius and Marcus looking prepared for an attack, and the Denali looked far too calm, as though they had been expecting this. The Cullens came through the door, along with Jacob, minus Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle, and I felt a shudder of uncertainty, unconsciously gripping Alec's sleeve. It was like both the Denali coven and the majority of the Cullens had been waiting for Vladimir and the other to arrive and I didn't like their grim expressions.

Alec kept a tight grip on me, still in a glaring contest with the smirking Vladimir, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on sending him my suspicious thoughts. It was hidden amongst a bunch of babbling rubbish, but I trusted Alec would figure it out and, from small growl that escaped him, I guessed he'd worked it out. Unfortunately, Edward did as well, because he dropped into a crouch, his wife, brothers, sisters, and Jacob following his example, and so did the Denali coven. Alec pulled me closer protectively, eyes flickering to all three of the covens, and the other members of the Volturi had created a circle, the elders stood in the middle, Renata gripping Aro's cloak tightly.

'_Back off, Cullen,_' I sent to Edward loudly and he didn't even react. Bella probably had her shield up around all of them so none of us could use our powers on them, but Edward could still read my mind, though it wouldn't be as loud. '_Cullen, I know you can hear me, this is idiotic, dangerous, for everyone involved, and I may not like you, but I don't want a war to break out_,' I tried to reason with him, meeting his gold eyes determinedly. '_Yes, I hate your wife and constantly threaten to kill her, but I wouldn't actually do it, so just stop and go home with your family, because I'm pretty sure your daughter wouldn't want you to do this_.'

Edward's expression flickered at that, but he didn't raise from his offensive crouch, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. This morning had been perfect, up until two minutes ago, things had been perfect, and now things could be torn from me mercilessly. I had to fight, though, I had to defend my family, and I slowly released Alec's sleeve, but he grabbed my hand and held on tightly, his power creeping up toward the newcomers. It met a bubble, spreading over it in search for a weak spot, and I knew that this was Bella's perfect, impenetrable shield that not even Jane could break through.

'_Aro_?' I called cautiously and his gaze flickered to me. '_What do we do_?' I asked and, for the first time since I'd met him, Aro looked like he had no idea what to do next, lacking his usual smile.

"We want a new rule, Aro," the dark haired vampire with Vladimir stated and Alec tightened his grip on my hand almost painfully. "One that doesn't hold you, or those disgusting witches," the dark haired vampire spat, glaring at Alec. "Or his new whore."

Alec snarled lividly, almost leaving the protective circle around the elders, but I gripped his hand warningly and he stopped, though he still looked angry. I looked around at the others and I knew that Bella would kill me, finish what she'd started in revenge for my words against her. The newcomers obviously hated Alec and Jane, so would most likely go after them, and possibly the elders too because they wanted to rule. Emmett would probably go against Felix, strength against strength, and most likely Heidi and Rosalie, because they hated each other and I was scared for my friends and family, for Aro, for Marcus, for Caius, for Felix, for Demetri, for Heidi, for Alec.

'_I love you_,' I thought to Alec and that was when Vladimir and his partner lunged for us.

* * *

**Couldn't resist, hehe.**

**I watched the New Moon movie again a few nights ago, which is why I'm updating furiously, because I was inspired and I'm reading Breaking Dawn again, so that's why the Romanian coven are here.**

**Thank you Puddledrop, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, AngelCullenxxx, Leila'xx, DarkAngel942, and alextwilight101 for reviews.**

**Also, thanks to Puddledrop, jo22irl, xxcharlie93xx, and alextwilight101 for alerts/favourites. Another thank you to Puddledrop and xxcharlie93xx for Author alert/favourites.**


	21. The Turnout

Vladimir's hands latched around my neck, Alec being pinned down, and Edward was suddenly holding Vladimir away from me, a confused expression on his face. Felix had grabbed Vladimir's little friend, looking angry, and Alec moved to my side quickly, a small frown wrinkling his brows. His fingers gently touched my neck, but we both looked at the Cullens and the Denali coven, who looked stunned at the attack that had happened. I just wrapped my fingers into Alec's shirt, rubbing my neck slightly with one hand, and he slid an arm around my waist, holding me against him.

"You said there'd be no fighting," Bella said, sounding a little uncertain, and I frowned slightly at her. "You said we'd simply negotiate," she protested and the other two laughed loudly, sneering expressions on their faces.

"Negotiate with the _Volturi_?" the dark haired vampire spat and the Cullens and the Denali clan looked at one another unsurely. "They'd kill us before we said one word about them stepping down," he continued hatefully and Jane glared at him darkly.

Seconds later, his screams echoed through the air, obviously showing that Bella had pulled her shield away, and Aro held a hand up. Jane scowled, but stopped using her power on him and she looked at Alec, as though making sure he was okay. She seemed satisfied with her examination, because she looked back at the stern looking Aro again and Caius and Marcus stood either side of him. All three suddenly looked like the powerful, deadly vampires they were and I watched silently as they stood over our attackers and Alec tightened his grip around my shoulders protectively, my body curled against his chest.

"You attack us in our own home, after we invited you, Cullens, Tanya, Kate," Aro turned his attention to those who'd been allowed to stay in our home. "We invite you to celebrate our newest daughter's Turning, which you significantly brought forward, Isabella, and then you stand with our enemies and attack us," he sounded deadly and I actually felt a little frightened of him, even though he wasn't directing the words at me. "Why should I not order your deaths now?"

"Things need to change-"

"Do not argue with me Jasper Whitlock!" Aro barked and the blonde male silenced, jaw clenching, his scars glittering in the dim light. "The system, while you may not agree with it, is sound and it is trustworthy, so do not tell me things need to change when these…_imbeciles_ told the humans of Romania of our existence when they were in charge," Aro continued angrily and the newcomers, Romanians I know knew, glared at him with snarls. "We have protected our secret, have punished those who did wrong, and we have kept everyone safe," Aro continued with that icy fury.

"You may not agree with our rule," Marcus said in his slow, blank voice, but there was a sharpness hidden in it. "But, our authority is not to be challenged, and I thought you would've learnt that by now," he stated tonelessly and no one moved or spoke. "We shall have to discuss your punishments, but you will be lucky if they do not involve death."

"Lucky if they do not involve death?" Caius repeated coldly and everyone's gazes turned to him. "They will be lucky if Jane does not torture them to insanity," he snarled and Jane smirked eagerly. "Though, perhaps Lia's power might be used in this situation," he added, his dark eyes landing on me, and Alec didn't move, keeping me in a stone embrace.

"Lia has not yet got the control that takes," Aro said calmly. "She can focus thoughts into one person's head, but she can't focus her thoughts with enough force to hurt anyone just yet," he stated and I rested my head against Alec's shoulder as he relaxed slightly and he gave me a gentle squeeze. "Jane and Alec will be sufficient," Aro said calmly and I reluctantly released Alec, who pressed a kiss to my forehead, before going to Aro's side. Heidi instantly took his place beside me, her expression stony, and she placed a hand on my shoulder momentarily, before letting it drop. "Brothers, we must discuss punishments," Aro said quietly, motioning for Caius and Marcus.

They spoke too quietly even for me to hear, Alec and Jane stood in front of the Romanians, expressions deadly, and Felix and Demetri held the Romanians firmly in place. The Cullens and the Denali sisters hadn't moved from their places, looking nervous, and Santiago and Afton were stood in front of the doors, blocking all exits. Renata still gripped Aro's cloak and Chelsea was stood in front of the Cullens and Denali sisters, dark eyes flickering to each one slowly, daring them to try and escape. The Romanians were still struggling to free themselves, snarling at Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri, and I thought back on Aro's words about my powers.

Experimentally, I pushed a shred of thought into Vladimir's mind, a simple thought he probably wouldn't recognise, and he frowned slightly, shaking his head like he had water in his ears. A little more pressure was applied to the thought, the thought of loss and fear, and he tensed in Demetri's hands, gritting his teeth and looking at me with disbelief. I was too curious to stop, though, probing deeper into his fearful thoughts, and he shuddered in the confused Demetri's grip, shaking his head again. Edward was staring at me, eyes wide at what I was doing, and I pushed further into his loss filled thoughts wonderingly, knowing I cared too much about any of the Volturi to do this to them.

"Stop it!" Vladimir yelled at me and I blinked, my power snapping back into my head with a small, stingy feeling. Eyes swung to me, Aro's curious, and he held a hand out to me, urging me forward so that he could read my mind. I obliged, soon placing my hand in his, and a rather proud expression taking over his face when he saw what I'd done to Vladimir. "Another witch for your collection, Aro," Vladimir spat hatefully and I glared at him for calling me a witch.

"Be silent," Aro commanded, releasing my hand, and I went back to Heidi's side silently, keeping my eyes on Vladimir's red ones. He glared at me, but I ignored him and folded my arms beneath my chest, standing as still as a statue and not blinking even once. "Jane," Aro called and the dark haired vampire screamed when her power stabbed into his mind mercilessly.

His muscles strained at the agony, eyes squeezing shut, and Jane was smirking as he screamed, convulsing, and Felix kept a tight grip on the back of the other vampire's shirt. Aro waved a hand calmly and Vladimir's screams took over his friend's, no matter how hard he tried to stop the screams from escaping. At first, I'd flinched beneath the sound of the screams, Heidi's hand squeezing my forearm comfortingly, and now I just watched blankly, because these were the ones who would've killed Alec, everyone I loved, and me. They deserved this punishment, they deserved to be hurt, and I wasn't going to ask Aro to stop or say that it wasn't necessary.

"Dispose of them, Jane, Alec," Aro ordered and the twins instantly stepped forward, grasping the Romanians' heads and twisting them from their bodies like they were nothing more than paper. Disgusting cracking noises echoed through the air, making me cringe slightly, and the heads hit the ground with dull thuds. "You eight," Aro turned to the Cullens and the two Denali sisters, and they looked uncertain beneath his cold gaze. "You shall be starved for two years, kept in the dungeons here, and, if you try to escape anyone tries to break you free, you'll all be killed," Aro stated.

"You can't do that-!"

"We, Isabella, shall punish you accordingly for daring to oppose us," Caius snapped with a snarl and Bella snarled loudly, but silenced from sheer shock when my hand wrapped around her throat. "Lia," Caius said my name lazily and I glanced back at him. "Help the others take them down to the dungeon, you can take Isabella if you wish," he stated and I smirked.

"Yes, Master Caius," I replied and Alec grabbed Edward, who just bowed his head and allowed Alec to drag him from the hall with me following, Bella wriggling in my grasp. "Bella, if you don't stay still, I will have to kill you," I sighed and she glared at me superiorly.

"You couldn't," she spat and I smirked.

"Your shield protects you from mental powers, but I could tear you limb from limb quite easily, couldn't I?" I replied airily and she snarled. "Behave," I snorted lightly, yanking her down the cold path to the dungeon.

We soon reached the dungeon, chaining all of them to the wall with the unbreakable chains, a special creation of a friend of Aro's, and Bella sneered, yanking at the chain. Her eyes widened rather comically when they didn't even strain and I smiled sweetly at her, feeling Alec's arm wrap around me and steer me from the room. I could feel my hostility seeping away at his touch, warm happiness replacing it, and he kissed my forehead, lingering for longer than he usually did, but I wasn't complaining. His dark eyes met mine, carefully hidden worry in those black eyes, and I wanted the beautiful ruby I adored back in his eyes.

"You need to feed," I murmured and Alec smiled slightly, running a finger beneath my eye and taking me towards my room.

"You need to feed too, we'll ask Aro if we can go to the city and find some food," he replied softly and I was surprised, because I'd never gone to the city to hunt. "It'll be a learning experience for you," he smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I come?" Jane's voice startled me, causing me to tense slightly, and I looked at her, before looking up at Alec, who gave me a look that said I should decide, and I nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier," I smiled, a little uncertainly, and Jane just nodded.

"I'm coming too," Felix stated, stretching his arms. "I'm starving, what about you, Demetri?" he asked and Demetri nodded his agreement, eyes black. "Let's go," Felix groaned, sounding hungry, and I smiled slightly at him with amusement.

"I'll go and ask Aro for permission," Jane stated. "Meet me in the foyer in ten minutes," she ordered, walking away, and I went into my room, untying the pearl necklace from around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, sounding vaguely amused, and I looked back at him, hanging the necklace on the mirror and going into my closet. "You're getting changed?"

"I have dirt all over my back," I argued and Alec snorted slightly. "I heard that," I scolded, pulling off my shirt and wriggling out of my jeans. "I'll be five minutes, if that," I defended and I knew Alec was rolling his eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Alec," I admonished and heard Felix chuckle at my words. "Be silent, Felix," I ordered, grabbing a pair of white mini shorts and a black blouse with no sleeves and a white flower embroidered up the left side. I kept my shoes though, as well as my birthday necklaces and bracelet, and I left my closet, finding Alec waiting impatiently for me. "I wasn't that long," I sighed, leaving, and he slid an arm around my waist.

After threats on my life, it seems like Alec's a little overprotective and I just let him keep a good grip around me, his arm tight around my middle. Demetri and Felix talked quietly behind us, but I didn't concentrate on the words and just concentrated on Alec and his comfort. Well, it was silent comfort, but it was comfort nonetheless and I grasped onto it because comfort and reassurance were rare from Alec. I knew he cared about me, _loved_ me, but Alec was Alec and he wasn't very good at showing emotion or talking about emotion, so when he showed that he cared by putting an arm around me like this, I savoured it.

* * *

**Very anticlimactic, I know, but I had numerous versions of this chapter, one included a fire, one included a lot of death, and this one will give me more of a story later on. I promise.**

**Thank you littleauthorxxx, QuirkyCullen, DarkAngel942, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, AngelCullenxxx, SecretReader2, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, theadventuresofjamesandsirius, Awesome-Vampire-Pixie, LillyBear88, Puddledrop, sj61, Leila'xx, and missEMbear for reviews.**

**Also thank you to mark37 for the favourite!**


	22. Silence Is Golden

**A quick explanation concerning the last chapter and the Romanians. Alice didn't see them attacking or straying off their plan because they used the holes in her power and kept changing their minds, making her believe that they were simply going to talk with the Volturi. Edward was concentrated on making sure that none of the Volturi attacked them, so he didn't hear the Romanians' plans for attack, or you could go with the explanation that they were thinking in Romanian and he doesn't know Romanian.**

**Either way, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee looked at me, her brown eyes full of tears, and I felt a twinge of guilt, but I shoved it down and kept my expression carefully blank. Esme let out a dry sob, burying herself into her husband's embrace, and Carlisle looked heartbroken at what his children had done. Carmen and Eleazar were stony faced, but Eleazar understood because he had once been one of us, and Aro silently walked out the room, Jane and I instantly following him. We were like his shadows, gliding after him silently, and Demetri and Felix were guarding the entrance to the dungeon to make sure the new prisoners didn't escape.

Aro went to the tower to Sulpicia and Jane left without a word to god knows where, leaving me alone to do whatever I wanted. My feet took me to the library, somewhere quiet and peaceful, and I was soon curled in an armchair, reading a book and kicking my shoes off. My toes curled into the soles of my feet slightly, the cool air having no affect on my granite like skin, and I shook my black hair from my face absently, reading my book. It'd been a while since I'd just sat back to read without having Heidi or Felix or Demetri or Alec or someone talking to me or distracting me, and it felt nice to just relax.

"What are you doing?"

And just like that, the peace was banished.

"Reading, Alec," I answered, looking up at him with a small smile, and he sat opposite me, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the arms of the armchair. "Why?" I asked, turning my attention back to my book, and he smirked at me slightly, suddenly looming over my chair. "I'm reading," I stated calmly, not looking up at him, despite the shiver of delight that rolled down my spine when his lips skimmed down my neck. "Alec," I protested in a hiss and he chuckled.

"What, Lia?" Alec replied in that infuriating singsong voice of his and I glared at him, pushing him away from me, but Alec was stubborn and his lips trailed across my jaw, distracting me. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered against my skin and I put a hand on his chest, shoving him back and keeping him at arms length.

"Yes," I stated firmly and he finally lost that annoying smirk. "I'm reading," I repeated simply, releasing him and tucking my hair behind my ear. He just dropped into the seat he'd recently vacated, frowning irritably, and I ignored him. "You're acting like a child," I smirked at him, rather enjoying being able to be smug like he usually was, and he glared at me darkly. "Stupid vampire," I teased, liking this new game.

Alec's hand shot forward for my book, but I pulled it out the way quickly with a grin and his red eyes narrowed at the challenge, a smirk curving at his perfect lips. Within seconds, the pair of us were darting through the rows of bookshelves and I was valiantly avoiding Alec, my grin widening slightly. Just when he was about to grab me, I'd flit backwards out of his reach, laughing happily, and he kept trying to cut me off, but I was fast. I wasn't physically all that strong anymore now that I was no longer newborn, but my size allowed me to be quick and I knew Alec was beginning to get frustrated with me.

Arms suddenly latched around my waist, taking me to the ground with a crash, and Aro would not be pleased with the dent we'd created. Alec, triumphant, just smirked down at me, not paying attention to the dented flooring, and I looked at him exasperatedly, his hands grasping my wrists so I couldn't escape. I looked at him, one eyebrow lifted, my expression full of boredom, and he smirked at me in that arrogant way that I'd learned to love over the years I'd been here. Our lips touched softly, a contrast to the way he'd chased me and caught me, and I smiled beneath his mouth, my book dropping from my grasp with a soft thud.

"That bloody book," Alec muttered like a true Brit and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me, which made him annoyed. "What are you laughing at, Lia?" he asked irritably and I smiled at him.

"You said bloody," I laughed and he just looked at me. "You're British now," I declared happily and he rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to mine once more to silence me and keeping his hands around my wrists.

"You broke the floor."

Jane's voice startled me, causing me to wrench back from Alec's lips, my head smacking against the floor with a clear crack, and Alec rolled his eyes at me, but turned and glared at his sister. "What do you want, Jane?" he asked impatiently and she looked mildly put out, but hid it as she always did.

"I came to the library to read, brother, that is what libraries are usually used for," Jane sneered, red eyes cold as they swept over the…suggestive position Alec and I were in. "Not your little meetings," she spat, slim hands on narrow hips, and I felt extremely embarrassed. "Use the bed Aro kept for you both for these little sessions."

"I apologise, sister," Alec said calmly, standing and pulling me up with him. "We'll take it somewhere else," he stated and I gaped at his back, being dragged out of the library.

"Uh, Alec?"

"I almost lost you yesterday, Lia," Alec said, facing me and brushing my hair from my face with a small frown. "I love you, Lia," it was barely audible, even to vampire ears, and I couldn't help but my smile slightly. "Killing them, it wasn't enough, I wanted to make him pay, make him beg for mercy, because they threatened your very existence and no one will take you from me, Lia," he sounded deadly and my smile slipped away. "I love you," he repeated, kissing my lips and pulling me closer to him.

* * *

I was going to kill that damned wolf if he didn't stop howling.

For the past two months, all Jacob Black had done was howl and I was _this_ close to going into the dungeon and tearing the damned mutt to unrecognisable shreds. I had tried to persuade Aro that I needed a holiday so he had to let me go, but he'd refused with amusement and Caius and Marcus had looked rather irritable at the howling. Felix and Demetri had it the worse, because they were the guards outside the dungeon room and I actually felt kind of sorry for them. At least, I would if I didn't want to smash my head against the wall repeatedly to get the noise out of my head and it wasn't fair that we had to deal with this as punishment when it was meant to be their punishment.

Another howl pierced the air.

"That tears it!"

Alec blinked as I flung the covers back off us and dressed at vampire speed, leaving the room and stomping toward the dungeon. Chelsea looked confused when I passed her, obviously on a warpath, and I threw open the dungeon doors before anyone could stop me. It was dark, rather cold, and the smell of dog made it far worse than it already smelt, so when I finally reached the Cullens and their pet dog. My teeth were bared in a snarl, the mutt growling furiously at me, and my hands lunged for his throat, but two hands grasped my wrists and held me firmly. The smell of rain surrounded me, indicating that it was Alec, and I glared over my shoulder at him, needing to rip that mutt's vocal box from its throat.

"Lia, you can't kill him," Alec scolded softly and I snarled in protest. "I know it's very tempting-"

"Tempting?! I'm going to make him scream for mercy!" I spat hatefully and Jacob snarled at me. "You won't be able to make a sound when I'm through with you, puppy," I growled lowly and my power lunged for his mind, but it met Bella's shield.

"Lia," surprisingly, it was Marcus's voice that cut through my haze of anger and I swung my head round to look at him questioningly. "You are not to attack the prisoners," the apathetic vampire descended the steps and Alec pulled me tighter against him to stop me from doing something stupid. "The shape shifter must be silenced, however," Marcus continued and a malicious grin spread over my lips.

"Let me, Master," I said vindictively, taking a step forward, but Alec prevented me from moving too far and I growled when he yanked me back against him.

"Lia," Marcus scolded and I looked at him, eyes narrowed angrily. "He shall be muzzled," he stated and I could practically see the mutt's humiliation rolling off him, drawing a delighted laugh from my lips. "Lia," Marcus admonished again and I silenced, though I still grinned. I could feel the chuckle Alec was struggling to withhold, his lips pressing to the back of my head tenderly, and I softened slightly, leaning back into him. "Felix, would you do the honours?" Marcus handed Felix a long length of the unbreakable chains and Felix grinned widely.

"Wait! Wait!" Bella screamed as Felix and Alec approached the mutt and I was left to stand back and watch. "What if he turns back?!" she cried in a desperate attempt to get them to stop and I smirked.

"Oh, they'll be sure to tie it tight enough," I stated cheerfully, but my grin slipped away when the mutt snapped dangerously close to Alec's face and he barely evaded it.

"Stay back Lia!" Alec snapped when I took an automatic step forward and I reluctantly stopped, watching worriedly as he wrestled to pin the mutt down and Felix was almost bitten.

"Marcus?" I said quietly, facing the elder, and he shook his head, silently telling me to stand back. "Take the shield from him, Bella," I ordered and she glared at me. My hand wrapped tightly around her neck, threatening to snap it. "Do it, or I'll make sure you never use the thing again," I snarled lowly and she looked at me uncertainly. "Five, four, three, two, one," my hand twitched, twisting her neck, and she screamed in agony.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice cried as Alec was thrown against the wall and I flinched slightly.

"Take it away now!" I commanded and Bella nodded after a second, throwing an apologetic look at that stinking dog. "Much better, and if it goes back up, I will get rid of it permanently," I hissed, throwing her back carelessly, and the mutt had its senses taken away by the livid Alec.

The muzzle was soon tied tightly around dear Jacob's snout and Alec dragged me out the room, his grip tight around my arm. Was he mad at me? Because I'd just stopped him and Felix from being eaten? His male pride was probably damaged that a _girl_ had to help him out, so I'd just have to tell him how amazing he is for a little while and help his ego inflate again, though it really didn't need to be inflated anymore. He was the most arrogant son of a bitch I've ever met, but, for some reason, I absolutely adore him and couldn't imagine my life without him in my existence. He was everything to me, he was my world, and life wasn't worth anything without him being there, no matter how cheesy that sounded.

"Alec?" I said his name cautiously and he practically threw me into my room, though I suppose it was our room now because all of his things had miraculously appeared in my already too full closet. "I think we need a bigger closet," I smiled innocently and he glared at me through pitch black eyes.

"You could've gotten yourself killed," he hissed, holding my bicep tightly, and I frowned slightly, opening my mouth to protest. "You were far too close to the wolf, it could've ripped your head off, and I'm supposed to protect you," he sounded angry, despite the worried words, and I frowned deeper.

"I love you too, and, if I can, I'll protect you too," I argued and he looked even angrier. "It's the twenty-first century, Alec, girls fight for themselves nowadays, Alec, I'm not a damsel in distress or a weak little girl," I continued, hearing my voice getting annoyed. "It's not like I'm defenceless, for crying out loud, I'm a _vampire_, and I have an ability, so I think I'm pretty okay in the taking care of myself front," my voice was getting louder now and Alec's eyes were narrowing to slits. "You almost had your head bitten off, so excuse me for trying to stop that from happening!"

"Stupid, idiotic, _child_," Alec seethed, grabbing my upper arms forcefully and dragging me against him. "You could've gotten yourself killed," he hissed and I squeaked in surprise when his mouth crashed onto mine. "Don't do that ever again," he whispered and I looked into his crimson eyes for a moment, seeing the worry and love shining there.

"I love you," I said simply, not agreeing to his request, but he seemed to accept it, because he drew me into another kiss and I melted into him.

* * *

**The reviews have beaten the two hundred mark! Thank you everyone! I never thought I'd actually beat the hundred mark, so I'm actually doing a happy dance right now.**

**Thank you QuirkyCullen, AngelCullenxxx, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, Awesome-Pixie-Vampire, SecretReader2, LillyBear88, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, jimmytaylor15, and Leila'xx for reviews. Also thank you .Sky, firedemon356, chihiro1, Trouble4eva, and urloveizmydrug for favourites.**


	23. Girls Day

My eyes stayed focused on the screen, a girlish grin on my lips, and Jane was actually smirking as she, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, and I watched _Supernatural_. The guys had been rather put out when we'd shoved them away, stating that we didn't want to see them all day, and we were all crowded into Heidi's room, staring at her large television screen. We were surprised when Jane, overhearing our plans, had asked to join us and we'd agreed because I think she was rather isolated thanks to her terrifying ability. Still, we were all staring like love struck fan girls at the Winchester brothers and Afton wasn't too pleased that his wife was spending a whole day staring dreamily at two humans that weren't even real. Men, they didn't understand anything.

"Stupid angel," Heidi snorted lightly, referring to the redheaded Anna that had slept with Dean, and I laughed slightly, patting her foot. I was sat on the ground a little way away from Jane, both of us leaning against the sofa with the older looking vampires on the sofa, and Heidi poked me playfully in the shoulder with her bare toe. "Shush, you, we all know you'd go for him," she winked and I grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't say no," I laughed and Jane glared at me. "If I didn't have Alec that is," I corrected quickly and Jane looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before nodding and turning back to the screen.

We sat there for hours, giggling over the Winchester brothers, ignoring the completely fictional demons and angels, and the guys, obviously bored, had walked past the room about ten times…each. Us girls ignored them, because today was a girls day and we were going to shamelessly ogle television characters, because we could. It was interesting, spending the day with the girls, because Jane, while cold, seemed much more approachable and we didn't become best friends, but she did agree to come shopping with Heidi and me in a few weeks. I think, now that I was no longer human, she didn't like me because she felt like I was stealing her brother from her and, I have to admit, I did sort of monopolise Alec's time.

When the episodes were all, unfortunately, watched, we left, chattering about the latest season of _Supernatural_, and even Jane got into the gossip, admitting that Sam was her favourite. Renata had liked that, because she adored Sam too, while Heidi and I liked Dean and Chelsea had thing for Castiel, the angel. We were planning on finding something (some_one_) to eat in Siena, because we hadn't eaten in a few days and my thirst was still quite high, but had settled down from when I had been a newborn. The guys, no doubt, would want to come with us, but today was a girls day and we would sneak out without them!

"Where are you going?" Alec asked suspiciously when I skipped into our room and to our closet. "Lia?" he called after me and I made a questioning noise, looking an outfit to go out to club in. "Where are you going?" he repeated impatiently.

"Siena, we're going hunting," I stated calmly, wriggling out of my jeans and into a skirt. "You can't come, it's a girls day," I warned, taking off my t-shirt and putting on a dark red camisole. My shoes were pulled off, replaced with some high heels, and I tugged a brush through my hair on my way back into the room. "See you later," I smiled, kissing Alec quickly and heading for the door.

I did reach the door, just not in the way I expected with my back pinned firmly to the wood and Alec looking at me with a dangerous expression. "You aren't leaving looking like that," he growled and I quirked an eyebrow. "Go and change," he ordered like he was my father or something and I snorted lightly, shoving him back and leaving the room. "Lia!" he snapped.

"Alec, leave Lia alone," Jane ordered, appearing out of nowhere, and both Alec and I looked surprised at her defending me. "Could I borrow some clothes?" she asked grudgingly and I nodded silently, stunned still. "Only because you're the only person in this castle that's anywhere near my size and I haven't got any clothes for what we're planning," she added icily and I smiled slightly.

"I know," I said simply and she nodded sharply, following me into the crowded closet. "Heidi arranged it, so that's the casual wear, the dresses I usually wear when we have visitors or Heidi decides to dress me, dresses for parties, and then clubbing, or fishing wear, as Heidi likes to call it," I explained, pointing to each of the stuffed sections, and Jane nodded sharply, grabbing a little black dress and leaving. "Do you want shoes?" I called after her and she paused in the doorway. "Here, I think we're the same size," I mused, holding out a pair of black heels to her.

"Yes, we are," Jane stated when she'd checked the size and I smiled brightly. "Heidi wants to see you, something about doing your hair and make up," she added and my smile fell instantly as I trudged after her back into my room and Alec looked very sour. "Brother, didn't mother say your face would freeze like that one day?" Jane smirked and he glared at her.

"How short is that dress?" aw, he sounded like the protective big brother, and Jane snorted lightly, leaving. "Lia?" Alec said warningly and I smiled innocently, pressing my lips to his and pulling back after a long moment.

"Love you," I said quickly, kissing him once more, before leaving and heading towards Heidi's room quickly. She smiled at me like I she was a fox and I was a little rabbit and she plonked me in the seat in front of the mirror, instantly starting on my hair. "Why do you treat me like a doll?" I pouted.

"Because I can," Heidi answered simply and I rolled my eyes as Chelsea and Renata entered the room and smiled at the sight of me being pampered by Heidi.

Thankfully, we left after about an hour with Jane looking stunning in the dress she'd borrowed from me, her blonde hair falling like water to the middle of her back, and I felt a little envious of her perfection. Heidi, Renata, and Chelsea were all perfect too and Renata was driving us to Siena, where we were going to go clubbing for a few hours before choosing a meal. Only Jane was quiet during the drive, the rest of us chattering and teasing one another, and Jane just silent next to me, staring out the window at the darkness.

It didn't take long to get to Siena, because, let's face it, vampires drive like people possessed, and the bouncer let us in without question, even though Jane and I were smaller than the average adult woman. The club was loud with people pressed tightly onto the dance floor, the smell of sweaty, drunk humans with their hearts pumping filling our nostrils, and Heidi was already leading a drunk college boy onto the dance floor. Chelsea left next, followed by Renata, and Jane was scowling and glaring so much that no one would approach her, or me because I was right next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat in a booth and I controlled myself at the smell of humans. "You seem…irritable," I said lightly and Jane glared at me darkly. "Come on, let's dance," I smiled, a little cautiously, and her expression lightened in surprise. "We're going to have to spend a lot of time together, right? I mean, we do have an eternity, so maybe we should try to make friends or, at least, get along," I suggested and she frowned slightly, but wasn't glaring anymore. "Plus, I do love your brother, more than the world, and I think he'd appreciate it if we got along a bit more, don't you?" I was putting my life on the line here.

"I need to find a meal," Jane muttered, standing, but she waited for me and went onto the dance floor with me. "This does not mean that we're friends, Lia, I simply need to feed," she snapped in her usual, Jane fashion and I nodded with a small smile.

"I know," I replied simply.

It didn't take long for two men to approach us, offering to buy us some drinks, and Jane and I exchanged amused looks, smirks on our lips. We just invited them to dance, their hands landing on our hips, and we moved in time the music, while I was very well aware that Alec would kill the boy dancing with me if he saw us. He was so protective it was kind of cute, though I would never tell him that, of course, because he would probably kill me and I kind of liked being alive. I pushed the thought away, because I was having fun, not cheating on Alec or anything, and I laughed at something the boy said, Tyler I think his name is.

"There's this party," Jane was saying to her new friend and I glanced at her. "Isn't there, Donna?" she used my middle name and I smiled with a nod.

"Yep, there's a party just a little way away from here, we were going to head there soon, right, Alex?" I smiled sweetly and Jane nodded, the boys looking eager. "You two wouldn't want to come with us, would you?" I asked and they shook their heads instantly.

"Perfect," Jane purred, running a finger down the front of the boy's shirt, and he grinned widely. "Shall we get the others, Donna?"

"No need," Chelsea appeared, a man practically clinging to her. "They're meeting us at the party, come on, Donna, Alex," she smirked, obviously having heard our conversation, and we led our prey from the club, keeping a firm hold on them.

We walked for about ten minutes, leading them into the deserted part of the city, and Tyler looked around uncertainly, his arm around my waist. "Donna, where are we going?" he asked unsurely and I smiled up at him, watching him relax.

"To the party, it's only a few more minutes," I lied, pulling him down an alleyway, and he looked confused, but he nodded slightly when the others followed us. "Hi, Heidi, Renata," I chirped, sensing them further down the alleyway with their meals, the smell of blood permeating the air, and I closed my eyes, drawing in that delicious smell.

"Donna?" Tyler said cautiously and I slammed him against the wall. "What-what are you doing?" he stammered and I grinned at him.

"Such a silly little human," I chuckled and his eyes widened when my teeth sunk into his jugular.

Blood rushed into my mouth, warm delicious blood seeping down my throat, and I gulped at it greedily, feeling Tyler growing limp in my hold. His body was soon drained, being dropped carelessly, and I licked the blood from my lips, savouring the warm taste with a soft sigh of content. Jane and Chelsea were still feeding, because Jane liked playing with her food, and Heidi and Renata had started feeding before us, so they had finished before us. Heidi smirked at me, waiting patiently for the others to finish, and my phone rang loudly in my bag, echoing loudly through the night. I hastily answered it, in case it attracted any unwanted attention, and I frowned at the sight of Alec's name flashing across the screen.

"What?" I hissed.

"_Lovely to hear your voice too_," Alec drawled.

"If you're just going to be sarcastic, _dear_, I'm hanging up," I retorted.

"_How much longer are you going to be_?" Alec asked and I smiled slightly.

"Not long, Heidi, Renata, and I are just waiting for the others to finish," I answered with a soft sigh, hand rested on my hip. "Why? Are you missing me?" I teased and Jane rolled her eyes as she finished feeding and glided over to stand next to us.

"_No, I'm simply bored, and Felix has decided that we should have a bowling night, and it's rather disturbing_," Alec snapped and I laughed slightly. "_Lia,_" he growled irritably and I silenced my laughter, still smiling, though.

"We have to dispose of the bodies, see you in a few hours, love you," I said absently, finishing the call and shoving the phone back into my bag. "Okay, what do we do with them?"

"You two are sickening," Jane stated and I made a face at her back.

* * *

Much to Alec's disturbance, Jane and I could actually get along and I knew it freaked him out when Jane would randomly walk into our room to steal clothes from my closet. I actually got quite annoyed with that too, especially because she seemed to walk in at the most inopportune moments and never returned my clothes. I had a feeling she was seeing someone, though, because she seemed much…nicer and she always stole my pretty dresses to go out in. Alec was oblivious, of course, and I wasn't going to enlighten him to the possibility that his only sister was seeing someone, because the messenger always _died_.

Currently, I was sat in the beautiful garden, breathing in the smell of the roses, and the sun bounced off my skin, making me sparkle. A small smile played at my lips at the rare moment of peace, my feet swinging as I sat on the wall, and I tilted my head back, looking up at the sky. It was clear today, with the sun shining brightly, the perfect day, and I turned my head to look over the city, seeing the humans bustling around cheerfully, my sharp ears catching their chatter. My smile softened slightly at the sight of them all, rushing around, so unaware of the deadly threat that lingered within the walls of their city.

"Lia, what are you doing out here?" Corin's voice asked suddenly and I turned, seeing the vampire looking surprised and uncertain. He only looked eighteen physically, with black hair falling to his chin, and, for some reason, he was wearing a suit and hiding something behind his back.

"Having a moment of peace, Aro's got it into his head to have a 'family' portrait of everyone in the Volturi and is trying to win me over," I answered and Corin nodded slowly. "Nice suit," I said lightly, dropping down to the ground and landing neatly in front of him. "Armani?"

"Yeah," Corin nodded, eyes darting to the door. "I think Alec's looking for you," he blurted out, obviously lying, and I smirked slightly.

"I'm sure he can wait, we're going to have a little talk," I replied and Corin gulped at the expression on my face. "Don't look so frightened, I just want to know why you're all dressed up," I said innocently, adjusting his crimson tie and giving him a smile. "Are you meeting someone?"

"No," he lied…badly, honestly, I thought vampires were meant to be good liars.

"Corin, we both know you're lying, and I think you'd better tell me what's going on," I replied, voice growing harder, and his eyes darted to the door again. "Who are you meeting? And is it the person who raids my closet?" I demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously, and Corin looked terrified now. "It is!" I gasped in delight.

"Shush!" Corin hissed and I laughed triumphantly. "Don't tell Alec, please."

"Don't tell Alec what?"

"That he stole your shoes," I lied smoothly, grabbing the confused Alec's arm and dragging him away. "We have to hide from Aro," I stated and Alec arched an eyebrow in silent question. "He wants the Volturi to have family portrait done," I explained and Alec looked around cautiously. "Don't worry, Caius is trying to talk him out of it," I soothed, winding an arm through his and cuddling against him with a smile.

"I respect Caius's attempts, but no one can talk Aro out of anything when his mind is made up, not even Sulpicia," Alec sighed and I laughed softly. "When is it taking place?"

"Next week, Tuesday, four thirty," I stated promptly. "He's arranged it already."

Alec just looked pained and I laughed.

* * *

**Meh, I don't like this chapter, it's just a filler until the next one, which will hold some importance. Anyway, thank you Awesome-Pixie-Vampire, Leila'xx, QuirkyCullen, SecretReader2, Shadow2446, jimmytaylor15, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx, AngelCullenxxx, ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou?, denimgirl09, Mahlisya, Lil, alextwilight101, littleauthorxxx, and Vampireism for reviews.**

**Also thank you Shadow2446, betholly, and reader13lovesbooks for favourites/alerts. Another thanks to Shadow2446 and alextwilight101 for Author alert/favourite.**


	24. Accusations and Hopeful Reconciliations

The backdrop for the photo was a sunset, cheesy right? Felix, Demetri, and I were sniggering like schoolchildren over it, much to the photographer's confusion, and he was obviously wary of our red eyes. Demetri made some idiotic joke about red eye that had Felix and I cackling like idiots and Alec was rolling his eyes at us, along with Jane. She was stood close to Corin, which made me want to squeal like a moron, and Heidi nudged me, nodding to them and lifting an eyebrow at my knowing smirk. She was definitely going to hurt me for keeping such a good piece of gossip secret from her and I skipped to Alec's side, wrapping my arms around his middle.

Everyone was ordered to stand together, Alec, Jane, and I in the front because we were the shortest, and we stood in front of the elders and their wives, Alec's fingers lacing with mine. The photographer put us in order, Felix sneakily attempting to put a hand on Heidi's leg, and she smacked him over the head, glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly, but put his thumps up at Demetri, who rolled his eyes, and Renata was looking irritated next to good old Demetri. Afton and Chelsea were to the left of Caius and Athenodora, the former scowling irritably, the latter smiling slightly, and Sulpicia was giggling at Felix and me as we made childish faces at one another.

"Felix, Lia," Aro scolded with amusement and we faced the photographer. "Smile everyone," Aro ordered, putting on a charming smile of his own, and we all spread our lips into smiles, even Jane and Alec, but Caius and Marcus didn't participate.

My smile grew into a mischievous smirk when the photographer readied the camera to take the photo and I quickly pressed my lips to Alec's cheek just as the camera flashed. Aro rolled his eyes at us, Caius muttered something about young couples, and Athenodora playfully hit his chest, smiling fondly at him. Still, the photographer was human and he'd learnt far too much about us, so we had to get rid of him and I was getting rather hungry. I took an eager step forward, something Felix noticed, and we smirked at one another, before lunging for the photographer. We battled furiously for the screaming photographer and Felix won, because he was bigger and he sat on my stomach so I couldn't move.

Scowling, I stomped to where everyone else was to look at the photo on the computer and I smiled slightly at the sight of it. Alec's expression was surprised and his smile had sharpened to a smirk because I was kissing his cheek. Jane was exchanging a secret look with the warmly smiling Corin. Heidi was slapping Felix for trying to touch her butt again. Demetri was grinning at the scene, amusement dancing in his red eyes. Renata was rolling her eyes with an amused look at us all. Afton and Chelsea were exchanging loving smiles. Santiago was nudging Corin in the ribs with a grin, obviously knowing about him and Jane. Aro and Sulpicia were smiling perfectly at the camera. Caius was still scowling, but Athenodora was smiling enough for the both of them, and Marcus kept up his apathetic expression, though his gaze was directed toward Jane and Corin knowingly.

"I like it," Sulpicia decided and Aro nodded his agreement. "How do you develop it?" she asked, confused at the modern technology, and I blinked when everyone looked at me. "You're from this century," Sulpicia stated and I nodded slowly. "Do you know how to print this or whatever it is you do?"

"Uh, I can try?" I offered and Alec rolled his eyes. "More than you can do, honey pie," I snapped and he scowled at the ridiculous pet name. I'd decided to throw stupid pet names at him for a while, just to see how long it'd take him to crack, and it wasn't going to take long. "Okay, save," I muttered, clicking a few things on the computer, and I typed in 'Volturi Portrait' as the save name. "Demetri, check if the printer's connected."

"How?"

"Useless friend."

"Fuck you."

"Alec, is that okay with you?"

Alec just glared at me.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart, I'll meet you at midnight, Demetri, your room," I winked, checking the printer connectivity, and he chuckled slightly, but silenced at Alec's livid glare. "Printer's connected, just click print and away we go," I murmured absently, clicking print on the computer and listening to the printer whir to life. Seconds later, a shiny photo of the Volturi was printed and Sulpicia picked it up with a happy smile, examining it with Aro peering over her shoulder. "Anyone else want copies?" I asked, turning my head to look at them.

"We'll take one," Chelsea announced and I printed out two, one for them and one for me. "Thank you, Lia," Chelsea smiled at me, taking it. "Who's going to take them to be framed?" she asked and I shrugged, looking at mine with a small smile.

"Felix can do it," Aro decided, watching Athenodora attempt to use the computer, and she scowled at it, suddenly looking a lot like her husband.

"Lia! Fix this stupid thing! It's not printing or whatever it's supposed to do!" she snapped at me and I hastily pressed the right button. "Thank you," she said warmly, back to normal again, and I nodded uncertainly. "Caius, look, you're actually smiling," she giggled and we all looked at the photo, stunned that she thought Caius was _smiling_, because he looked ready to kill someone.

Slowly, we all drifted away (after I'd left instructions on how to print next to the computer) and Alec rolled his eyes at me when I tucked the photo into the frame of the mirror. I just laughed at expression, crawling onto the bed next to him, and he wrapped an arm around me, my lips touching his smooth cheek as his met my neck. Maybe Aro's idea about a 'family' portrait wasn't such a bad idea, because we'd all looked like we were having fun, except Marcus and Caius, but apparently Caius was smiling and I would trust Athenodora. Jane and Corin were so adorable, though, and everyone but Alec seemed to know about them, if the secret looks were anything to go by.

"Hello, Jane," I greeted calmly when she walked into the room towards the closet and Alec groaned, flopping back on the bed and watching me go into the closet with Jane. "I know," I whispered so Alec wouldn't hear and Jane glared at me. "I haven't told him," I promised, holding my hands up, still speaking so Alec wouldn't hear us, and she nodded slowly. "I'm happy for you both, though," I smiled, going back to Alec and grinning at his annoyed expression. "Hey," I tugged on his tie, straddling his hips, and he looked at me questioningly. "I love you."

"You've mentioned that a few times," Alec smirked and I rolled my eyes at him, dodging his lips when he leaned in for a kiss and grabbing my book from the bedside cabinet.

Jane soon left the closet in a dark red dress that I was planning on wearing tomorrow because Alec said we were going somewhere and I needed to buy some dresses for Jane so she wouldn't keep stealing mine. I left her steal my dress, deciding to find another one tomorrow, and Alec lifted the upper half of his body, pressing his mouth to mine. My lips curved into a smile beneath his, my hand still holding his crimson tie, and I eagerly pulled him closer, our tongues dancing in a rhythm I'd never get tired of.

* * *

The dress flowed down to my feet, the bodice clutching my torso, the skirt long and silky, and the straps over my shoulders were of medium width. The fabric was a deep, royal purple with lighter purple strip around the bottoms of my breasts and around the tops of my hips. My black hair was pulled into a bun on the back of my head and my make up was light, because Heidi didn't get a hold of me. I smiled at my reflection, twisting my body to check every part of me, and I went back into the bedroom from the bathroom, finding Alec tying his tie. He didn't look round when I entered, just continued with his silly little tie, and he pulled on his dark grey jacket before finally turning to face me.

"What do you think?" I asked, doing a little twirl, and Alec smiled slightly, catching my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. "So, do you like it?" I smiled, elevated to his height in my heels, and he kissed me softly.

"Perfect," Alec said simply and my smile grew wider. "We're going to be late," he stated, gently leading me from the room, and I looked at him questioningly, wondering where we were going. "It's a surprise," he smirked at my curious expression and I pouted in disappointment. "Do you trust me?" he asked and I looked at him, suspicious.

"Yes, you know you I do," I replied slowly. "Though, I'm now starting to wonder if that's such a good idea."

Alec just smirked at me, leading me to the elevator, and I looked at the back of his head suspiciously, eyes widening when the smell of Jane and Corin hit my nose while we were waiting for the elevator. Alec noticed, his elegant eyebrows wrinkling into a confused frown, and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Jane and Corin stood there, unsure of what to do as Alec began to turn. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, Alec's head slowly turning to see why Jane and Corin were together, and I grabbed his face in my hands, pressing my lips onto his firmly. He was still in surprise for a moment as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close to me, and I motioned for Jane and Corin to get the hell out of here.

"Lia?" Alec said my name slowly, pulling away from me, and Jane and Corin had fled. "What was that for?" he asked, my lipgloss shining against his lips, and I just pulled him into the elevator. "Did I smell Jane with someone else?" he demanded, looking at me suspiciously.

"I didn't smell anything," I shrugged, sliding my arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just wanted to kiss you, are you complaining?" I smirked.

"You're hiding something from me."

With a frustrated sigh, I pulled away from Alec, folding my arms beneath my chest, and he narrowed his eyes on me. "No, Alec, I'm not hiding anything from you," I lied, well, unlike Corin, and he was very lucky he wasn't under interrogation from Alec.

"Stop lying to me!" Alec snapped and I blinked in surprise. "I always know when you're lying, Lia, your nose wrinkles slightly," he pointed accusingly at my nose and my hand flew to it, eyes wide, mouth half dropping open. "So tell me what's going on."

"I can't," I whispered and Alec glared at me.

"Are you cheating on me?"

My hand collided with his cheek in less than a second, an outraged expression on my face. "If you ever suggest that again, I'll make you regret it," I hissed, stabbing the button for the elevator to go back up when the doors slid open, and Alec's fingers touched the cheek I'd slapped, his head still turned to the side. "Don't touch me," I spat when he reached out to me and he stubbornly wrapped a hand around my wrist, but I slammed him against the side of the elevator and glared at him. "I don't want you to touch me," I snapped.

The door slid open with a soft ding and I left instantly, leaving Alec stood in the elevator with his now dark eyes narrowed after me. Jane, still all dressed up nicely, but with her blonde hair down and ruffled, appeared, looking at my angry, hurt expression with actual uncertainty in her crimson eyes, and I went into my room, leaving my door open. She followed me inside, glancing down the corridor for Alec, but he wasn't anywhere around and I hoped he knew not to come anywhere near me when I was in this mood. I threw off my shoes, dropping onto my bed, and Jane looked at me with a lifted eyebrow, obviously only caring about if Alec knew or not.

"Alec knows I'm lying to him, but I haven't told him," I snapped and Jane relaxed in relief. "He did, however, accuse me of cheating on him, so, just this once, can you do something for someone other than yourself and tell him before _my_ relationship goes down the pan?" I told her in a hard voice, pulling my black hair free to let it fall around my shoulders, and Jane glared at me. "If you don't tell him, _I_ will, I don't owe you anything, so I don't know why I'm keeping this secret for you," I continued angrily, standing and meeting her glare furiously.

"He'll kill Corin-"

"Maybe if you explain that you're happy and that you've found someone who's going to love you and care for you, he won't, but I am not going to put my relationship with the person I love on the line for someone who only cares about herself," I interrupted with a snarl lingering in my throat and Jane looked livid.

"Pain," Jane hissed.

White hot needles stabbed into every single piece of my body, my knees crumpling beneath me, and my scream escaped before I could stop it. My whole body shuddered at the pain, my screams still echoing through the air, and I just wanted it all to stop, because I couldn't handle it anymore. Jane was merciless, Jane hated me, Jane would kill me if she could, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, no matter how much I wanted her to. The pain seemed to just increase, my screams with it, and then the pain just suddenly stopped, abruptly shooting out of my veins. My eyes cracked open, seeing Alec stood in front of me, his expression livid, and Jane was looking uncertain, eyes flickering between him and me.

"Didn't I tell you not to use that on her?" Alec hissed, turning to me and helping me up. "What's she hiding for you, Jane?" he demanded and Jane glared at me darkly.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I weakly attempted to argue and Alec glared at me.

"Don't hide things for her, Lia, she's my twin sister and I deserve to know what's going on," he snarled and I snapped my mouth shut. "You - you smell like Corin," Alec suddenly frowned, leaning toward the panicked looking Jane slightly, and I pulled him back quickly. "I'll kill him."

"Alec," Jane hissed and he was already halfway to the door, leaving me sit on the bed. "I'm happy."

"He dared to touch my sister-!"

"Now you know how I felt when you started being with _her_! And she was _human_!" Jane yelled, pointing at me accusingly, and I was startled that I had been dragged into things again. "My own brother with a _human_! You betrayed everything we ever stood for and for what?! Some idiotic human that was terrified of our kind!" Jane continued and I felt a little insulted.

"Jane, that's enough," Alec warned quietly.

"At least Corin's a vampire! At least I've never had to worry about _killing_ him when I was with him!"

"That's enough."

"You're a hypocrite! You can have someone! You can be in love or whatever the hell you two are! But I have to be alone for eternity?! How's that fair?!"

"You're my sister-!"

"That's enough the both of you!" I interrupted, putting my own life at peril, and I stood between them. "Alec, shut up, your sister's happy with Corin, and he will take care of her, I know that, because Corin's a good person," I said sternly and Alec snarled at me. "Shut up, I still haven't forgiven you, and, Jane, Alec just wants to protect you, like a good brother, and you need to be civil to one another and work this out, or I'll lock you both down with the Cullens," I threatened darkly and the twins glared at each other. "I'm going for a bath," I sighed, going into the bathroom.

An hour later, the twins had disappeared from my room and I looked around cautiously, before settling onto my bed, wrapped in my dressing gown. I picked up my book, putting on some music, and _The Script_ soon floated around the room, causing a small smile to curve at my lips. Hopefully, Alec and Jane worked it out without Alec having to kill Corin, because I'd rather not explain to Aro why one of his guard had been killed. Corin had the ability to see through deception, like lies or something, and he was extremely useful for when Aro needed to know if someone was lying to him. So, here's to hoping he survives Alec's interrogation.

* * *

**Thanks to jimmytaylor15, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, AngelCullenxxx, denimgirl09, and Leila'xx for reviews. Also thanks to Quinstar for favourite. Another thank you to denimgirl09 for adding me as a favourite Author.**


	25. Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

It'd been two years and those bloody Cullens, the Denali sisters, and their pet dog (thankfully silent and a lot skinnier than before) were leaving. They glared hatefully, eyes pitch black, practically frenzied in their hungry, and the wolf was shrinking away from their ravenous gazes. Unfortunately, Santiago and I were in charge of leading them safely from Volterra with Felix and Afton, and I walked along in front of the Cullens. Felix was behind them, Afton to the right between them and the dog, and Santiago was the left, all of us with stony expressions. Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar had been told to stay away for their own safety and I knew the little puppy was eager to get back to the hybrid.

Suddenly, one of them lunged for the back of my head, but Felix had grabbed them before they'd taken two steps and I turned, expression cold. My power lunged at Alice Cullen, twisting her thoughts hatefully, because Bella was too distracted in hunger to protect her family, and Alice moaned at the pain. Jasper leapt, but I'd already released my power, my hand wrapping around his throat easily, because he was weak from hunger and he snapped his teeth uselessly at me, his eyes wild. We were nearing the edge of the city, taking them to the woods to hunt some animals, and my crimson eyes sparkled tauntingly at them.

"Jasper, be a good boy and you'll be feeding on bear or whatever you lot eat soon enough," I said icily, releasing him and continuing to walk. "Keep up, and, dog, we had Cookie leave some meals at the edge of the forest for you," I added and a whine of anticipation escaped him. "More than you deserve really," I mused, inspecting my fingernails. "All of you, I almost died, properly, because of you, very disappointed," I sighed sadly and Felix grinned at me.

"Just keep your attention on the job," Afton scolded gently and I grinned back at him. He was so serious all the time, but he was still awesome and he was family, so that was all that mattered, because he was family.

We reached the woods and the vegetarians shot between the trees without even a word of thanks, so rude, honestly, after everything we've done to them. The mutt turned human, uncaring about his nakedness as he fell onto the food Cookie had left, and us Volturi left without even a goodbye. I leapt onto Felix's back, laughing now, and Santiago and Afton rolled their eyes at me, my Volturi necklace swinging around my neck. We chattered all the way home, laughing loudly, and I leapt off Felix's back when we reached the castle, wondering if Demetri, Jane, Corin, and Alec were back from their trip to execute someone.

Usually, I went with them, my thought twisting power usually coming in handy in making the victim know they'd done wrong, but the prisoners were being let out and Aro thought I'd like to be there. I would've done, if I could smack Bella around a bit, but I wasn't allowed unless she attacked me and, for once, she didn't, it was Alice. The silly little pixie had lost control, which surprised me, but I didn't voice it, just placed my hand in Aro's to show him the mission went without trouble and he smiled at me proudly. Caius and Marcus merely nodded, dismissing us, and I went to the room I shared with Alec, wishing he'd come back so I wouldn't feel so worried.

The sudden smell of rain hit me the second I opened my bedroom door and I gasped softly, seeing Alec sat on our bed, reading my book. For once, I didn't care as a large grin spread over my lips and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He was used to my exuberance after four years, his lips gently pressing to my forehead, and I smiled, closing my crimson eyes and leaning against him. He was back, he hadn't been killed by the bad guy, he was safe, and I always felt relieved when I first saw him after he'd been away from me.

It was rare that Aro separated us, usually sending us away together, but, occasionally, we had to be sent on different missions and I would worry the whole time we were apart. I don't know if Alec worried, but the way he held me tightly afterwards made me believe he did and he pulled me closer to him now, pulling my hair from the ponytail I'd put it in. His long fingers ran through my hair when it was loose, slowly following the locks of hair down to the bottom of my back, and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath of his perfect smell.

"I missed you," I whispered and Alec chuckled softly, kissing my forehead again and letting me curl into his side. "Did you have fun?" I asked, looking up at him, and he put down my book, brushing my hair from my face and kissing me softly.

"It was an execution, hardly a fun activity, Lia," Alec replied and I grinned at him. "How was escorting the Cullens? Did Bella attack you?" he spat her name and I shook my head. "Really?" he asked, obviously surprised, and I nodded with a smile at his concern.

"No, it was Alice," I told him and his expression darkened dangerously. "I used my ability on her, though," I soothed him and he still looked angry. "And I had to stop Jasper, but I'm fine and no one touched me," I promised and Alec's expression didn't lighten. "Did you miss me?" I changed the subject, pouting adorably and wrapping my arms around his middle.

Alec instantly began checking me over for any injuries, pushing my hair back from my face, making sure there were no marks against my skin, and I rolled my eyes at him fondly. When he was finished making sure I was still in one piece, he kissed me firmly, truly making sure that I was all safe and together, and I felt extremely amused. We separated after a moment, small smiles playing at our lips, and I ran a hand through his hair fondly, relishing the feel of the soft hair beneath my fingers. He pressed his forehead to mine, just like he always did after we'd been separated, his way of showing he cared, and I loved that about him.

* * *

When you're a vampire, the decades pass you by surprisingly quickly and, before I could really comprehend it, thirty years had gone by. I still looked like a fifteen year old, but I had the mind of a woman, a forty five year old woman to be exact, and I was still very much in love with Alec. Jane and Corin were getting married soon, which I was completely okay with, I mean, I wasn't jealous or anything, not at all, and it's not like Alec and I _need_ to get married, because we were perfectly fine and I was perfectly fine with helping Jane get ready for her wedding. It's not like _I_ want to be picking out the perfect white dress, or choosing the flowers, or the decorations, or making out pretty invitations, and then smugly inviting the Cullens. No, I didn't want any of that.

"Lia? Are you okay?" Aro asked cautiously as I scowled and waited impatiently for Heidi to appear with the tourists. "You seem rather agitated," Aro continued and Sulpicia pulled him away from me slightly.

"I'm fine, just fine, perfectly fine, _peachy_ in fact, just _peachy_," I bit out through clenched teeth and everyone looked at me with expressions that clearly stated they didn't believe me. Alec just looked at me, dark eyes seeming to see straight through me, and I glared at him, because I was fine, didn't I just say that? I was fine! "I'm fine!" I repeated forcefully, snarling slightly, and he snorted lightly. "You're an arse Alec! "

"Lia?"

"What the hell do you want old man?!" I snapped at the man who'd somehow known my name and I looked at him, my dark eyes widening at the sight of someone I only had blurry human memories of. He was staring at me, his blue eyes, blue eyes like mine used to be, wide and teary, a young woman supporting him with a confused expression, and I couldn't move. "Dad?" I breathed, taking in his much, _much_ older appearance with disbelief.

"Lia, don't," Alec grabbed my arm and I still couldn't move, but dad was trying to push through the crowd and the woman was pulling him back.

"Dad, don't," she hissed and hurt flashed through me. "That's not Lia, Lia died, dad, remember? She died thirty years ago," she protested, looking about twenty five, perhaps a little less or more. Nowadays, human appearances meant little to me, because all they were was food, but this one was my dad and that was different. "Lia's dead, Lia fell down the stairs and broke her neck, it can't be Lia-"

"Human, be quiet," I commanded icily and she snapped her mouth shut, her blue eyes widening in fear. Those were my blue eyes, _mine_, not hers, and Alec pulled me back sharply when I took a step forward toward my father. "Alec, let go of me," I snapped and everyone was just staring.

"Lia," dad repeated, begging me, pleading with me, and I felt my dead heart break. "It is you, I know my own daughter, my little girl," a tear rolled down his cheek and I closed my eyes tightly, but the smell of salt was sharp on my nose.

"Alec, please," I begged, looking at my mate pleadingly, and Alec frowned, looking to the elders. "He's my father," I whispered and the woman, my sister I suppose, held onto my dad's arm tightly. "You can't stop me," I snapped, shoving Alec forcefully, and he flew back, slamming into Felix and sending them both into the far wall. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Dad!" the woman screamed when I suddenly appeared in front of them and dad stared at me, a shaky, wrinkled hand reaching out to touch my icy cheek.

"You're cold," he whispered.

"I'm dead," I joked weakly and he flinched. "Sorry, daddy, I didn't have a choice," I murmured gently, taking his hand, and he looked so…lost. "You said-" I stopped, feeling a hard lump in my throat. "You said I was growing up too fast, remember? Now, I won't ever grow up, I'll be your little girl forever," I said softly and another tear slid down his wrinkled cheek.

"What did they do to you?" he asked shakily.

"Made me happy," I promised him and he frowned, shaking his head. "Dad, daddy, I'm happy here, and I would've been happy if I'd stayed with you, I'm sure, but things happened and I ended up here and I'm so happy," I assured with a watery smile and he frowned deeper.

"What about your life? Growing up, getting married, having kids? Remember those dreams you had as a kid?" he protested and I chuckled.

"Christ, dad, that was forty years ago," I laughed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm better now-"

"Why?! Because you can't die?! Because you'll look like a _child_ forever?!" dad yelled and I stopped, gritting my teeth in anger. "What makes this life so much better than a normal one?! One where you would've come home?! One where you'd grow up and be _normal_?!"

"Who wants to be human?!" I spat and he looked at me sadly. "Okay, so I can't have kids, I'm going to look like a fifteen year old kid forever, but I'm happy and that's all that matters," I said stubbornly and he snorted lightly. "Look at you," I said spitefully. "Old, wrinkled, _dying_, bit by bit," I sneered. "And then there's us, vampires," I spoke the title proudly, a smile spreading over my lips. "We're perfect, dad, we never die, we're faster than anything you've ever seen, stronger than you can imagine, and the things some of us can do would give you a heart attack," I smirked and dad shook his head.

"You were better off dead," he murmured.

"I used to believe that too, in the beginning, when I first came here, but I'm not, dad," I said softly, suddenly feeling gentle again, and I carefully touched his wrinkled cheek. "Dad, I may not be able to have kids or grow up or whatever else you want me to do, but I am happy and I have a family," I said quietly, smiling. "I have a good life, well, eternity."

"I named my daughter after you," the woman stated, sounding sick.

"Why? I don't even know you, and you don't know me," I snorted and she looked horrified. "Besides, there's only one me and no one can replace me, right, Alec?"

"You threw me into a wall," Alec snarled.

"I've done worse, and you know it," I replied dismissively, waving a hand, and Alec snarled again. "Aro, can we make it easier on them?" I asked, looking up at my master pleadingly, and he looked back for a moment, before nodding.

"Alec, take Lia's father's and sister's senses away," he ordered, voice distant, and that usually planning something for the family. Last time he had that voice, we went mountain climbing and Jane and I kind of shoved Felix down Mount Everest...from the top. "Lia, you don't have to drain them if you don't want to," he said and I shook my head.

"No, it's okay," I murmured and my sister stared at me, tears filling her eyes, as Alec moved to my side and slid a hand into mine, linking our fingers together. "What's your name?" I asked just before Alec took away their senses and she gulped.

"Donna," she whispered and I looked at dad sharply.

"I wanted another you," he said simply and I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him gently. "I love you, Lia," he was crying and I took his face in my hands.

"I love you too," I murmured, kissing his cheek softly. "Do you want a happy memory before you die?" I asked as Alec took away Donna's senses and dad nodded. "Okay, close your eyes, Alec will take away your senses," I soothed and dad looked at Alec, eyes suddenly icy.

"You take care of her," he snapped and Alec looked surprised for a moment, but smirked in usual Alec fashion and made me roll my eyes.

"I will," Alec said simply and I smiled.

"Daddy, I can take care of myself, and Alec's an arrogant arse," I teased and Alec smirked at me. "Take away dad's senses, Alec," I sighed, but smiled at dad before he closed his eyes and I knew his senses were gone by the way his body tensed slightly.

Feeling my heart break slightly, I pushed a happy memory of when I was child into his head, gently tilting his head to the side, and I sunk my teeth into his neck, continuing to give him the memory of my eighth birthday. We'd driven all the way down to Cornwall just so we could get some of the ice cream I wanted and it'd been my favourite birthday. He died smiling, at least, looking peaceful, and Donna was crying silently, mouthing the name Lia over and over again, my name, yet her daughter's name. I killed her quickly, not bothering to give her a memory, because I didn't know her, and I had a feeling she'd named her daughter for dad more than she had me.

Their blood wasn't satisfying, yes, it filled me up, but it didn't taste as good as other blood and it left a slightly bitter taste in my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, watching the others feed silently, and the bodies were quickly disposed of in the pit. Alec finished quickly, leading me out of the hall, and the dry sobs escaped me before I really knew it, Alec's arms closing around me tightly. I clutched him in a vice grip, sobbing into his chest, and he whispered soothingly into my hair, kissing the top of my head and holding me against him. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't, after thirty years, I wouldn't know what to do, and that frightened me, the thought of being lost.

* * *

**Next chapter's the last, and I always planned on drawing Lia's father into the story to say goodbye somehow. I was going to make the Cullens release a bigger thing, but I couldn't manage to make it fit and I don't think they'd retaliate after what had happened.**

**Thanks to Leila'xx, SecretReader2, Mahlisya, Awesome-Pixie-Vampire, and AngelCullenxxx for reviews.**


	26. Eternity

The gardens were full to the brim with vampires, the Cullens and Denali coven not included after they'd politely declined the invitation, and I was in charge of greeting all of Jane's guests. Alec was talking to Corin, probably threatening him into taking care of Jane, even though they'd been together for thirty years, and his crimson eyes met mine for a moment, a small smile forming on his face. I smiled back at him, before turning back to the newly arrived guests to greet them and directing them over to Felix, Demetri, and Santiago, who were in charge of showing everyone to their seats. Felix glared at Demetri and Santiago, who had instantly left him the task of showing the newcomers to their seats, and I was given a well deserved break, my fingers smoothing the pale blue skirt of the dress Jane had forced me into.

"I haven't seen you in blue for years," Alec's voice murmured next to my ear and I looked at him, smiling slightly with amusement. "I always liked you in blue," he smirked and I rolled my crimson eyes at him, smiling at the newly arrived guests.

"Thank you so much for coming to Jane and Corin's wedding," I said, just like Jane had ordered me to. "If you just go over to Demetri, he'll show you to your seats," I motioned to Demetri and Felix grinned at him smugly, while Demetri looked sulky, but put on a polite smile in case Jane found out and tortured him. Jane was kind of evil sometimes. "Back to the conversation about how pretty I look," I turned to Alec with a grin and he rolled his eyes at me, kissing my forehead softly.

"Has everyone arrived?" he asked and I nodded. "Then aren't you supposed to be a bridesmaid?" he said slowly and I nodded. "Aren't you supposed to go and see Jane for your flowers?" he continued and I nodded again, wondering where he was going with this. "The wedding starts in two minutes."

"Shit!"

Alec chuckled softly, watching me run into the castle towards Jane's room at vampire speed, and I entered calmly, smoothing my skirt and smiling at Jane. She looked perfect in her simple, white dress that fell to the floor with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. There was a small amount of detail beneath the bust, simple and elegant, and her blonde hair was curled loosely, falling down to the middle of her back. Heidi had taken care of everything appearance wise, because that was Heidi's calling, and I couldn't help but wish that it was me stood in the white dress holding the blood red roses with an excited sparkle in my eye.

"You look amazing, Jane," I smiled warmly at my friend, because that's what we were now, after thirty long years, and she smiled back slightly. "Corin might just have a heart attack, and he's dead, so miracles," I laughed, ignoring the stab of jealousy I felt, because why couldn't it be me getting married? Oh yeah, Alec didn't want to get married and he hadn't bloody asked me.

"Ha-ha," Jane deadpanned and I grinned at her. "Here are your flowers, you go after Renata," she stated and I nodded, taking the white roses and smoothing my dress again. "And stop looking so depressed, you know Alec loves you, even if he hasn't asked you to marry him," she snapped and I smiled.

"I know," I said simply, though I still wished it was me Aro was going to escort down the aisle. Asking Caius to would provide entertainment, though, because Athenodora would definitely make him and he'd scowl the entire time. "Ready to become Mrs Corin?" I grinned at Jane.

"You have no idea what Corin's last name is, do you?" Heidi snorted and I glared at her. "After thirty years, I'm disappointed," she scolded teasingly, following me out the room.

"Alright, what is it, Miss Know-It-All?" I challenged and she looked stumped. "I win," I said smugly, silencing as we neared the gardens and Chelsea took Heidi's place behind me.

Renata practically glided down the dark gardens, because Jane wanted no sparkling on her wedding day, and I followed after five seconds, a small smile on my face. I stood next to Renata, Chelsea walking down the long aisle, and it and then it was Heidi, smiling around at everyone. The music changed when Heidi stopped a little in front of Chelsea and Jane and Aro appeared at the end of the aisle, a large grin on Aro's face, a small smile playing at Jane's lips. Corin's whole face lit up at the sight of her, pure love dancing in his ruby eyes, and I felt my smile waver slightly, because why couldn't Alec propose and let us have a day like this?

Aro placed Jane's small hand in Corin's, smiling, and he went to his seat next to Sulpicia in the front row, Sulpicia's red eyes shiny with tears that wouldn't fall. Athenodora was nudging Caius, trying to get him to smile, and Afton was staring at Chelsea with obvious love in his red eyes. Marcus was the priest type person for some reason and I really didn't want to know how Jane persuaded him to do it, but it was sweet all the same. He spoke in his monotone voice, which made me smile slightly, because Marcus was probably my favourite elder and he was so nice, even if he was quiet. My eyes soon drifted back to Jane and Corin, whose hands were clasped together tightly, love practically pouring from them, and I felt my own eyes grow suspiciously shiny.

"I now bind you together forever as mates and as husband and wife," Marcus was soon saying, placing a hand over Jane and Corin's clasped ones, and Jane's face broke out into a large grin. "You may kiss the bride," Marcus stated, pulling his hand away, and Corin instantly leaned forward, his lips touching Jane's lovingly.

"Let's party!" Felix cheered and everyone laughed.

"There's one more thing to do, you know that, Felix," Alec sighed and I felt a flash of confusion. "Heidi, would you take Lia to get changed?" he asked and I frowned at him, extremely confused.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly and Alec smirked at me. "Alec Volturi, don't make me hurt you," I snapped.

"We're getting married," he stated and my jaw dropped as Heidi dragged me up the aisle and I was speechless. "Nothing to say?" Alec taunted and I would've glared at him if it weren't for the bubble of happiness welling up inside of me. "Stupid girl."

"Arrogant arse," I retorted just as Heidi dragged me inside towards her room. "You were in on it, how could you not tell me?" I demanded and she smirked at me. "You're one of my best friends, my sister, how could you not tell me I was getting married?" I whined.

"Because, it was a surprise," she said simply and a love-struck grin spread across my face. "It was very difficult hiding it from you and Felix almost told you about a hundred times," Heidi rolled her eyes and I laughed softly. "Close your eyes, Alec says you're not to see your dress until you're ready," she smirked and I frowned, but closed my eyes.

It didn't long for Heidi to change me into my wedding dress and she pinned my black hair back with various pins, the hair already curled into ringlets. She allowed me to open my eyes and I gasped softly at the sight of me, wondering who picked this dress out for me. It was lace, falling to the ground, no sleeves, and had an ivory ribbon around my waist that floated to my knees, and it was perfect. My hair had been pulled back from my face, pinned loosely with the curled hair falling down to my shoulder blades, and the necklace Alec had given me on my first vampire birthday was around my neck. A bouquet of calla lilies, roses, and hydrangeas was clasped in my hands, the flowers tied together with a satin ribbon, and the hydrangeas and a few of the roses were blue.

Heidi laughed at my stunned, delighted expression, adjusting my skirt slightly so it fell gracefully, and the door opened, revealing the grinning Aro. I was still speechless as I slid an arm through Aro's and he led me back to the garden, a hand over mine, an amused expression on his face. Heidi went down the aisle first, smiling widely, and the wedding march sounded as Aro and I followed her after a moment and Alec was stood at the alter, his eyes meeting mine. He didn't smirk, he smiled, properly smiled, and I felt a strong surge of love for him, my still heart swelling with pure _love_ for the arrogant arse stood at the end of the aisle waiting for me.

My hand was placed in Alec's, Jane taking my flowers, because, despite still being in her wedding dress, she was being a bridesmaid, and I smiled at her gratefully, before turning to Alec. A hard lump formed in my throat, his hands holding mine calmly, and Marcus began speaking, but I couldn't quite make it out, solely focused on Alec. He'd arranged all this, he'd arranged for us to get married, made it a surprise, and he somehow made sure Felix kept his big mouth shut, which was a miracle in itself. Demetri could keep a secret, he kept lots of secrets, like who really broke Sulpicia's favourite vase (it was Aro, but we lied for him and said Felix did it), and Heidi was as sneaky as a sneaky thing.

"Lia, do you promise to stay faithful and love Alec for all eternity?" Marcus asked and I smiled.

"I do," I agreed, sliding a wide, silver ring onto Alec's finger, and Alec's smile grew wider, a spark of happiness in his crimson eyes.

"Alec, do you promise to stay faithful and love Lia for all eternity?" Marcus said and Alec ran his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I do," he nodded, pushing a thinner silver ring with a diamond in the top onto my finger, and I grinned, uncontrolled happiness racing through my veins, as Marcus placed his hand over our linked ones and we kept our gazes on each other.

"I now bind you together forever as mates and as husband and wife," Marcus stated and my heart swelled. "You may kiss the bride," he told and Alec's mouth touched mine in a split second.

My arms wrapped around Alec's neck tightly, holding him against me, and he pulled me closer by my hips. "I love you," I breathed and he chuckled softly.

"I love you too," he promised and I giggled quietly against his lips.

Eternity was perfect.

* * *

**Last chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed or even read this story to the end!**


	27. Author's Note

**There is a sequel being uploaded to Just For the Summer called Just For Eternity.  
**


End file.
